Dragon Scolls
by JuneLuxray2
Summary: New eluvians discovered in both Thedas and Tamriel lead to a collision between worlds. Mostly drabbles of TES/DAI crossover.
1. The Eluvians

**I was working on this for awhile and was uncertain of whether or not to publish it on FFN. I've already got 19 chapters, so I'll post them. Hope you like it.**

Tan fingers slid over the mirror, gray eyes looking it up and down, full of befuddlement as the eyes tried to unlock its secrets.

The College of Winterhold was abuzz with fascination over the mysterious mirror found in the depths of the Midden that cast no reflections, humming with an unfamiliar magic, neither aedric nor daedric, from what could be told.

The fingers tracing over the mirror belonged to a human, a Nord with Imperial blood. Grayish mage robes adorned her, and her dark hair, pulled into a simple ponytail, kept out of her examination. She was short for a Nord, compared to the other Nords standing behind her, instead on-par with the other two apprentices, J'zargo and Brelyna, falling short of Onmund. Tolfdir stood with his hands behind his back, silently observing his student study the mirror.

A tall Nord with a slightly paler skin tone and the same gray eyes, coupled with lighter brown hair, watched her nervously. He was decked in heavy Wolf armor, a sword at his side and a shield on his back. "Sister," he stated hesitantly, "are you done yet? We don't know what this...thing...could do to you."

The mage at the mirror shrugged. "Vidar, this is my job as a mage. I am being as careful as I can be, just as careful as you are with the Companions and Legion." She gave him an exasperated look. "Considering recent events involving a certain pack of wolves, you're one to talk."

He rolled his eyes. "Fair enough, but why not let one of the other apprentices look at it?"

"Oh, yes," J'zargo agreed eagerly, "Tanya has had her fun. Let J'zargo try looking at it."

Onmund sighed. "I'm afraid I have to agree. I'm worried about what prolonged exposure might do to you."

Tanya frowned at the other mages. "All of you, just give me one more moment. I think I can feel some sort of tracing on the mirror."

"What sort of tracing?" Brelyna asked, fascinated. "You have to share it with us. We're all here to learn."

Tanya shrugged. "Some sort of...magic residue. From a spell, maybe." she murmured, placing her palm flat against the glass. "I think it's meant to be a portal of some sort. I can't place the exact enchantments on it; they're not of this world, certainly. Perhaps Oblivion." She turned to Tolfdir, not moving her hand off of the mirror. "Master Tolfdir, it...it's saying something to me. A spell I can't put into words, but may I try?"

The elderly mage nodded. "Yes, but be careful, and only do this if you feel safe doing so. Safety comes first." The apprentice at the mirror sensed it; an ancient magic, singing instructions of a spell she could barely make heads or tails of, but she had to try.

She wasn't she how or why she did what she did next. Pushing her magic out, muttering words she barely understood from the mirror, a great flash of white light sprang from her fingertips and blinded all the onlookers. Tanya was knocked back from the mirror, briefly stunned as she laid flat on her back. Onmund quickly knelt down to help his girlfriend up, who ruefully rubbed her head and gawked at the mirror, which was reflecting and warbling images of a blurred realm beyond.

"Well done!" Tolfdir praised. "It seems you were correct; it is a portal, or appears to be."

"But to where?" Brelyna asked. Tolfdir grinned.

"I don't have a clue, but it is a fantastic discovery! Divines know what we could find in there." He looked to the apprentice who had opened it, who was left grinning proudly at the mirror. "We shall explore it. Tanya, you opened it, you should have the right to view it first, and we shall follow."

"Let me come in at the same time," Vidar begged, "I almost lost you to a headsman's axe, if there is mortal danger to be had within-"

"-then I will be prepared," Tanya retorted, "I am Dragonborn, and we are both Strong-Steels, descendants of the Hero of Kvatch! I will be fine." She breathed in and out nervously. "Allow me to use the Become Ethereal shout. If there is death inside, I will be unharmed and can return to inform you."

"Just...be careful, alright?" Onmund pressed, gaining her attention. "Maybe cast a Mark spell in case you need to Recall?"

The Dragonborn nodded. "A good idea. I'll do it." She quickly cast the spell and inhaled sharply. "Feim Zii Gron!" Her skin became translucent, and with a split second's hesitation, she went through the mirror...and froze.

It was beautiful. Rocky paths and bridges spiraled over a clear, endless pit below, and waterfalls trickled into the abyss. A breath caught in her throat, she pushed through the mist covering this strange new world...Oblivion? Aetherius?

The strange realm was an array of grays to her eyes, but she was still left mystified. The shout wore off, and she found her whole self breathing in this strange new place, mysterious as it was beautiful. She had to tell the others.

She used her Recall spell and found herself back in the Midden. Facing Tolfdir, her brother, the other apprentices, a dreamy look was on her face. "It's safe," she confirmed dazedly, "and beautiful. You must come see."

No sooner than did she give the word did the others eagerly head for the mirror, crossing the glass. Vidar followed after her, but almost found himself frozen in place as he gawped at the new world, just as the other mages did.

"Where are we?" Brelyna gasped. "It's...it's so beautiful. I've never seen anything like it. It's so...colorful, clear."

Onmund gave her a baffled look. "What do you mean, colorful? It's all muted grays to me, and misty."

"Don't be ridiculous," J'zargo scoffed, "it's clearly bright and beautiful. It's more colorful than Elsweyr after the new year's festival."

"No, it's gray to me, too." Tanya agreed. "What about you, Vidar? Master Tolfdir?"

Both men nodded silently, still stunned by the view. "I must agree," Tolfdir said, amazed, "it's beautiful, but gray, and a bit foggy to me."

"Same." Vidar muttered. J'zargo began to peek and look in every corner, fascinated.

"You humans are all mad," J'zargo argued, not looking up, "J'zargo sees that it is bright, shiny, and magical."

Brelyna paused, tapping her chin. "What if it looks different for elves than other races?" she suggested. J'zargo's ears twitched.

"J'zargo is not an elf." he protested.

"Khajiit were said to be bosmer before Azura changed them," Onmund pointed out, "if you've seen an ohmes or ohmes-raht khajiit, it's very apparent."

"Fascinating! I wish I was an elf, in this moment, so I can truly see this realm's splendors." Tolfdir exclaimed excitedly. He paused, looking around for the fourth apprentice, spying her some yards away, peeking behind a very large boulder. "Tanya, have you found anything?"

Tanya turned to him, eyes wide. "I found another mirror! Come look!"

They rushed behind the stone, stopping a short distance away from another mirror, this one dormant. They would have rushed forth to examine it and study it, had it not sprung to life on its own.

* * *

The Inquisitor, Dawn Trevelyan, trailed behind Morrigan with Sera, Cassandra, and Dorian as the witch led them through the Cradle of Sulevin. Morrigan had been speaking at a steady pace, explaining everything about the mission they were on. Since Morrigan had drank from the Well of Mythal, new secrets had been revealed to her, one of which was located within the ruins: an eluvian once housed in the Temple, long since hidden in the Cradle.

"There should be an eluvian here, in the far back, behind a wall. I know a spell to open it." Morrigan explained. "The voices from the well tell me of a spell to unlock the eluvian itself, which is to lead to a new part of the crossroads. If we could locate it and bring it back to Skyhold, it would be well worth investigating."

Cassandra gazed around the ruins hesitantly. "I was here with the Inquisitor, Cole, and Solas when we found the Sulevin Blade," she said, "I didn't recall seeing any hidden passages. You know where this wall that is supposed to part is?"

"Not part, per se," Morrigan corrected, "but rather...it will become intangible, of a sorts. We will pass right through it."

Sera shuddered. "Creepy."

"Interesting, if true," Dorian said with a shrug. They went around the gaping hole in the center room, all the way to the back, which was overgrown with ferns and weeds. A large poisonous spider made itself known as it scurried out from behind the bushes, eliciting a shriek of terror from the Inquisitor, who began shooting fire spell after fire spell at the arachnid.

A bolt from one of her frantic spells flew and hit the back wall, turning the stone translucent, revealing a dusty eluvian hidden behind it. Dawn hadn't even noticed, too busy burning the spider to a crisp. "Kill it with fire!" she shrieked.

"It's dead, Inquisitor!" Cassandra yelled, alarmed. Dawn blushed as she stopped, seeing her handwork having burned away half the vegetation. A crisp and blackened corpse of a spider was left behind. Morrigan gawked at the eluvian and then back to the Inquisitor.

"That seems to have unlocked it. Well, let's come along."

Dawn cleared her throat and quietly placed her staff on her back, cheeks a bright red. She caught up with Morrigan, who stood opposite from the mirror. Morrigan focused and lifted her hands up, sparkling with magic, and the eluvian came to life, showing a distorted picture of the Crossroads.

"Shall we?" Morrigan said, stepping aside, gesturing welcomingly to the eluvian. They filed in, Inquisitor first, followed by her companions. Morrigan came in last, almost bumping into Dorian, who had froze in spot. In fact, all four had stopped to gawk at...something, in complete awe, jaws agape.

She stepped around them to see what the fuss was, the source of the shock was obvious: a group of mages in strange robes with a warrior with unfamiliar wolf-styled armor. One of the mages was an anthropomorphic cat with a mustache, fur, ears, swinging tail and all, who gawked right back at the humans and elf. The other one of note was a grayish-purple skinned elf with red eyes, which were wide in alarm.

There was what felt like a long pause of several moments' duration until Vidar spoke.

"We come in peace?"


	2. Introductions

Vidar gingerly stepped forward, hands in the air, to the other group. "We come in peace," he repeated, unsure if they even spoke his language, "we mean you no harm. I am Tribune Vidar Strong-Steel, assigned by the Imperial Legion to protect my younger sister here with the apprentices."

Dawn pursed her lips and tried her best not to continue staring at the strange cat-person or the bizarre-looking elf. "We also come in peace, if you have no intentions of violence. Where did you people come from?"

"Skyrim, from the College of Winterhold." He received nothing but baffled stares. "Tamriel?" The name continued to ring no bells. "Nirn? Mundus? The Aurbis? Are we in a plane of Oblivion? Are you daedra?"

"I, er, I'm afraid we have no idea where any of that is." Dawn replied hesitantly. "We...we're not whatever you just said we are. Daedra? We've never even heard of those. How did you get here?"

"Through a mirror," Brelyna spoke, "over there. We can show you. Just on the other side of this rock." She pointed in its direction, and the Inquisition moved forward to where she pointed, the other group side-stepping them as they came. Another eluvian glistened.

Tolfdir cleared his throat, getting their attention. "Perhaps it'd be best if we cleared some things up. I am Tolfdir, an instructor of the College of Winterhold, a university for the study of magic. All of these with me, save for the man in armor, are apprentices of the College. We came here only discover what was found in our own Midden."

"You come to the Crossroads, a place between the Fade and Thedas." Morrigan explained. "Though, I have a distinct feeling you haven't any idea what either of those places are. You are not of our world."

"Extraordinary! Simply extraordinary!" the wizard exclaimed, eyes twinkling with excitement. "There's so much we can learn from each other! Oh, confound it all, where did I put my notebook...?"

Dawn laughed. "Maybe we should properly introduce ourselves. I am Dawn Trevelyan, and these are my friends and associates." She turned to them. "Please, introduce yourselves."

"Yes, please," Dorian spoke up, staring in fascination at J'zargo, "what in the world are you?"

J'zargo grinned. "J'zargo is a khajiit. A most handsome one, at that. These ones should feel so honored for the first one met to be a most charming mage khajiit."

Cassandra let out a disgusted noise, and Sera rolled her eyes. "You're just a weird cat."

"And you're just a weird elf." J'zargo retorted. Sera pouted.

"Who you callin' elfy, cat?"

"Certainly not you," J'zargo said with a dismissive wave, "you barely seem like an elf. A strange human with pointy ears, perhaps."

Sera giggled. "Yeah, well, you...you're furry. Maybe I'll like you, 'Zargo."

The pleasantries went by fast and friendly, until one unintroduced left. Tanya Strong-Steel found herself sheepishly hiding behind her brother until Tolfdir pushed her forward.

"And this," the master wizard said proudly, "is Lady Tanya Strong-Steel, Vidar's younger sister. She is one of our most talented at the college, and Dragonborn, no less."

Dawn smiled and approached her. "A pleasure, my lady."

Tanya hesitated. "Um...h-hi...yes, I'm, um...Tanya. I...um...do magic?" She felt bewildered by all the new faces, all staring at her. Dawn shook her hand, and Tanya weakly forced a smile. Vidar sighed.

"You'll have to pardon her; she's very shy around new people. Tanya will warm right up to you once she gets to know you, then she'll talk your ear off about books and magic. Rather unexpected for a Dragonborn, I suppose."

"What's a Dragonborn?" Cassandra asked, baffled. Vidar ignored his sister, who nudged him, frowning.

"I suppose you wouldn't know what that is. A Dragonborn, or Dovahkiin, is the soul of a dragon, within a mortal body. A chosen one, a hero. She's slain many dragons, and can speak their tongue, breathe their fire, as they do."

Tanya wanted to melt into the ground and disappear as everyone, even her fellow apprentices and friends, stared at her; on their half, with pride, and on Dawn's half, with confusion. "Are you serious?" Dorian asked, stunned.

"Is she an abomination? Possessed?" Cassandra demanded, alarmed. Tolfdir gasped.

"Goodness, no, nothing like that! Tanya is Tanya, and she was born this way. Dragon blood courses through her veins. Don't be so modest, my dear, it's an honor."

Again the desire to escape made itself present. The Dragonborn avoided eye contact. Sera paid this bashfulness no heed. "Can you breathe fire?" Sera asked. Tanya looked up and nodded her head.

"Yes."

"I wanna see!"

"I...I suppose I could..." She turned away from the others, so the fire would not singe them. She breathed in deeply. "Yol...toor shul!" Tanya, shy and awkward, had mastered the art of making her shouts as quiet as possible, and yet it still was audible enough for all to hear. A steady stream of fire came from her mouth, blackening a nearby rock wall.

Dawn and her party was stunned into shocked silence. That is, all except for Sera, who squealed, delighted. "That was...wow!" she exclaimed. "You don't look like a bloody dragon, but that doesn't matter, though. Spitting out the fire was really grand! I'm gonna like you, Tawn." She bounced up to the Dragonborn, grinning. "Wanna do that again?"

Tanya sheepishly shrugged. "Um..."

Sera giggled, throwing an arm around her. "Aww, you're shy; you're just so cute! Don't worry about that none with me."

"Cute and deadly." Cassandra deadpanned. Tanya recoiled, and Cassandra's eyes widened. "Oh, I apologize. I meant no offense, Dragonborn."

"No, you can just call me Tanya, not..." The Dragonborn retreated behind her brother, who shrugged.

"Give her time."

Dawn continued to smile at the young woman, younger than her by a few years, and pulled off her left gauntlet, revealing the mark, glistening and glowing with a soft green light. Tanya's eyes widened with fascination. "What's that?" she inquired, carefully taking the Inquisitor's hand and studying it. Cassandra smiled.

"You're not the only one who's apparently a chosen one, here. Perhaps the Maker had you two meet for a reason."

"What?" Tanya asked, staring at Dawn. "You...did a god, a Divine, a Prince, give you this? I sense an energy from this...not of Tamriel, but perhaps not entirely of your world?" The mage began rattling off a mile a minute about what she observed from the palm. She chattered endlessly about the hand with Dawn for at least five minutes before pausing. She stopped when she saw Dawn giving her an amused grin, and blushed furiously, pulling away from her hand. "I apologize."

Dawn continued to smile. "No, I'm glad to see you willing to talk. You're welcome to inspect it. As Cassandra said, some believe that perhaps I was given this mark by the Maker...or saved by Him, or put in the right place at the right time. A Herald. Do your people see you as something similar?"

Tanya nodded. "Yes, a great hero meant to vanquish the evil that is Alduin, and restore peace to the land, and oh, by the Nine, there's so much pressure...I don't think I was right for this job, though."

"I think I can relate." Dawn said with a chuckle. She put the glove back on and looked up to Tolfdir. "If we can keep it low-key to keep the masses from noticing aliens from another universe, I don't see the harm in allowing some of your scholars to learn of our magic, if you share some of yours."

Tolfdir nodded. "That would be ideal. We'll have some of our mages take turns, and as much as I'd like to explore your world, I have business to attend to back at the College. Why don't you take Tanya and her brother with you, for now?"

"What?" Tanya sputtered. "Master, I...I have my duties as Dragonborn, and no doubt Onmund, Brelyna, and J'zargo would love to explore as much as I."

"Oh, yes, khajiit quite agrees with Tanya," J'zargo piped up, "why not allow J'zargo to come?"

"They don't have khajiit or dunmer there, J'zargo," Brelyna pointed out, "we'd stick out like sore thumbs. Maybe if we found an illusion spell that hides ourselves, we could go in."

"I could come." Onmund protested, frowning at Tanya. "I don't like the idea of you going into that strange place with just your brother. Maybe I should come. To, um, help keep you, er..." A blush came to his cheeks, as did Tanya. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

"That's sweet of you, but I can handle myself."

Tolfdir crossed his arms. "I believe it may be good for you to spend time with another supposed chosen one. Maybe you shall learn to bear it well, as Dawn appears to do. That, and you're always begging Urag for the odd books on obscure magic- this is your chance to make some discoveries."

The Dragonborn hesitated and then nodded. "If...if you believe it to be best, Master."

"I do." Tolfdir agreed. "Then they can come and explore our world, too, eventually. Inquisitor, I send you off with one of the college's finest mages and her brother, a fine warrior. Treat them well."

"We shall." Dawn affirmed, putting her fist upon her chest. "Welcome to the Inquisition."


	3. The First Dragon

Following an introduction and explanation back at the nearest Inquisition camp in the Emerald Graves, Tanya found herself surrounded by the Inquisitor's companions, all curious about her. She had displayed her fire breath to them, and Iron Bull found himself absolutely delighted by the Dragonborn, repeatedly praising the display as badass. Vivienne and Solas pushed her for details on her world's magic and her college, while she was left overwhelmed.

"Tanya, darling, don't be so shy," Vivienne pressed, "speak up. We'll teach you everything you wish to know about our magic if you tell us about yours."

Solas nodded in agreement. "I have so much to teach you about the Fade and magic, and you have much to teach us. Don't be so shy; we're not going to hurt you. We're just curious."

"Um..." Tanya squeaked and shrank back. "I...um...er..."

"You smell really dragon-y," Bull said cheerfully, "I don't want that to sound weird, but you really do seem like you're a dragon. What other stuff can you do?"

Tanya wanted to hide in one of the tents. "I...um...can use ice breath..."

"I wanna see!" Sera yelled. Vidar finally was about to intervene when Varric did, looking exasperated.

"Lay off of her," the dwarf ordered, "she just got here, and the poor thing's shaking like a leaf. There will be time for all this interrogation later. Give her some space, and one thing at a time."

Grumbling, the others pulled away from her. Tanya gave Varric a grateful smile. "Thank you..."

"No problem," Varric said calmly. He held up a copy of _Hard in Hightown_ , which Tanya's eyes locked on curiously. "I heard you like books, so I thought I'd bring you one of mine for you to keep." The dwarf handed her the book, a grin on his face as her eyes widened and twinkled with excitement at the brand-new book with a story she had never laid eyes on.

She opened the book and began to skim the first page in delight. Tanya looked back up to him with a genuine smile. "Thank you. I...I appreciate it. Your name is Varric, right?"

"That's me. Rogue, writer, businessman, and professional annoyance for Cassandra." he said with a chuckle, grinning at the seeker, who was sitting across from Tanya around the fire, _Swords and Shields_ in hand. She made a disgusted noise and didn't look up from the book. Tanya pulled at her knapsack by her feet, opening it to reveal a plethora of books.

"You write?" she asked quietly, "That's interesting. I've never had the knack for it, myself, but I love reading. You're welcome to my books if you treat them well."

Varric walked up, carefully peeking through the books. "Got any recommendations, Bookworm?"

Tanya raised an eyebrow. "Bookworm?"

"It's a nickname. It work for you?" he asked. Tanya giggled.

"Yes. I have to admit that it's rather appropriate. I actually recommend The Real Barenziah or The Cake and the Diamond. Some of it might not make sense, since you've never been to Tamriel, but you can follow the story. Both of those are my Real Barenziah comes in five books, and each one is fantastic, full of scandal, secrecy, and the truth of..." She blushed, cutting herself off. "Um, sorry. I'll try not to babble."

Varric chuckled. "No worries, Bookworm. You can talk all you want about books with me. I'll go ahead and try that one." He pulled it from the bag, jostling the books slightly as he searched and found first book of The Real Barenziah. A copy of _The Book of the Dragonborn_ was made obvious by accident of his search, one that caught the eye of Iron Bull.

"Can I read one of your books?" he asked curiously. Tanya nodded, not looking up from _Hard in Hightown_ as she began to read. Bull carefully took the book out and began to read it. As soon as the others spied the title, Sera, Vivienne, Dorian, Solas, and Cassandra scurried over his shoulder to read it. Vidar had settled himself next to his sister, taking a copy of Chance's Follyfrom her bag.

Cole smiled at Varric. "She's happier, now. You made her feel like she can be here."

Tanya had barely noticed what Cole said, enraptured by the book. Vidar and Varric grinned. "As I said, Kid," the rogue remarked cheerfully, "most people are like cats."

"She's not a cat. She's a dragon." Cole murmured. "She isn't in the right body, but it's where she's supposed to be."

Varric looked up towards Vidar, who had gone largely unnoticed due to the presence of his sister, not that he minded; the man liked privacy as much as his sibling. "Whatcha reading there, Wolf?"

Vidar blinked, blanching, and looked up from the book at Varric. Tanya looked up, alarmed at the dwarf. "You mean me?" Vidar sputtered, trying to hide his alarm. "Um, I'm reading _Chance's Folly._ Wolf? That's your nickname for me...?" he asked nervously. The dwarf shrugged.

"It's the armor. And, er...no offense, but the smell. Somehow seems right for you. Something wrong with it?"

"No!" Vidar blurted. He turned red as the others save for Cole and Tanya gave him surprised looks at his outburst. "I mean, er...that's fine, Varric. Sorry."

Tanya relaxed back, realizing they couldn't tell what he was, not from the faint smell of dog that came from her brother that was an unfortunate side effect of being a werewolf. Varric frowned but said nothing more, turning back to his book. Vidar sheepishly tried to return his attention to his book. Silence fell on the camp for a time until Bull flipped to the last page of _The Book of the Dragonborn._

 _The World-Eater Wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn._

"That's her." Dorian whispered. "She must be the Last Dragonborn the book describes."

"There must be millions of people in her world," Cassandra murmured, "and she happened to be among the people we met in the Crossroads. The meeting of the Herald and the Dragonborn can't be a mere accident. The Maker must have willed this for a reason."

The Inquisitor finally returned to where the others were encamped, having been busy filling requisitions and orders to have the eluvian moved to Skyhold. The arrangements were made, and soon the portal would be in her fortress, safe and sound. Cassandra waved the herald over, who obeyed and came forward. The others began to murmur about their discovery to the herald, who looked unsurprised at the information they gave her.

Tanya heard them all but let them continue. She preferred they learn more about what she was from a book than having to give a long lecture, and continued to not react to the group's muttering. It wasn't until the unmistakable roar of a dragon echoed through the air did she look up from the book. She looked up, more annoyed than in fear, as a high dragon swooped over the camp. The Dragonborn paid barely any attention to the screams and shouts of the others, who all scrambled to find their weapons.

"Nid!" she yelled at the dragon, exasperated. "Drem! Niid krif! Niid laan krif!"

"Volaan, Dovahkiin!" the dragon yelled, sounding little more than roars to the others save for the word 'dovahkiin'. "Niid drem!"

"Drem uv ziil gro dovah ulse! Drem!" Tanya screamed, warning her.

"Niid! Krif!" the dragon yelled back.

Tanya picked up her staff and scurried out of the camp, allowing the dragon to chase her, to lure her away from the others. The Inquisitor and her companions scrambled to their feet to follow and help her fight. When Tanya judged herself to be far away enough from the Inquisition camp, she stopped and stood her ground, staring down the dragon.

"Fo!" she Shouted, her breath becoming ice briefly. Fo was the only word she knew so far of the Shout. The dragon seemed largely unaffected, only mildly slowed by it. Tanya growled as the beast landed.

"Tanya!" Dawn cried. Tanya turned to see the others catch up, ready to help. "Use your fire breath instead! Go!"

"Give me a minute! Shouts have cooldowns! I'll be ready in half a minute!" Tanya protested, summoning a fireball from her staff. She swung it at the dragon's face, who howled in pain as it singed the scales. The Dragonborn glared at the dragon, preparing to unleash her next shout. "Yol Toor Shul!"

Iron Bull and Sera almost dreamily watched the fire spring from her mouth, burning the wings of their adversary. Bull almost wanted to cry at this beautiful fight as he jumped in, swinging at the dragon's legs with his axe. "This is a good day! This is a very good day!"

Between the Dragonborn, her brother, the Inquisitor, and all the others, the dragon didn't stand much of a chance. Soon enough, the dragon faltered and fell over, breathing its last breath. Blood poured from its wounded legs and skull, relaxing permanently as she died. Dawn breathed, swiping sweat off her brow as the others stopped. She smiled as Bull and Sera cheered over the dragon's defeat.

"Good job, everyone. Tanya, you really..." The Inquisitor froze as the dragon skin began to crackle and burn, flowing into swirling golden energy, the magic dancing through the air as it surrounded the Dragonborn. She merely closed her eyes and felt the energy rushing into her. The usual sensation of a hot head and mild dizziness subsided quickly as the soul was absorbed, leaving behind only the skeleton. Everyone had been struck dumb by the sight.

"Bad...ass..." Bull breathed, "that was..."

"Amazing." Cassandra uttered.

"Beautiful." Dorian gasped.

"She's gone!" Cole cried in horror. Vivienne rolled her eyes.

"Of course it is. It's dead."

"No! I mean really gone! She doesn't exist anymore!" the boy cried. Tanya shrank back, ashamed at the outburst. "Tanya _ate_ her!"

"I'm sorry, Cole," Tanya apologized, "I can't control it. I don't want to destroy their souls, but it just happens. I can't..."

"You shouldn't be near them when they die." Cole moaned. "You don't want to kill them or take their power. But it happens and you can't stop it."

"Back down, Cole," Vivienne snapped, "it's just a dragon. The camp is safe, and the Dragonborn has performed her job adequately." Vivienne looked to the woman, who continued to shrink back at her gaze. "As dangerous as she is, she did what she is meant to do."

"This isn't what she wants to do." Cole replied sadly. "She wants to show them another way, like Paarthunax."

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Tanya: No! Peace! No fight! No want fight!**  
 **Dragon: Intruder, Dragonborn! No peace!**  
 **Tanya: Peace or your soul is bound to me for eternity!**  
 **Dragon: No! Fight!**

 **Her grammar isn't the best. She's still learning the language.**


	4. Dragon Courtship

Tanya stared, mortified, at the sight before her. Sera and Bull were laughing loudly, cackling with glee. Dorian and the Inquisitor had shit-eating grins, snickering lowly. Vidar was giving a death glare to those before them while his sister remained dumbstruck and red in the cheeks.

Three drakes stood on the outskirts of camp, all trying to make the Dragonborn swoon. They stared at her in rapture, standing at attention after they dropped their gifts by her feet. An august ram, bear, and a snowfleur were before her, bloody and mangled, while the drakes awaited her reaction, staring silently at her.

"I don't know what to say. The dragons here are significantly dumber than the ones at home." Tanya groaned as the drakes spied a poor nug racing by. They fought over the kill to give to their beloved.

"I think you've established yourself as the dominant dragon, since you killed the high dragon last night," Dawn said, trying not to laugh, "they're all very taken by you. I'd call that high compliments."

One of the drakes cooed and rubbed his head against Tanya's chest, who growled and pushed him away while Sera and Bull's cackles grew louder. "I don't bloody care," she grumbled, "I..."

"Let them woo you!" Dorian exclaimed, amused. "They'll be at your beck and call in no time. You're the best dragon in the world, and they know it."

Vidar growled. "Away from briinahi! None of you are worthy!"

One in particular did not take kindly to Vidar's shouting. "Zeymah do dovahkiin gahvoh! Rek los niid uthi!" He puffed an ember at the warrior, who narrowly managed to dodge the breath. The two glared at each other coldly. Tanya groaned.

"I'm taken already!" she yelled. "We have incompatible genitals! It's not meant to be!"

Bull snorted. "Oh, come on, let them down gently. They tried so hard to please you. Might wanna try that weird dragon language with them."

Sera giggled. "They've got dragon boners for you, Tawn. You're hot stuff."

"Bri los lot." the smallest drake added.

"Ew, no!" Tanya cried. Vidar looked towards them, still very unamused.

"Dragons here are different than the ones in your world. They don't speak the common tongue or are immortal like ours. And dumber." he pointed out.

"Talk to them." the Inquisitor bidded. Tanya sighed, thought carefully, and began speaking the dragon tongue, as grammatically incorrect but understandable as the night before.

"Zu'u ahmuli." she said firmly. Her brother gave her a baffled look.

"Doesn't ahmul mean husband? You and Onmund aren't-"

"They don't need to know that we're only dating." Tanya argued. "Besides, I doubt the dragons here have any concept of what marriage is. If anything, it'll translate to 'mate', I hope. They just need to know that I'm taken."

Dorian shook his head. "The dragons here, the female ones, usually have several males attend to her. They've got to be confused."

And confused they were. The drakes gawked at her, heads cocked to the side. "Ahrk...?" the largest one asked.

Tanya groaned. "Meyye."

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Vidar: "Away from my sister (briinahi)!"**

 **Drake: "Brother of Dragonborn, yield! She is not under your command!"**

 **Drake #2: "Your beauty is great."**

 **Tanya: "I have a husband/mate." (she is not married to him, but it was the closest word she had).**

 **Drake #3: "So...?"**

 **Tanya: "Fools."**


	5. Curse of the Moon

All-in-all, it had been a very successful day in Crestwood. The sky was overcast, and it was almost as dark as when the rift was in the lake. Tanya was kept far enough away from the high dragon, away from the fight, when the Inquisitor's party killed it. Much to Cole and the Inquisitor's relief, no soul was consumed; it had the chance to pass on through the Fade. Cole was happy with the knowledge it still existed somewhere beyond, while Dawn found herself happy to actually harvest the dragon scales and webbing.

The siblings from Tamriel helped slay some bandits on the road, protecting Crestwood from their attacks. When the sky grew even darker (they could barely see the sun setting through the cloud cover) they made for the Inquisition camp nearest the cave where Stroud and Hawke were met. Tanya had settled by the fire, quietly scribbling down notes, quietly speaking with Solas, who was writing his own. The two had become fast friends, bonding over magic.

Vidar had barely had time to change out of his armor and into his outerwear to settle by the fire when it hit him. He shook and almost fell off of his seat as he convulsed, feeling his heartbeat begin to race. Wide-eyed, he peered up at the sky, looking for a moon obscured by the cloud cover. A thin cloud revealed it to him, a bright and beautiful full moon barely visible. Tanya gaped at it in alarm before turning to her brother, eyes wide as they darted between the Inquisition soldiers and her brother.

Dawn and her companions jumped at Vidar's sudden shaking and heavy breathing, baffled as his eyes seemed to lock onto the moon. "Vidar, what was that? Are you alright?" The Inquisitor asked, frowning. Vidar gave her a brief look and then met his sister's eyes. The change was coming, and coming soon. He wanted to kick himself for not even considering that Thedas might also have a moon or two that could get full.

As he felt the next pulse shake him, he knew he had no time to explain. He remembered a cave in the trench by the astrarium cave...there. He could hide _there_.

The man bolted, ignoring surprised cries and questions being yelled from the others. Tanya joined him, dropping her notes, keeping on his heel as they ran for the cave, before his transformation was revealed. Vidar didn't want to run; everything hurt, head thudding with agony, muscles beginning to burn. His senses began to heighten, and he could hear a stampede behind he and his sister, chasing him.

Tanya looked back to see the Inquisitor and most her party members having given chase, yelling for them to stop and explain. She made out Sera, Cole, Cassandra, Iron Bull, Dorian, and Solas among them. Scowling, she cast a haphazard wall of fire behind them with a swift wave of the hand and kept going. The wall did not slow them much or for very long; Dorian had settled the flames almost immediately with his own counterspell.

Her brother stumbled and yelped as another wave of pain hit him. Tanya wasted no time trying to pull him up to his feet, throwing a fire mine on the ground and taking off with him for the caverns. The warrior was stumbling, the moon taking him quickly. Dawn came to a halt to quickly dispel the mine while Sera watched them head for the caves in the darkness.

"Caves. They're headed for the caves. Let's go!" she urged, and on they went.

Tanya practically had to drag her moaning brother into the deepest recess of the cave. She couldn't see an inch in front of her candlelight spell, but eventually they found the room where the spiders were, their webs still sticking to the rocks. Vidar fell to his hands and knees, wheezing and making guttural, canine-like sounds against his will. He yelled out in pain as his body began to stretch and burn. His sister was left to kneel down to his side, trying her best to subdue the pain with what spells she could try.

She looked up in sheer terror as she saw the Inquisitor catch up, illuminating the room with a wave of the hand, making the torches come to life. She recoiled along with the others at the sight of Vidar, who was convulsing, heaving hard breaths of pure agony. Tanya glared at the group, wielding her staff. "Stay back! Don't hurt him!"

"We're not going to hurt him!" Dawn exclaimed, exasperated and heaving, trying to regain her breath. "Just tell us what's going on so we can help!"

Cole grimaced. "Skin burning and stretching, muscles aching and pulling, the moon hurts, I should have known there would been a moon here, can't stop it, can't escape the curse." he said anxiously. Everyone was left to watch in horror as the transformation went full-blown. Vidar's clothes ripped at the seams while he screamed in agony,

"Maker have mercy!" Cassandra cried, stepping back. "He's..."

" _Werewolf!_ " Iron Bull blurted, putting an arm in front of Dorian, who paled at the sight, eyes wide and full of fear. All were frozen in spot as they watched the man shift, fur springing from his skin, mouth becoming a snout, teeth sharpening and nails extending. The sickening sound of bones cracking accompanied the growling and panting. His final scream had become a howl as the transformation finished, leaving a heaving werewolf before them.

Sera had screamed and jumped behind Cassandra in absolute terror, the seeker with a hand on her sword, looking horrified and pale. Dorian and Iron Bull stared, unblinking, jaws dropped and eyes wide as they tried to process what they had just seen. Solas was grimacing, more out of sympathy than fear for the werewolf before him. Cole merely looked saddened, unsure of how to help. Dawn was left speechless, opening and closing her mouth, ghostly white in the face, blinking in confusion.

Tanya growled at the shocked party and her brother, staff held at length, glowing with fire magic. She glared at them, swinging the staff to make them back up. "I said don't hurt him! Don't touch him, don't... _I'll kill you if you tell anyone or hurt my brother!_ I _mean_ it!" she screamed, red in the face. " _Stay back!_ "

"Sister," Vidar groaned, still sounding pained, his voice raspier and shaken, "it's done." His words made Cassandra pull her hand away from her sword, and Sera peek out from behind her, though the elf was still shaking and whimpering. Solas's eyes widened.

"You retain your faculties, Vidar?" the elven mage asked. Vidar gasped and nodded, trying to move himself into a sitting position.

"Yes. My curse is not as bad as most werewolves. I retain my mind...just not my body. I'm here. I mean you no harm." He groaned. "I am sorry. I should have known that the full moon was still a threat in this world, too. I never meant for any of you to have to see me like this, much less the transformation. It...is not a pleasant sight."

Bull grunted, frowning. "Not a pleasant sensation either, I'd imagine. You alright now that it's over, Vid? It looked like that hurt. A lot."

The werewolf bit back any whines he would have made. "Fine. I'll be fine. This is hardly the first time this has happened." He looked to his sister, who remained red-faced and distrustful of the others. "Sister, they're not going to attack me. You can put your staff away."

Tanya glared at him. "You don't... _ugh!_ " She glared at the group. "You're not going to hurt him?"

Dawn had regained her senses and nodded weakly. "Yes, Tanya. None of us will harm your brother. Isn't that right?" she asked the others. Everyone nodded awkwardly, silently, gawking at the werewolf. Dorian stepped forward, no longer looking nearly as shocked, but saddened.

"You...you're really all there, aren't you?" He frowned, eyebrows furrowed. "Maker's breath, how did this happen to you?"

Vidar sighed. "It's a long story, and to spare some involved, I'll give you the short version. I was under the influence of a potion for an injury and wasn't thinking clearly. I got out of bed when I wasn't supposed to, the curse was proffered, and then..." He groaned. "I can't tell you much other than it was an accident born of foolishness."

"When did this happen?" Dawn asked. Vidar shrugged.

"Two or three months ago, I would say."

Dorian sighed, his frown now entirely pity. "Then...this wasn't your fault, not really. You weren't of sound mind."

" _Maker_ ," Cassandra whispered, horrified, "you poor soul. I can't imagine being stricken with the curse of lycanthropy. I am very sorry."

The werewolf sighed. "It...hasn't been _all_ bad. I can take this form whenever I want, I'm stronger, faster, and I'm immune to disease. When it's not a full moon, I can change back and forth at will." He grunted. "It doesn't change the fact that I still have some suppressed bloodlust...among other things, as you can imagine."

"Like the full moon, and how it brings out your curse," Solas murmured, "that pain you were in...does that happen every time you transform? I imagine the pain's half of the curse in and of itself."

Tanya crossed her arms. "It does. He'll deny it, but I've been present for most of them. It's agony for him every time. _The screaming and howling_..."

Cole knelt down next to the werewolf, unafraid. " _Blood boiling, bones breaking and bending, muscles being stretched in every direction, it hurts, everything is pain. Everything is...angry. Hurt. His screams turn into howls while she watches, wanting to help but not knowing how. He howls to herald the end. He feels shame for liking the hunt._ " Cole spoke, this time earning all ears. "It must be hard. I want to help you."

"You're being helpful now," Vidar reassured, "by being accepting. I was certain that at least one of you were going to pull a pitchfork or a torch out of your ass and kill me." His ears twitched and he looked away. Cole extended a hand and began to scratch behind his ears calmly. Vidar's eyes initially widened, then drooped in pleasure, leg beginning to bounce up and down.

"You like this," Cole laughed, "good."

Vidar chuckled. "I guess I do. Now I know why dogs like it. That's so good."

"You are a dog." Tanya deadpanned, looking annoyed still, arms crossed. She pursed her lips and looked at Sera, who was still staring at Vidar and grimacing, hiding behind Cassandra. Vidar took notice and turned his attention to Sera, who shrank back at his gaze.

He frowned. "Sera..."

"You're all... _furry._ " she mumbled, still sounding frightened. "Are you gonna eat me?"

"Divines, no," Vidar reassured, "please, Sera, don't be scared. Just trust me, please. I still wish to be your friend, and I promise I'll never hurt you, especially not in this form. Besides," he scoffed, "I doubt you'd taste good, anyways."

Her nose wrinkled. "You're a wolf. Wolves think everything taste good."

"Okay, but I'm a refined werewolf with excellent taste."

"Oh, go lick your arsehole." Sera retorted with an eyeroll. "That's what dogs do." She drew laughs from the others, Vidar laughing the loudest. He grinned wolfishly at her, teeth visible during his laugh. Sera scowled. "Don't smile at me like that. Your teeth are creepy. You're all weird and wolfy...you're gonna warn me before you go all wolfy, right? Next times?"

Vidar nodded. "I won't ever, ahem, _'go all wolfy'_ , without fair warning. I don't do it unless pushed against a wall, anyways. Hopefully at some point I won't go wolfy at all. I'm looking for a cure, anyways."

Sera didn't move for a minute, and then finally she stepped out from behind Cassandra, staring hesitantly at him. He smiled, though this time his smile was not an open-mouthed grin. "Sera, you remember that time a few weeks ago we filled Vivienne's bedroll with stinky cheeses?"

The elf giggled. "Yeah, I do. Except only then you smelled like dog and stinky cheese, and Vivienne actually pushed you into the lake with her staff and threw a soap bar at you. Then you smelled like wet dog." She snickered. "You smelled like shite for a whole day, but it was right funny." Sera stopped smiling and began to frown at the werewolf. "You...you're really all there, Wolfy. It's _you_." The horror on her face returned, but no longer with fear, instead sorrow as she grimaced and crossed her arms, despairing. "Oh, shit...fuck, shit, tits, arse...you unlucky arsehole."

The Inquisitor nodded her head. "Perhaps the resources of the Inquisition can be used to help find a permanent cure for you."

Tanya hesitated. "We're close-ish, and I don't want a bunch of people knowing..."

"I trust the Inquisitor, sister," Vidar interrupted, "so long as she tries to keep this information between as few people as possible."

Dawn sighed. "I think that the rest of the inner circle should know, and the advisors. They can help us look for the cure. But no one else, I promise you. We should head back to camp to tell them..."

Solas looked to the Inquisitor, frowning. "Someone should stay behind to make sure he is undiscovered. He ran for a reason; he deserves our protection."

"Dorian and I can do it." Bull agreed, throwing an arm around his lover, who coughed and rolled his eyes but didn't protest. "We'll make sure no one tries to come in other than Inquisition."

The others headed back to camp with backwards glances while Bull and Dorian settled themselves by the mouth of the tunnel. Vidar pressed himself against the back wall, away from any voyeur's eyes, looking down at the ground in absolute silence, save for the noisy breathing that came from being in beast form. Tanya sat beside him, quietly leaning against him, eyes half-lidded.

A half hour passed quickly. Dorian and Bull spied someone further down by the tunnel entrance, and moved to stop them. Tanya stood up, readying her staff. Vidar merely pushed himself against the wall as much as he could, whimpering lowly.

"It's just me," Varric's voice echoed, "Varric Tethras. Don't throw a fireball in my face when I walk in, Bookworm."

Vidar sheepishly tried to hide behind his sister. Her slightly chubby frame did very little to hide the hulking beast, but nonetheless she stood tall to protect him. Dorian and Bull walked in forth, leading the dwarf. Bull's arms were crossed, staring bemusedly at the werewolf, while Dorian just continued to look tired out by everything.

Varric passed them and paused at the sight of Vidar, clutching a bag slung over his shoulder. His eyes widened ever so slightly, and his grip on the bag tightened; he didn't even notice himself doing it as he took in the werewolf. Hearing was one thing, but seeing...he resisted giving a 'well, shit' to the whole situation. He exhaled sharply. "Wolf. You know I can still see you behind your sister, right? I already know. The Inquisitor told me everything, along with Vivienne and Blackwall; you can come out now."

The werewolf moved out from behind her, ears drooping, eyes averted. Varric opened the bag and tossed Tanya's notebook to her, who caught it and smiled at the dwarf gratefully. He also pulled out some clothes, holding them up for Vidar to see. "For when you change back in the morning. Rainier donated some of his clothes. Said he didn't want you walking all the way back to camp naked."

"Thank you." Vidar murmured. Varric nodded, with the same look of pity that was on many of the others' faces.

"Wolf, you know that you're still my friend, right? You're good with me."

"Thanks, Varric." He paused and huffed. "I guess that nickname was more appropriate than you imagined."

"Much more appropriate. Foreshadowing at its finest." the dwarf agreed. "You doing okay now? I heard that the... _transformation_...wasn't pretty."

Vidar nodded. "I'll be fine. How are Thom and Vivienne? How did they react?"

"As well as you could expect." Varric answered, shrugging. "Both were pretty shocked; Hero took it pretty well after hearing you were of sound mind and harmless and asked me to convey his sympathy." He sighed. "The Iron Lady, on the other hand, was throwing a fit and arguing with the Inquisitor and Cassandra, last I saw."

"Well, at least most of the party came around. I suppose it can't be helped that Vivienne is not pleased." Vidar grumbled.

Tanya scowled. "If she breathes a word of this to anyone, I'll-"

"Who'd believe her?" Bull interrupted, rolling his eyes again. "Besides, who would she tell? Vidar's not famous here, practically unknown. Not to mention the Orlesian court would be disgusted by the mention of..." He stopped himself. "Er..."

"Well," Dorian continued, glaring at Bull. "I wouldn't worry too much about her running her mouth."

"And you, Varric? How'd you react?" Vidar asked. Varric rubbed the back of his neck.

"To be honest, somehow I wasn't that surprised." he admitted. "Maybe I've just seen too much shit in the last few years to be shocked by anything anymore. Anyways, the Inquisitor stationed a few soldiers to watch the trench and the cave entrance. They don't know what they're guarding or why, but they're loyally making sure no one steps foot over here." He began to pick through the bag again until he found a deck of cards. He smiled. "While you're stuck in here, care for a game of Wicked Grace?"

The werewolf blinked. "You'd actually play a card game with me when I'm...like _this?_ "

"Why not?" Varric asked, shrugging again. "You're not racing to eat me, and since you're here until the morning, might as well do something to occupy us." He held up the deck of cards. Vidar shared a look with his sister, and Dorian with Iron Bull. He looked back to him tiredly.

"Deal the cards."


	6. Peace Talks

"You want me to do _what?_ "

The travel to the Hissing Wastes had resulted in an incredible amount of bitching and moaning from Tanya, who continuously threatened to use her Fast Travel spell to go home if they spent any longer in the desert. Dawn begged her to keep on with them, for she had a job for her, and her alone. It only figured that her abilities as Dovahkiin would be why this job was meant for her.

The Inquisitor sighed. "We need to get to the Tomb of Fairel to retrieve whatever's inside. The Venatori can't have it, but my scouts report that a high dragon is guarding the entrance. I was hoping you could talk her into letting us pass peacefully, without a confrontation." Dawn crossed her arms. "As Dragonborn, you've gotten better and better at speaking their language naturally. We could use your help."

Tanya frowned. "What makes you think that the dragon won't just attack on sight when she realizes that a Dovahkiin, something that shouldn't exist in this world, is present?" she asked, looking dubious. Dawn shrugged.

"To tell you the truth, no. I don't know for certain that she won't attack on sight. But she's been good at keeping the Venatori away from the temple, killing the intruders. We could have them still think whatever is there remains after we leave, and she could whittle away their numbers." The Inquisitor rolled her eyes. "Corypheus is so stubborn that I wouldn't put it past him to just keep throwing agents who piss him off at the dragon." Her eyes glinted, a bribe in mind. "Listen, if you try, I'll donate an entire book shelf's worth of Thedosian books, free of charge, to you."

Divines damn it. Tanya groaned. "Fine. Let's go find this dragon."

"Finally!" Bull exclaimed, thrilled. Solas, Varric, and Vidar had been listening to the exchange patiently, while Bull couldn't wait to face yet another high dragon. Tanya grumbled to herself as Dawn led the way out of camp for the direction the temple was reported to be in, cursing under her breath.

Soon they found an archway with dwarven statues, which led to a small valley where the temple could be seen- and a sleeping high dragon before it. Bull bit back a squeal of excitement, all eyes turning to the Dragonborn. They followed the Dovahkiin, who silently walked down the hill to the dragon's nesting spot. She did not wake at their approach. They stopped some yards away from her, and Tanya went silent as she thought carefully.

She cleared her throat. "Drem yol lok!"

The high dragon began to stir. She blinked and brought her head up, turning to look at the crowd in confusion. When it fully occurred to her that the Dovahkiin stood before her, with several heavily armed companions, she pushed herself away, head raised. Tanya noted the alarmed look in her eyes, though the dragon did not immediately attack; a good sign.

"Drem yol lok." the dragon returned, sounding baffled. She leaned in and sniffed the Dragonborn, who didn't move. The others almost didn't breathe at her approach. "Dovahkiin? Daar los nii leini. Kos hi fahdon uv hokoron?"

"Fahdon zu'u hind. Mu hind fah nii krif." Tanya gestured to the Inquisitor and her party. "Nust laan wah wundun wah fin qoth ko drem. Aal mu?"

The dragon relaxed back. "Geh daar fahdonnei kos dremi."

Tanya smiled. "Kogaan, fahdon." She turned to the others. "She says it's okay, so long as you remain peaceful."

The others grinned at the news, having been completely oblivious to whatever was being said. Solas tapped his chin. "Tanya, I can't remember the phrase you taught me for gratitude. What was it?"

"Zu'u fin tiiraz key." she claimed, biting back a laugh. Solas smiled.

"Thank you." He cleared his throat and looked directly at the dragon. "Zu'u fin tiiraz key."

"Geh hi kos fahliil." the dragon played along, unable to smile to show her amusement. Solas bowed to her, completely unaware. Bull was covering his mouth in awe, eye sparkling with amazement.

"Can you ask her if I can touch her?"

"No, she's being nice enough as it is," Dawn interrupted, smiling sheepishly at the dragon, "let's get what we came for and move out of her space quickly."

Bull snorted. "No fun, Boss."

Varric whistled as he stared up at the dragon, who had laid back down, conversing with the Dragonborn peacefully. "No one will ever believe this one."

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Tanya: Greetings!**

 **Dragon: Greetings. Dragonborn? This isn't your world. Are you friend or enemy?**

 **Tanya: Friend, I hope. We wish for no fight. They want to travel into the tomb in peace. May we?**

 **Dragon: Yes, (if) your friends are peaceful.**

 **Tanya: Thanks, friend.**

 **Tanya: (to Solas, after he asks how to say thank you) I (am a) sad horse.**

 **Solas: I am a sad horse.**

 **Dragon: Yes, you are, elf.**

 **Soon the Inquisitor and her party will be in Tamriel.**


	7. Caution: Tamriel Awaits

"Before you enter Tamriel," Vidar started, pacing in front of the eluvian now situated in the basement of Skyhold, "let us cover the ground rules again."

A chorus of groans from the Inquisitor and her party met the statement. All were bundled in heavier outerwear, prepared for Skyrim weather. Sera rolled her eyes. "We got it already, we going or not?"

Vidar crossed his arms. "Tamriel is as, if not more, dangerous as your world. We need to ensure you understand a few things." He looked at his sister. "Did we discuss daedra enough?"

"Only about five dozen times." Dorian remarked, huffing. "We're well aware of their dangers. I believe our official phrase for it was _'just say no to daedra'_."

Sera shuddered. "They're just creepy, powerful demons. Those ones in particular you told us about...they're not gods. Can't , the lot of them."

Vidar cleared her throat, sounding annoyed as he stared stonily at the group. "We're going over it again, so just be patient. If you find a bitemark on you, two pricks about an inch apart on the skin, and can't remember how you got it, what do you do?"

"Take a cure disease potion." the group chorused dully. Tanya nodded.

"Exactly! Because if you don't...?"

"We can become vampires, those wretched _vermin_ you told us about," Vivienne spoke up, looking disgusted, "and before you say it, if we encounter any, we're to take the potion preemptively, in every case. None of us will slack on this matter, because none of us want to become such a creature."

Cassandra sighed gratefully. "We are blessed by the Maker to not have such creatures here. I shudder at the thought of being bitten by one of those."

Sera recoiled, having forgotten about them. She whimpered. "Ah... batty, creepy, blood-sucking cannibals of the night who can make _you_ into a batty, creepy, blood-sucking cannibal of the night! Scarier than demons! Fucking bats." The rogue looked at the mirror nervously. "We're not...we won't be running out too much at night, right?"

Tanya and Vidar shared a look. Vidar shrugged. "We'll try not to, but many vampires are merely made uncomfortable by the sun, and don't die immediately from it. You're somewhat safer during the day, but not completely immune to them."

Sera squealed, shrinking back. "Not helping! Freaking...pissy...shit vampires!

"They're leeches. We can handle leeches." Bull reassured. "Besides, Tanya taught the other mages how to use those undead deflecting sunlight spells. We're good. You're actually probably gonna wanna stay with a mage in this case."

Finding a trusted mage much safer than the threat of a vampire, Sera quickly moved closer to Dorian. The mage laughed. "Don't worry, I can protect you. As can Vivienne and Solas."

Cole frowned. "Not all of them are bad. Some are just people who don't want to hurt and feed on animals or bad people like bandits instead. Some didn't want this to happen to them at all. _Body cold, heart stopped, the sun hurts, everything's so clear, oh no, no, Arkay, no, why did you allow this to happen? I'm a monster, I...I don't want to hurt people. I don't want to be a monster. I miss the sun. Warm blood pooling in my mouth, it's so good, this is wrong, but it's so good...help._ " he murmured sadly. "They're not all evil."

Vivienne scoffed. "Regardless of their circumstances, we must treat all vampires as threats. Do not take pity on them, demon."

Solas scowled at her. "You would say the same for all spirits, enchanter. We will be cautious, but Cole is right. If we encounter one that does not attack and means us no harm, we would be the monsters for murder. Like Vidar, a werewolf," he said, looking towards the Dragonborn's brother. Vidar sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "he is no danger to us. Why should we assume that all are out for our blood?"

The Legionnaire cleared her throat. "Anyways, moving on to daedra. If you ever encounter daedra or any being that seems suspicious or offers you power or a reward of any sort that seems too good to be true, you say no. If you encounter an animal that doesn't normally talk that is talking, go the other way. Don't talk shit about them, don't talk about them, don't do anything to draw their attention."

Tanya looked to Cole tiredly. "No doubt you'll say something about how not all are evil. They aren't, not all."

"The Strong-Steel clan does not worship the daedra," Vidar continued, "but we respect them and try not to provoke them, because stasis cannot exist without change. Azura is the Daedric Prince we respect the most, and have even paid her tribute, before, for watching over one of our own, the Nerevarine, during the Blight in Morrowind. In case you can't remember the tale, the Nerevarine was a dunmer who was found on the doorstep of the parents of the Hero of Kvatch. They took him in, and he was an older brother to her. Meridia and Azura are generally good, but their wrath is painful and swift.

Sheogorath has only favored us because the Hero of Kvatch, our ancestor, put him in power as the successor to the Madgod instead of herself. At the time, he was a khajiit fleeing Tamriel who befriended her." He hesitated. "He has seemingly remained grateful, but that's another story. Sheogorath largely views mortals as his playthings, and you should be wary."

Tanya sighed, taking a breath. Iron Bull shifted, grumbling to himself, trying not to look frightened. The idea of a god of madness rattled him, and the very possibility of encountering him...

"Regardless," the Dragonborn continued, "a great many are dangerous and have ill will for non-daedra. I don't know how they'll react to you all, being neither aedra nor daedra, but caution is strongly advised. Moving on...if you see a werewolf, no offense, Vidar, and they manage to scratch you or bite you, what do you..."

"Cure disease potion." All of them chorused again, just as dully as before. Several looks went to Vidar, who wanted to disappear from sight. It was mortifying enough they found out before entering Tamriel. He would never hear the end of it if the other Companions were to hear of this. Vidar grunted.

"Very good. Let's move on, please." he urged, turning red. The Inquisitor smiled at him.

"Don't be so embarrassed. We know you're okay."

"Yeah!" Bull agreed, chortling. "If we encounter one, we'll just throw you at them. Be the alpha wolf, Vid!"

Vidar sighed loudly, regretting everything that had led up to this moment. Tanya cleared her throat. "Next, let's reaffirm that you can't mention the Nine Divines. Act like there's Eight in public, especially when a Thalmor agent is nearby. More than half of you worship this Maker of yours, anyways. You shouldn't need to worry too much about bringing them up."

"I thought the Strong-Steels worshiped these Nine Divines?" Cassandra asked, befuddled. "Why have they not fought against this inane law?"

"Two reasons," Vidar clarified, "one, others have and were executed, and two, we cannot face the Thalmor to oppose the White-Gold Concordat, not while the Empire's busy fighting the Stormcloaks in Skyrim. One day, there will be a war, and the Strong-Steels will be on the front lines." His expression hardened. "Mark my words. Talos worship will be allowed, and we can freely praise his name."

"For now, it's simply wiser to keep that private." Tanya added, giving her brother a look, wishing he would calm down. "Anyways, before we go in, Bull, put on that magic amulet we had made at the college for you," she ordered, "qunari don't exist in our world, and the people will probably think you're a daedra with the horns."

Bull grumbled, pulled it from his pocket, and hesitated. "Do I have to?"

"Look, if you want them to freak out and attack you on sight, be my guest." Vidar retorted. Bull eyed it with distaste and slipped it on. His appearance changed to that of an dunmer, skin a dark gray, with loose, long black hair. He cursed under his breath.

"Why this?" he demanded. Tanya exhaled, exasperated.

"We had to bribe a dunmer to lend us a lock of his hair to use in enchanting the amulet. We had to use a base, and he was volunteering for some gold. Remember, if anyone asks, you're a dunmer who's from Blacklight. Now, then," she said, turning to the others, "you all remember your aliases if anyone asks? Vivienne?"

"Redguard raised by Bretons, from Daggerfall." the mage replied calmly.

"Sera?"

"Elfy elf?" Sera teased. She scowled at the annoyed look cast at her from the others. "No fun. Fine, high elf, but I say piss it to the Dominion of Elfy Elves."

"Solas?"

"Wood elf, from Southpoint."

"Dorian?"

"Imperial, from Skingrad."

"Cassandra?"

"An Imperial from the Imperial City."

"Thom?"

"Nord, from Dawnstar."

"Varric?"

"A Nord with dwarfism from Cheydinhal." Varric chuckled. "Gotta admire that creativity. I still think it's weird that dwarves don't exist as a race, and that it's just people who are born really short. Amazing."

"We had the dwemer, but they were actually elves, and disappeared several millennia ago." Tanya replied. "Now, then, Cole?"

" _She comes with the races, wanting them to be safe and not attract more company. Not sure if it's going to work, but it has to, she wants us to be safe._ " He smiled. "Breton, from Stormhaven."

"Excellent! And finally, you, Inquisitor?"

Dawn grinned. "A Breton, from Wayrest."

"Fantastic, we're ready to go." Tanya announced, much to the relief of the others. Vidar grinned.

"Brace yourselves, you're in for a very cold world out there. Welcome to Skyrim."

* * *

 **Quick summary of blah-blah-blah:**

 **1\. don't touch the vampires**  
 **2\. don't touch the daedra**  
 **3\. don't touch the werewolves**  
 **4\. don't provoke the Thalmor**

 **4\. The Hero of Kvatch, Antonia (Toni) Strong-Steel came from a middle class, mixed-race family. She trained to be a knight for Bruma and went on to be the Hero of Kvatch, and would have married Martin, if he did not perish.**

 **She passed on the title of Madgod to a khajiit she befriended who was fleeing to the Isles, and returned home to Tamriel to become the Divine Crusader. She was favored by the people of Kvatch to take over as their Countess following the death of their former Count, who died with no living heirs. She started efforts to rebuild their city and the Strong-Steels have ruled County Kvatch ever since.**

 **Neither Tanya nor Vidar have interest in taking over its rule, but their younger sister Carlotta has a keen interest in politics. She may show up in later chapters.**

 **5\. The Nerevarine is a dunmer that was the adopted brother of Toni, who she looked up to as a role model. His whereabouts will be revealed in following chapters.**


	8. Whiterun

Winterhold was the party's disappointing introduction to Tamriel (Vivienne in particular had taken to making critical comments about the College, which Tanya did not take kindly to), Whiterun was deemed an acceptable city to show them. They walked into the city, and the others took to turning and twisting their necks to view the city.

"The walls could use work, as could the architecture," Vivienne sniffed, "but it's a vast improvement over that sad excuse for a hold in which your university is, my dear Tanya."

The Dragonborn said nothing, instead growling under her breath, turning her gaze to the ground. She knew better than to argue with Vivienne; she would end up getting upset, too much so. The two weren't exactly friends; their views on mages and magic were polar opposites, but they had remained mostly civil until Vidar's secret came out. Vivienne was disgusted by, and distrusted, the werewolf, calling him a beast and a threat. Then Tanya began arguing back, yelling, eventually having to be pulled away by her own brother. His beastial strength was barely enough to hold back her rage. The Dovahkiin's and Iron Lady's relationship ever since was rocky.

She knew better than to argue with her about the college. So long as it wasn't about her brother, she would bite her tongue. Vivienne eyed her, smirking. "No comments, Darling?"

"Mmph." Tanya grunted; Vidar put an arm around her and pulled her away, giving an annoyed look at the mage.

"She's got more control over her mouth than you or I do, apparently." Vidar said. Vivienne sniffed disdainfully.

"Amazing, really, considering what manner of beast you are." She coughed. "Ugh, I told you to dry off more after that last bath. It's like we're back in Ferelden."

"Fucking piss off, Vivvy." Sera snapped.

"All of you, play nice and act like adults. We don't need to draw more attention than we're already getting." the Inquisitor ordered, though she didn't look up as she continued to fuss with the thick glove on her left hand. It made her hand sweat, and the leather didn't breathe. Taking it off wasn't an option, though; showing the mark to anyone was unwise. Its appearance on her skin was unfamiliar, even by Tamrielic standards; it was safer to hide it, lest the public react in the opposite fashion of Thedas.

Cassandra watched her toy with the glove and sighed. "I know it's uncomfortable," she hissed in a whisper, "but it's safer for you and all of us to keep it a secret. That's the only glove thick enough we have to hide the light."

Dawn shrugged. "I know, I'll be fine." she said, dropping her hand. "Let's see Whiterun, shall we?"

* * *

"Talos the Mighty! Talos the Unerring! Talos the Unassailable!"

Neither Strong-Steel sibling reacted to Heimskr's yelling. He was typical background noise for Whiterun, and they couldn't bother to be annoyed by him any longer. The others, however, were taken aback by the nord's crying.

Dorian tried to avoid eye-contact, lest the preacher notice his gaze and try to talk to him. He tried to pretend to focus on the sapling of the Gildergreen that the siblings brought in to replace the old one. He leaned over to Tanya.

"Do people do that normally here? No one seems to care that there's a raving preacher." he asked, looking mildly annoyed.

Tanya shrugged as she peeked through a street vendor's books for sale. "Oh, Heimskr? He goes over there every morning and preaches about Talos. If you've been to Whiterun enough times, you stop noticing." she replied calmly, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Cassandra blinked.

"Isn't Talos worship illegal? I'm surprised he hasn't been arrested."

The Dragonborn shrugged again. "Dunno. The guards here are all Nords and probably worship Talos. They won't bother to arrest him; not worth their time. Jarl Balgruuf has clung to neutrality in the civil war, so the Empire's and Thalmor's presence isn't really strong enough to try enforce the stupid law."

Dorian grimaced. "It would probably do everyone a favor to arrest him on the grounds of being a public nuisance. It was funny for the first few moments, but now his shouting's giving me a headache."

"Do they not have raving lunatic street preachers in Tevinter?" Cassandra teased. Dorian rolled his eyes.

"None match that one's level of stubbornness. I'm amazed his lungs haven't given out." He looked back towards Heimskr, stealing one last glance before they headed to the rest of the market. Sera made herself present, darting right up to Heimskr, who beamed at the sight of her.

"You have come! You have come to-"

"Talos's bitch says what?" Sera shouted. Heimskr blinked.

"What?"

Sera cackled and ran along. Heimskr sighed briefly and continued his preaching, albeit slightly sadly. _They never want to listen..._

* * *

Iron Bull watched several of the Companions spar in the training grounds, standing beside Vidar. "So this is the Companions, huh?" He grunted. "Not bad. Mead hall's nice, too."

Aela looked up from shooting a target, giving them an odd look briefly before recognizing Vidar. She smiled and approached. Vidar threw on a smile. " _Aela!_ " he greeted, shaking her hand. "How have you been, since..." He wanted to kick himself for leading immediately into that. He knew Aela and Skjor had been an item, but bringing it up with her was...

"I'm okay. It hurts all of us, but we'll get our revenge." Aela replied, sighing. She smiled. "Where's your little sister? You can't tell me you came back to Whiterun without bringing her here. I need to ask her about the college. I've heard a rumor that she's met a...special mage at the college." Her eyes glinted with mischief. Vidar raised an eyebrow.

"Why? So you can interrogate him? My sister isn't even a Companion, and..."

"We're looking out for her, too, alright?" Aela interrupted. "You know Tanya's kind of a little thing; young, too, barely out of her teens. She's a strange sort of girl, but she's _our_ little strange mage girl, even if she's not a Shield-Sister." She grinned. "I have to help make sure she's not being toyed with by someone... _undeserving_."

Vidar chuckled. "I've got it covered. Her boyfriend Onmund's a nice man, and they seem like a match made in Aetherius...so far. Believe me, if I think otherwise, I'll handle it. Anyways, Tanya's out at the market with some friends. I'll be sure to drop by with her before we go."

"Good." Aela's eyes turned to Bull, and they scanned him up and down, taking in the oddly tall dark elf. She whistled. "Was your pa a high elf or something?"

Bull snorted. "Something like that. You must be Aela."

"Observant, this one." the warrior said, grinning. "That's me. And you are...?"

"Hissrad." Bull lied. He hadn't been Hissrad ever since he was exiled from the Qun, but he figured it sounded more like what a dunmer would be called over The Iron Bull. He and Aela shook hands, and he noticed the distinctly high skin temperature on her. It was similar to Vidar's temperature, and the smell was nearly identical: the faint stench of wet dog. None of the workings in his brain showed on his face, thanks to Ben-Hassrath training.

"Odd name for a Dunmer, Hissrad. Greetings, and welcome to Jorrvaskr." She smiled a toothy smile, which Bull silently analyzed. If one paid close enough attention, they could see that a werewolf's teeth, even in human form, were ever-so-slightly sharper, particularly the canines. Vidar bore the same sort of teeth. He nodded.

"Pleasure's mine, Aela. Nice little setup going on here. All your men are training well."

Aela chuckled. "They're not ' _my_ ' men, or anyone's; we're in charge of ourselves."

"What about your Harbinger?" Bull asked. Aela shrugged.

"The old man's offers us guidance and settles arguments that can't be solved with our fists. We haven't had the type of leader you're thinking of since Ysgramor." She sized him up and down again. "Thinking of joining? You look like you'd fit in."

Bull shook his head with a smile. "Nah. I have my own company, the Chargers. I'm just a friend of Vidar's who wanted to check out the mead hall."

"Fair enough. Well, perhaps I'll you around. Nice to meet you." Aela returned to the targets. The two men walked away, heading back for the main market. Vidar looked up at him.

"Was it what you expected?"

"About. I was a little surprised by the lack of leader...why'd you join up with them?" he asked. Vidar sighed.

"To be honest, I was just disillusioned with the Legion after they almost beheaded my sister. They mistook the Count of Kvatch's eldest daughter, who had a permit crossing the border for the college, for a _Stormcloak_ and arrested her when she was in the middle of a skirmish." He coughed up a weak laugh. "Idiots didn't even bother to check her out; they just assumed. They almost killed my sister and didn't realize it until I ran in and shoved her off of the chopping block. Same time Alduin attacked.

"When we headed to Whiterun to inform the Jarl about the dragon, I wanted to see the Companions. I...I didn't know what I wanted to do. I wasn't even sure the Legion would keep me on for interrupting executions, wasn't really thinking straight, but my sword-arm was good and I needed to hit something. Might as well join where I could get paid for it, too."

"You're a noble. You have money." Bull pointed out.

"Not on me at the time." Vidar answered, shaking his head. "They confiscated all of Tanya's, and I lost a lot of mine in the run from Helgen. We needed fast coin, and I could get it." He grunted. "Turns out the whole spectacle was revealed by the Stormcloaks to shame the Legion. It became a _massive_ scandal across the entire Empire, because not only are we nobles, but we're from a family of Empire loyalists who have graciously donated troops and coin to the fight."

He rolled his eyes. "They raised my rank and tried to offer us enough gold to forget the whole ordeal. They knew I was mad, so they assigned me to follow her around and make sure the Dragonborn keeps breathing. I just...I needed _something_. So here I am."

Bull whistled. "That's some bullshit on behalf of the Legion. At least under the Qun...which I'm not under anymore...they don't just pick people out of skirmishes and decide to kill 'em."

The other man frowned. "Doesn't the Qun destroy the minds of their prisoners to make them work for them if they won't cooperate?"

The Iron Bull shrugged. "Yeah, but we...they...don't do it right off the bat. Anyways, that lady, Aela..." His voice dropped low, so only Vidar could hear. "She's a werewolf, isn't she?"

Vidar nearly jumped out of his skin, staring wide-eyed at Bull, who laughed. "I think that answers my question. Don't worry, her secret's safe with me. She's not the only Companion there like that. Those twins, too. Didn't see the old man, but I would bet he is, too."

The other man was left stuttering, seeking words. " _H-how_...how did...?"

"Ben-Hassrath training." the qunari said cheerfully, "I notice everything. I'll be they had something to do with you getting infected, right?"

"It's not their fault. It's mine." Vidar replied hastily. He looked Bull in the eye, exhaling sharply. "Fine. I'll come clean on the whole story if you keep this under wraps. The only other person who knows is Tanya. We clear?'

"Crystal clear," Bull confirmed, "so, how did it happen?"

* * *

"Do you go to the Cloud District very often?"

Vivienne's head turned at the haughty tone of a man, who she saw to be a Redguard dressed in...she grimaced at what was considered the height of Skyrim fashion. Nazeem didn't give her an opportunity to reply, adding a sneering comment. "Oh, what am I saying? Of course you don't."

The mage gave him a cold stare and looked him up and down. She scoffed. "I hardly see why you're even trying to insult me, my dear," she started, "when such insults hurled from the mouth of a supposed noble to a random passerby is clearly telling. How pathetic must you be to spend your idle time harassing strangers?" she snapped snidely, managing to put on a composed face and stance, looking stoic as possible.

Tanya nudged Vivienne sheepishly, eying a small crowd of onlookers beginning to form. "Vivienne, there's no point-"

"Hush, Darling. You may be too shy, but I am not." Vivienne shushed her, gently pushing the Dragonborn aside, not even looking at her. Nazeem's eyes widened, taken aback by this new stranger's unwavering attitude. He scoffed after a moment's surprise, crossing his arms.

"And who are you to accuse me... _well!_ " He huffed. "Oh, it took me _years,_ but I run the _very_ successful Chillfurrow Farm, which is very profitable, the best in all of Skyrim." He put a hand to his chest, which he puffed out in pride. Vivienne continued to look unimpressed, which resulted in a powerful glare from the man. "I'll have you know that I actually advise the Jarl on political matters. My input is invaluable, of course. But this is all probably a bit over your head."

Vivienne raised an eyebrow. "Just the one farm? Not several? Is that the only business you own?"

The Redguard's face contorted into an expression even more indignant than before; his nose wrinkled and eyes narrowed. "I'll have you know that Chillfurrow is the single most profitable farmland with the highest quality good in all of Whiterun!" Nazeem snapped, losing his composure. "One farm is enough to make plenty of gold."

"A _single_ farm? Truly?" Vivienne laughed. "Pathetic, simply pathetic. I know people who run multiple plantations, on top of a variety of other businesses. You claim to be all-powerful and all-important from a _single farm_. Now, pitiful business stratagem aside, you claim you're the ever-important political advisor to the Jarl." The mage raised an eyebrow. "Why are you wasting your time among the people who deem beneath you, trying to remind them how important you are, instead of doing your job?"

The Inquisitor and her party was left staring at the confrontation in silence. Dawn had not gotten involved, smiling quietly, knowing her friend could handle herself. Nazeem sputtered for a moment before rapidly speaking again. "How _dare_ you? Obviously, the Jarl is _quite_ busy at the moment, and assured me that-"

"-that _what?_ " Vivienne interrupted. "He's too busy running his own hold to bother to ask his own supposed _political advisor_ for assistance? Odd, considering you claim he relies on you so much, that you have free time at all to wander around aimlessly between your business and your Jarl to be a nuisance." She laughed again, haughtily. "Face it, darling. You're nothing more than a lowly merchant trying to convince yourself and any fools that listen that you're of remote importance to anyone. But you're not important, and you've wasted enough of my time."

Nazeem was red, infuriated, trying and failing to find any words. Vivienne turned on her heel for the market, not giving a single look back to the mortified man. The others followed her quietly, after backwards glances. Sera and the Inquisitor snickered and whispered ideas of pranks on the man, which Vivienne heard. She pretended as though she had heard nothing and moved on with her day in this pitiful country; Skyrim was a cesspool in her book.

* * *

 **Aela thinks that Tanya is a tiny precious cinnamon roll. Tanya does not know how to feel about this.**


	9. Evening Terrors

The day was ending in Whiterun, and the group was readying to head back to Winterhold to return to Thedas. Vidar and Tanya would see them safely home and then they would continue their work until the next time they travelled between worlds. Information on the Eye of Magnus and seeking out the Elder Scroll for Tanya, and continued revenge upon the Silver Hand for Vidar. Night had fallen on the city, and people returned home and closed up shop. Two moons, one a crescent and the other waning from a full moon, lit up the sky.

They were almost past the inn when the screaming rang through the air. Flashes of magic and continued shouting came from the entrance to the city. Jumping into action, all raced for the gate to see a handful of city guards, and the owners of the War Maiden trying to fend off...

"Vampires! To arms!" cried a guard before one of the vampires pounced on him, snapping his neck with a lightning-fast bite. The vampire grinned, blood coating his fangs as he looked up to the approaching party. The sight of their first vampire sent many of the Theodosians reeling in shock; to hear about it was one thing, but to actually see one...

"Get them!" yelled a high elf vampire, who stared fervently at the Inquisitor. He sniffed the air and nodded. "Her scent...keep her alive and bring her to Harkon! Something's different about her. She may be worthy of the gift."

"You cannot have her!" Cassandra snapped, moving in front of the Inquisitor with the others. Sera was whimpering nervously, but nevertheless readied her bow, glaring at the vampires. Horrified villagers watched from inside buildings or hiding behind walls or barrels as the fight went on. The mages unleashed volleys of light from their staves, burning at the skin of the vampires. Sera and Varric remained at a distance, shooting bolts and arrows; one of Varric's bolts managed to shoot right through the chest of a vampire, knocking him down permanently. Cassandra, Blackwall, and Iron Bull danced around them and sliced, trying not to get bitten or scratched. Vidar, on the other hand, was completely immune to vampirism and fearlessly charged into them.

The Altmer's eyes locked onto the Inquisitor, who found herself busy casting barrier repeatedly and fending off attacks from any nearby villagers. A now permanently dead vampire lay at her feet, the result of getting too close and being burned to death by a powerful sunlight spell. If he wanted to infect her, he had to move fast. Darting forward with supernatural speed, he sank his canines into her neck with gusto. Dawn howled in agony, raising the gloved hand to her neck as he pulled away.

The bite did not go unnoticed. Dawn's screech had drawn the others' eyes, who watched as the vampire pulled away. Growling, the Inquisitor summoned her spirit blade, jumped forth, and sliced it across the vampire's neck; at the same time, he had tried to move to grab her and knock her out, and the blade went right through his neck. The head rolled off, and the body fell limp against her. She groaned in disgust and pushed the body to the ground and aside with her foot.

She looked up and found the battle was done, but the others were staring at her in abject horror. Vivienne quickly pulled a potion of cure disease from her pack and hurried to the woman. "Open your mouth, _now._ " she ordered. Dawn obeyed and the bottle was put in her mouth; her face scrunched up at the foul, bitter taste. Even healing potions tasted better than this. Tilting her head back, she chugged it down quickly, closing her eyes tight. When only drip-drops fell on her tongue, Vivienne patted the bottom of the potion bottle hard to make sure every last drop went into her friend's mouth.

Dawn coughed and shuddered, looking nauseated. "Don't throw up," Sera ordered weakly, completely white in the face, "you need it, Dawnly."

"Oooh, _fuck..._ " Bull hissed as Dawn took her hand from her neck, revealing the bite wound, which was still freely bleeding.

"Tanya," Cassandra asked, horrified, just as white as Sera in the face, "you're absolutely certain that the potion removes any chance of infection? Could she..."

"She'll be fine." a gruff voice interrupted. They turned to see several members of the Dawnguard standing over the bodies, having been late to the party. The speaker was a stout, gray-haired orc, who approached the woman calmly. "Those potions are good. Take her to the Temple of Kynareth and the healers there will make certain she's safe. You did the right thing, ma'am." he commended. Vivienne sighed, looking stressed.

"She cannot become one of these vermin. Anything to make sure of that." the enchantress snapped. She examined the wound, thought didn't touch it or the blood coming from it. "Poor dear...that is a _horrid_ wound. Even if the chance of vampirism is gone, we need to have it seen by a physician to make sure it doesn't get infected."

Dorian approached as well, using a gloved hand to examine the wound more closely. He grimaced and groaned as he brushed the blood aside for a second to examine to bite mark, as did the others. "Vishante kaffas, that had to hurt. How do you feel? Are you..." He shook his head. "Well, of course you're not alright."

Dawn hissed as his fingers drew close to the wound, knitting her eyes shut. "I'm...okay..." she lied. Everyone gave her an incredibly exasperated look, and she sighed. "Fine. It stings and I'm getting a little light-headed, but..."

"We'll get you to a healer. Someone go with her to the temple." Cassandra ordered. Cole and Blackwall came forth, and with Dorian, they began to escort her to the healers in the temple. Dawn kept her gloved hand on the wound, while Dorian took his own glove off, tossed it in a trash bin, and walked with them, keeping a hand on the Inquisitor's back.

Cassandra stared down at the decapitated vampire, arms crossed. "Why in the world did he risk biting her on the neck? He paid the price for it and had to know the risk was there."

Durak grunted. "This one had a clear goal. He wasn't trying to kill her; he was trying to turn her." he stated simply, as if it were obvious. "Sometimes vampires find a victim they'd rather turn than feed from. It's a fate worse than death. Dunno what drew him to her in particular, though."

The seeker shared a look with Vivienne, who had the same thought process. Somehow, the vampires had detected the mark, or the magic emanating from it. They didn't know what it was, but Oblivion would freeze over before they gave up something possibly that powerful. Unless they could see through thick leather, however...

"Dawn has a _great_ aptitude for magic," Vivienne said, formulating their story, "I don't know how they could sense this, but they must have seen her as a potential asset."

"That'd do it. They've got ways of telling." Durak agreed, accepting the story as the whole truth. "They'll take what they can get. The Volkihar Clan's up to something, and the Dawnguard's here to get to the bottom of it." The orc turned his attention to Tanya, who was tending to minor scrapes incurred on Adrianne Avenicci's behalf. No bite marks were on the blacksmith, but she took the potion nonetheless and allowed Tanya to use her healing magic on the small wounds.

Durak cleared his throat as Adrianne thanked her and went back inside the shop with her husband. Tanya jumped and turned sheepishly to the orc. "Y-yes? What...what can I..."

"You're the Dragonborn, right?" he asked. Tanya nodded.

"Um, I...er, yes." she confirmed. The orc crossed his arms.

"I'm Durak, with the newly reborn Dawnguard. Surely you've noticed the vampire threat has gotten worse. The Dawnguard wants the help of the Dragonborn to combat the threat. What do you say?"

Sera bobbed her head up and down eagerly. "Do it, Tawn. You're a special chosen-whatsit here. You can fix it."

Cassandra sighed. "I know you are busy with other matters, but these vampires could be a big a threat as the dragons if action is not taken. You _must_."

The others voice their agreement. Vidar grinned at her, excited for a new crusade; he got like that whenever the chance for new adventures presented itself, practically ready to bounce up and down in excitement like an excited puppy. Tanya shrank back as all eyes went on her, and she pursed her lips. Divines knew how many things she had in her journal that she still had to do, but...

"Yes. I'll help." she agreed. Durak grinned.

"Good. Give me your map and I'll mark the location of Fort Dawnguard."

* * *

"Why do you always get the most injuries out of anyone in the party?" Dorian asked ruefully, sitting beside them as the Inquisitor winced while Danica Pure-Spring worked on the wound. Cole was leaning against a pillar near the bench the Inquisitor and healer were on; Blackwall's arms were crossed, and he leaned against a wall by the shrine to Kynareth. He scoffed.

"She hits hard but also gets hit hard. Cassandra's right; I don't know if you need more or less of that strange luck you have. You always manage to get hurt but rebound fast."

Dawn let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm a... _ugh..._ Knight-Enchanter. I'm a little closer on the battlefield to the enemies than most mages."

"Maybe we should just start outfitting you in heavy armor." Blackwall suggested. "We could train you, get you used to wearing it."

Danica poured what appeared to be holy water upon the wound before wrapping it. It was oily and stung the Inquisitor's bitemark, but she didn't complain. Danica cast one last spell on her and began to wrap white cloth around the neck, padding the wound. Finally, she pulled back, smiling. "All done, milady. You needn't worry about contracting vampirism; you're not displaying any symptoms of the disease, likely because you took the potion right away. In fact, you're probably better protected against it than your friends from all the things I gave you to prevent it."

"Oh, thank goodness." Dawn breathed. "Thank you, Healer."

"Anytime. You're always welcome here." She looked to the bloody glove and grimaced. "Your glove is likely saturated with the disease. Let me burn it and wash your hand in a potion just to be safe, though I don't think that any of it-"

" _That's quite alright!_ " Dawn interrupted, pulling her hand away. "I, um...do you have any of this potion to go? I really have things to do, and I can..."

Danica gave her a sympathetic smile. "I know you want to go home, lass, but you should let me. If you want every precaution there is against vampirism..."

The other companions shared a look of panic, trying to come up with an excuse. Dorian nervously frowned, biting his lip. "She has a... _deformity_ and doesn't like to show it to people. I can administer anything that you would do here."

Danica shrugged. "You needn't be ashamed; I'm a healer. I see things just like it all the time. Whatever you show me, I can't be shocked."

"She's very self-conscious about it," Blackwall added anxiously, approaching the bench where the Inquisitor sat. "She...er...it's a _very_ ugly deformity and..."

"Don't be stubborn," Danica scolded, "I can handle anything that's under that glove."

Before anyone could object further, she pulled the glove off.


	10. The Voice of the Twilight

The others had begun to head to the temple to get the Inquisitor and head home when Cole made his appearance, rushing at the group in a panic. Cassandra frowned. "Cole? What-"

"I can't make her forget because I'm human now!" he cried, panicking, "The healer saw her mark! I don't know how to help!"

A chorus of horrified gasps was the response. Cassandra's eyes widened, and she gasped. "What? Oh, Maker-"

" _Run!_ " Sera cried, "We gotta shut this bitch up, now!" The rest of the party quickened their pace, running like a stampede to the temple. Civilians peered out their windows in befuddlement as they sprinted. A few merely closed their window shades and hid. When they got to the temple, Iron Bull threw the doors open, the others rushing in past him, looking for what they expected to be a stunned, scared, or angry healer.

They instead found Blackwall and Dorian on the bench with the Inquisitor, all three looking absolutely baffled. Danica Pure-Spring hummed a tune calmly under her breath while dipping the marked hand in a bowl full of a poultice of some sort. Dawn blinked, looking the most confused of all, as the woman didn't even seem to notice the glowing green mark.

The healer looked up at the group and nodded her head calmly to them. "Come to get your friend? I'm almost done with her, and she hasn't a chance of contracting vampirism, never you worry." She turned her head back to her patient, continuing to hum calmly. No one said a thing for several seconds, until Cassandra cleared her throat.

"Haven't you noticed anything... _unusual_ about her hand?"

Danica shrugged. "They made a big fuss out of nothing. Her palm's got what looks like a scar from a burn mark on it, but I don't see what the big deal is. If it makes you all worry less, I won't say a thing to anyone. Patient confidentiality and all that." she said casually. Cole let out a sigh of relief.

"She can't see it," he murmured, "she sees the burn but not the green glow. She's safe."

"But how..." Solas shook his head. "How in the...Tanya, Vidar," he turned to them, frowning, "you see it, do you not?" Both siblings nodded, looking just as baffled as the rest. "Then... _something_ is preventing this healer from seeing the whole truth. But what?"

Danica pulled the bowl away. "I'll be right back. Wait here." she ordered, heading to the other side of the room, preparing something. Dawn looked between the others and her mark, cocking her head to the side, frowning.

"What is..."

" _You're welcome._ " An echoing, feminine voice rang in the the ears of the group. It carried a tone of authority and calmness, like a mother lecturing a child. Tanya recognized it as the voice of Azura and raised an eyebrow, sharing a look with her brother. All of them jumped, heads darting around for the source.

Cassandra turned her head in all directions. "Who..."

" _Danica cannot hear me; only your party, my Champion, and her brother. I have prevented her from seeing the mark that does not belong in this world. Hear me and obey, you most of all, Inquisitor,_ " the voice continued, " _I am the Goddess of Dusk and Dawn, Mother of the Rose._ "

"The Daedric Prince Azura!" Dorian gasped. Sera whimpered in fear, desperately praying that this...being would stop talking to her, to everyone. Dawn's eyes widened and she pursed her lips, looking towards the ceiling, not sure where else to look.

"What would you ask of me?" the Inquisitor asked hesitantly, whispering lowly so that Danica would not hear. The priestess was completely oblivious, going about her business at a table on the other side of the room.

"That mark is as much an anomaly to the daedra as it would be to the mortals, and danger could come from it being known." she warned. "Come to my shrine south of Winterhold. I would speak with you before you return to where you belong, Herald of Andraste. I will be watching you all through the folds of the twilight."

* * *

"Absolutely not," Vivienne snapped, "this de-"

"Do not," Vidar warned, "you are not safe from her wrath. Bite your tongue."

The voice of Azura and her command had sparked a hot debate between the group, who gathered around the Gildergreen sapling to talk in the night. Vivienne crossed her arms. "We would do well to just go home and never come back with the Inquisitor. This realm is far too dangerous for her."

Dawn glowered. "Enchanter, I am no child. I knew the risks, and-"

"We cannot risk you," Cassandra refuted, "we do not know the intentions of this...being that reached out. Daedra are dangerous, and I fear what she might want with you. We still need you in Thedas."

Dorian scoffed. "It may be too late. Do we really want to anger this deity? Dismissing her may be a bad idea."

"You would put the Inquisitor in that danger?" Blackwall demanded. Solas shook his head quietly.

"We would be in danger either way. Ignoring or answering her requests could have consequences." he pointed out. "We should answer her summons." The elf looked towards Cole, who was sitting on a bench and swinging his legs back and forth. "Can you read her, Cole?"

" _Veil of rose and silver, watching beyond at green sparks that never stop burning her hand. Reaching out, rose eyes stare down at the mark. Have to warn her, have to speak with her before another Prince does._ " Cole stopped. "She cut me off now. She doesn't want to hurt you. She wants to tell you something before you go."

Tanya held her hands behind her back. "I strongly advise we go through to speak with Azura. She is not evil, and she doesn't speak to mortals without reason."

"That mark is more than enough reason." Vidar murmured grouchily. "Nevertheless, I agree with my sister. We should stop at the shrine before you go home."

Sera whined, stamping her foot, hands clamped into fists. "Frigging... _fucking._..ugh! I can't...I can't say _nothin'_ without worrying about...do we _have_ to?" she asked, frightened.

Cassandra looked up to the Dragonborn, scowling. "You never told us you were her _Champion_ , of all things! Why did you say nothing?" she snapped angrily. Tanya anxiously stepped behind her brother for help, who was about to step in and speak for her when Vivienne interrupted.

"Vidar, darling, no." she snapped, crossing her arms. "She must explain herself on her own. Otherwise she'll never learn to do by herself." she ordered, staring down the Dragonborn, who gulped. "Explain yourself."

Tanya hugged herself nervously, looking at the ground. "Well...I...she asked for help with an artifact of hers when I was visiting someone at the shrine." She look at Vidar, who patted her on the back and glared at Vivienne, who acted as though he was not trying to glare a hole straight through her head. "It...had been corrupted by a necromancer who sought it as a solution to death. I recovered it, brought it to her, and she sent me into it to purge his soul from it. She named me to be a champion of hers as a result." She nervously laughed. "It's no big deal, really! Vidar's the champion of Meridia, you know. One time he found a shiny gem that belonged to her and then he brought it to her shrine and-"

"Bookworm," Varric interrupted, looking sympathetic, "it's okay. We understand."

"Do we?" Cassandra snapped, glaring at the dwarf. The Inquisitor stood up, sharing eye contact with the Dragonborn.

"Let's be off." she ordered briskly, picking up her pace. The others began to follow the leader, who resolutely continued forth. Tanya hurried up to her side, still confused.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Dawn gave her a tired look.

"Take a guess."


	11. Respect Your Elders

"Why did we come to this Maker-forsaken world again?" Dorian complained. The man was covered in numerous layers of clothes, but still shivering like the others as they travelled up the mountain to Azura's shrine. The snow was thick and slowed them down as they trudged through it. It almost made Emprise du Lion look like a tropical paradise.

Almost.

"At least there's no red lyrium here." Dawn pointed out. The Inquisitor's nose was red under her scarf, and she bristled and shivered. Varric eyed the Dragonborn and her brother, both of which were wearing jackets, but didn't appear to be cold or terribly uncomfortable. Vidar's jacket was light, and he looked the least uncomfortable, thanks to the warmth his beast blood gave him. They walked through the snow calmly, unfettered by the powerful chill in the air. Sera shuddered from the cold and glared at the siblings.

"Why're you two not bothered? I'm losing my toes and you two are acting like it's a walk in the park!"

Vidar laughed, which drew numerous glares from the others. "Our father is an Imperial, and our mother is a Nord. That makes us Nords, and we have an innate resistance to cold, at about fifty percent. I hardly feel it, myself, thanks to my beast blood."

"It didn't take long at all for either of us to acclimate to this sort of weather." Tanya added with a shrug. "It's even kind of nice, really, compared to the Throat of the World."

"Nords are weird. You're both weird." Sera snapped plaintively. "This world is weird. Vid's a werewolf, Tawn's a dragon. You have cat people and lizard people and gray elves and fangy, big elves and vampires...and people who think this _shite's not freezing_."

Cassandra looked up at the massive shrine to the Daedric Prince. "We're almost here. I see a fire...is someone living up here?"

"Two people. You'll see them." Vidar replied casually. Vivienne scoffed.

"I question the sanity of anyone who would live on the top of this miserable mountain of ice. Watch them carefully."

They pulled themselves up to the shrine to find a small fire burning outside of a newly built, tiny cabin on the base of the shrine. A dunmer woman, face obscured by her hood, had her arms outstretched over an alter, praying to her goddess. The door to the cabin creaked open and a man came out that made several of the visitors take a second look.

He was a dunmer with messy black hair, locks hanging over the side of his face and over his ear carelessly. A few gold rings decorated his ears, and dangled as he moved. His red eyes were curious and appraising with a small smile on his lips. He was out of his armor, wearing a heavy black fur cowl to keep out the cold. His fingers were covered in simple brown gloves, though on his right hand, a ring of silver with a moon and golden star glinted in the light of the fire. Several of them glanced at the unusual ring curiously.

Tanya and Vidar grinned at the sight of him. "Many-Greats Uncle Eamon, it's grand to see you again!" Vidar greeted cheerfully. The dunmer laughed.

"Don't say 'many-greats uncle', you'll make me sound like an old man." he replied. His accent was not that of a normal dark elf's; instead, it was a more Imperial accent, which was cool and collected. Tanya giggled.

"You _are_ an old man, Uncle." she pointed out. Eamon sighed.

"By the Nine and Azura, you could at least let me seem young in front of your guests."

Bull raised an eyebrow. "You don't look that old."

Eamon looked at the qunari curiously. "Oh? How old do you have me pegged for?"

"No older than thirty-five, no younger than thirty." the qunari guessed. Eamon chuckled.

"You're close. I'm going on..." He paused and counted on his fingers. "...two hundred and thirty-four years old. You're only off by two hundred years."

Sera laughed. "Good one."

"He's completely serious." Tanya replied. Dawn eyed his ring and the man carefully, and remembered some of the things the Dragonborn and the books on history in the Empire had said. It clicked, and her eyes widened.

"Eamon, you said? Eamon Strong-Steel, brother of the Hero of Kvatch?" She stared at the ring. "I remember what Tanya told me about the Nerevarine. That ring kills anyone but him, and that he was made biologically immortal by Corprus a little over two hundred years ago. He disappeared just before the Oblivion Crisis to go on an expedition." The Inquisitor said. "You're him. You're the Nerevarine!"

"Well done!" Eamon confirmed, clapping briefly. "That's me. Your title suits you, Inquisitor."

"How do you know who I am?" Dawn inquired, baffled. Eamon looked up to the statue of Azura and then back to her, hands behind his back.

"She gave me a vision of your arrival here. I knew you would be coming to commune with her." He held his hand out towards the shrine, where the priestess had turned to look at the group. "You shouldn't keep her waiting. You can talk to this old fart once you're done."

The group, save for Tanya and Vidar, gave the Inquisitor a worried look and a wary glance towards the shrine. Dawn breathed in and out and walked forward, up the stairs to the statue. The priestess, Aranea Ienith, smiled at her welcomingly, appraising the mark on her hand with reverence.

"Inquisitor, be welcome," she greeted, "Azura hasn't given me a vision since the Dragonborn became her champion, but the Nerevarine told me you would be coming. You are safe here under Azura's gaze. She wishes to speak with you; place your hands on the alter."

"Why do I need to place my hands on the..."

"Just trust her, Inquisitor," Aranea beseeched, "no harm will come to you or your friends. She bid you to come here for a reason, and it was not out of malice. She seeks to guide you while you walk in our world."

Dawn sighed and did as she was asked, splaying her palms on the alter, which was surprisingly warm in the cold mountain air. She found herself closing her eyes...and the sight of Azura graced her vision in the darkness of closed eyes. The Inquisitor gasped and took in the figure, a dunmer woman with black hair pulled into a bun, rose eyes looking down at her calmly. She was swathed in a blue gown, her arms outstretched and inviting.

" _Do not be afraid,_ " she ordered, " _and do not worry. I know your heart is claimed by this Maker, and that you are him and his bride's Champion._ "

"You...you believe in the Maker and Andraste?" Dawn sputtered. Azura paused and then continued to speak.

" _We daedra are unable to touch your world. We cannot pass through that eluvian, and it vexes some of us. I know little of your people and your world, and since we cannot see past the Eluvian, you are our only source of information on this mystery._ " She chuckled. " _Hermaeus Mora is scrambling to gather as much information on your plane as he can, but all we can gather is from your heads, some of which is inaccessible to us. Even we do not know if this Maker exists_."

"You don't..."

" _No, we don't. Not for certain. Some of the daedra believe it is this mysterious deity who prevents us from touching your world. Some believe it was the ancient elves of your world who made the Eluvian and closed it as soon as they saw daedra that block our touch. I acknowledge your Maker as not quite a certainty, but a possibility._ " she said, crossing her arms. " _Some, like Mehrunes Dagon, have dismissed the idea of your Maker. To summarize the matter, you know little of us, and we know little of you, Herald of Andraste_."

Dawn pursed her lips. Why did this being call her?

" _I brought you here for more than just questions and answers, Champion of the Maker,_ " Azura continued, " _I brought you here because you should know you should not linger here for more than a few days in each visit, should you come at all._ " Her voice became stricter, harder. " _Your mark does not belong here, and it endangers you and the people here, including my followers, the longer it stays here. It burns you, and will become unstable if you try to use it here or keep it here too long_."

The mark had been stinging worse than usual since they had come here, but the Inquisitor was too stubborn to complain about it aching or burning more so than usual. She sighed. "I see. I apologize, then."

" _No apology is necessary, for you had no way of knowing. That mark is a responsibility, and it is up to you to manage it._ " Azura replied. "Y _ou should return home anon and come back here seldom. You can, but not for long. Your people need you, in any case. We need the Dragonborn; she should not linger in your world for long, either. She has yet to slay Alduin, and she fears her role, but she will succeed._ "

"I will head home after we speak to Eamon," the Inquisitor warily promised, "was that all, my lady?"

" _One last thing, Inquisitor...beware of wolves who may lurk in your midst._ " she cautioned forebodingly. " _You may never know until it's too late, when the betrayer strikes. Do not let the wolf succeed, for they are foolish and prideful._ "

Dawn blinked her eyes open, reeling back, shaking her head. It felt like standing too fast as the vision faded away, and she ruefully rubbed her forehead. The anchor stung her sharply for a brief second, and she hissed sharply, looking down at it. The green light died down after a brief burst of energy. She turned to see her party staring at her in silence, wide-eyed. Solas in particular looked the most uncomfortable, who was looking at the ground, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is...is everything alright?" she questioned, confused. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"We heard her voice, and yours, even though you never opened your mouth at all." Dorian answered gingerly. "Are you alright?"

"Your mark was flaring during your... _discussion_." Cassandra added anxiously. "Let us return to Skyhold, _soon_. It is not safe for you here."

Dawn walked down the steps, head feeling as though it was spinning. Eamon approached the stairs and walked down with her, making certain she did not faint. "Would you like something to eat before you go?" he asked patiently. "I just made some bread. You look a little light-headed; you should eat."

He didn't wait for a response. The Nerevarine sat the Inquisitor down by the fire and headed inside of the hut. He came back out with still-warm bread, sliced and ready to eat. Most of the party took a slice and munched on it around the fire while Eamon answered their questions, asking very few of his own. His story was told.

He had left just before the Oblivion Crisis with Vivec, who went with him on his expedition to Akavir. Eventually, he returned to Tamriel once Vivec died after several years travelling with him. He found out what his sister had contended with while he was gone, and Morrowind in chaos following the Red Year. It was Morrowind's fate combined with the fact his sister had fallen in love and had her love die on her all while he was gone, and he had been absent the entire time.

In great shame, he hid himself from the world, save from his sister, who could never convince him to come back out into society. He watched her age and die while he stayed young, and would have joined in her death by his own hand, had Azura not given him a vision of the Dragonborn, and an order. Give his great-grand niece advice and aid when necessary.

"You've been up here for the last few months, then?" Solas asked. "Training the Dragonborn and giving her advice?"

"Yes. And hopefully bad jokes to tell others, too." Eamon joked. "She hit me in the arm when I gave her the 'paradox' joke."

"Divines, no, that was an awful joke, please don't repeat it." Tanya begged. Eamon snickered.

"Respect your elders and their shitty jokes."


	12. Briidremaaz

The sun was setting by the time they reached the outskirts of Winterhold, and the air had only gotten colder as the wind picked up. Dorian's moaning and groaning had continued, wishing he had never come to this world. Dawn had to agree as she sniffled and shivered powerfully along with the others. Several envious glares were given to the Strong-Steel siblings, who acted as though the weather was only somewhat unpleasant.

Tanya glanced back at the group behind them, going slower thanks to the cold. Rolling her eyes, she lifted a hand and surrounded the party in a dulled fire spell. Sera yelped in fear at the sudden spark and flare of magic, which permeated the air. It settled over them, and they began to shiver less powerfully.

"What was that?" Cassandra asked, still shuddering slightly. Tanya shrugged.

"It's a warming spell. Hopefully it'll keep you from losing your toes before we reach the college. I..." A dragon-shaped shadow and the sound of whooshing overhead fell upon them. Looking up and readying herself for a fight, as did the others, who grumbled in frustration, save for Bull, whose eyes twinkled with glee. The Dragonborn squinted at the dragon carefully. The dragon was a colorful creature, purple-scaled with red tinges in his wings. He made no attempt to roar or Shout at the party, and he swirled around, eyeing the Dragonborn. She gasped and waved her hand down at the party.

"Sheath your weapons! This one means no harm!" she ordered. Vivienne glared at the creature.

"Then why is it here? It can't be here for a friendly chat, darling!"

Ignoring Vivienne, Tanya waved a hand at the dragon, who circled and found a safe landing spot by the group. Everyone jumped back as it suddenly made its landing, kicking the snow up by the impact of hitting the ground. All the snow flew up in the air and crashed down on the people, effectively rendering whatever good Tanya's spell did useless.

Tanya quickly brushed the snow off and beamed at the dragon. "Briidremaaz! Drem yol lok!" she greeted cheerfully. The dragon laughed.

"Drem yol lok, Dovahkiin!" He looked at the group, who backed away. Again, save for Bull, who stared at the dragon in awe. "Ahem. I take it they don't speak the tongue."

"He can _talk?!_ " Cassandra gasped, stunned, eyes widened. The dragon laughed again.

"We have always been able to talk, Kinzonjul. Most jul just don't know how to listen." He turned to the Inquisitor. "Drem yol lok, Qolaas."

Dawn blinked, not certain for a moment if he meant her. She nodded. "Drem yol lok, er..."

"Ah, Briidremaaz. It is a pleasure." He looked fondly at the Dragonborn. "I was a dragon that the Dovahkiin almost managed to kill when I attacked her. When I did not want death and submitted, she spared me and healed me. She introduced me to Paarthunax, and we've been friends ever since." the dragon introduced himself, turning back to her. "And you are Qolaas."

"What does that mean?" the herald asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Herald. It means Herald." Tanya clarified. "Your title in Dov is Qolaas."

"Oh!" Dawn hesitated, unsure of how to conduct herself. She cleared her throat and bowed to the dragon politely. "It is a pleasure to meet you. What was that thing you called Cassandra?"

Cassandra nodded. "Yes, I'd like to know that as well." she agreed.

"It means Sharp Human. You look as though you are one." the dragon clarified. Cassandra made a disgusted noise while several of the others laughed. Dawn giggled and only did so more when the seeker shot her a dirty look. The dragon turned his head to the Dragonborn, looking amused. "I came because I wanted to see these friends you made in another world before they leave."

Bull came closer, looking like a child in a candy shop. The dragon noticed and looked at the qunari, gently swinging his tail back and forth. "Yes?" he asked patiently. Bull bit back a squeal.

"I...can I touch you?" He paused and groaned. "That...sounded weird. Sorry."

The dragon would raise an eyebrow if he had one. He looked back at the Dragonborn for explanation. Tanya giggled. "This is Iron Bull. He's got a thing for dragons. A _very_ big thing."

Sera snorted a laugh and high-fived the Dragonborn. Bull grumbled, embarrassed. "You're making it sound weird, Tanya." he protested. The dragon looked slightly uncomfortable, but he sighed and nodded his head.

"You can touch my scales briefly. On the arm. Gently. Ugh, Joorre..." he groaned. Bull ran a hand over the scales in absolute reverence, though pulled away quickly to respect the dragon.

"This is the greatest day of my life." Bull whispered. Solas admired the dragon and bowed to it politely before he spoke.

"I confess, I...well. You were not what I was expecting."

The dragon snorted. "What were you expecting, fahliil? The dragons here are no doubt much more intelligent than whatever you have there. We are not mindless beasts, and we are not above peace."

Solas shook his head. "I beg your pardon, but that was not what I meant. I didn't know that dragons could learn the common tongue at all. This is absolutely fascinating." He looked at Tanya, smiling proudly. She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly as he did so. "The Dragonborn, a destined dragonslayer, defying her destiny. It is well you have befriended him. You are proving to be a respectable woman, Tanya."

Briidremaaz shook his head. "Being a genocidal monster is not her destiny. Her destiny is to slay Alduin; what she does with her Akatosh-given abilities is up to her, past that. She has chosen the way of wisdom and peace." At this, Tanya's face had gone a bright red.

"I...er, thank you." she murmured. "I'm doing what is decent. Saying an entire race needs to die on behalf of the ill-considered actions of a few is wrong. It's that simple."

"Is it?" Solas asked curiously. Tanya raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless nodded in agreement.

"Yes, yes it is. And no one will tell me otherwise. Not ever."


	13. Strong-Steel's Promise

**I played Trespasser again and am sufficiently emotionally wrecked again. Why do I do this to myself over and over again?**

 **Damn you, Bioware.**

 **Trespasser Spoilers.**

* * *

Dawn peered over the war table with her husband and Cassandra quietly, murmuring about the Dread Wolf. Their friend's betrayal had just finally sunk in, and the fact that Solas and Fen'Harel were one and the same become an uncomfortable fact. Skyhold had grown somewhat quieter following the Inquisition's disbanding, thought hustle and bustle remained as the fortress stayed an important trade stop between Orlais and Ferelden.

That, and it had become the center for the efforts against Solas. Former party members showed up to discuss movements and plans and their own updates quietly. Some of the world still did not believe the Inquisitor and her party's resolute claims. Vivienne routinely had to remind Dawn that she had to be careful about how much she talked about it, lest people begin to think they were mad. The court enchanter maintained that she did not merely believe, but knew for a fact, that Dawn was telling the truth. Nevertheless, they had to watch their tongues.

The door to the war room creaked open, and Vivienne and Sera walked in, followed by Tanya Strong-Steel. Tanya had changed in the years since they first met; she stood taller, straighter, somewhat calmer. She was frowning, lips pursed. The robes of an Archmage covered her comfortably in the cold mountain air. The Dragonborn stopped on the other end of the table, bowing slightly to the herald.

"Archmage, thank you for joining us." Dawn greeted. Tanya shook her head.

"You needn't be so formal. I'm still Tanya to you. In any case, Vivienne and Sera have informed me of the situation." She sighed and shook her head. "Solas... _Divines_ , I thought better of him. I thought he was a reasonable man."

Dawn looked down at the table, trying to hide her melancholy. She breathed out roughly. "I know. I was friends with him, as were you. With luck, we can show him he's making a mistake. If not..."

"He will die." Vivienne snapped. Her expression softened as Dawn looked up, looking tired. "Darling Dawn, make no mistake. Fen'Harel is not your-"

"-or anyone's-" Sera cut in, looking pissed. Vivienne cleared her throat.

"-friend anymore. He is the _villain_ , and we can't forget this."

The Inquisitor huffed. "I know, and you are right. Anyways, Tanya, we brought you here to ask for aid from the College of Winterhold, and you. The Dragonborn at our side would be a powerful ally."

The Archmage hesitated and nodded. "I will lend what I can to the cause, and my husband, J'zargo, and Brelyna have offered their aid, but this must be kept a secret from most of the college. I worry that if the Thalmor were to hear of this, that they would foolishly jump to help Solas." She chuckled darkly. "Fools, but I wouldn't put it past them, considering their feelings on elven supremacy."

Sera pouted and huffed. "Fucking Thalmor fucking everything up, as usual. I remember when that Anca-whatshisface almost destroyed the elfy mirror when he used that orby-thing. And then you killed him." She giggled. "Nicely done, by the way."

Tanya snorted. "He's been dead for over a year and a half now, Sera. The fact his bits hung out in the pose he fell in after I killed him is-"

"-still hilarious!" Sera cackled. Cassandra made a disgusted noise and Vivienne rolled her eyes, but Cullen and the Inquisitor snickered lowly. Tanya cleared her throat, getting their attention. She was frowning, arms crossed.

"I will do what I can, but...I cannot come with you to hunt after him or get into combat."

Sera raised an eyebrow. "Why? Worried your fancy mage robes will get mussed?"

The Dragonborn sputtered. "What? No, of course not. See...here's the thing." She took a breath. "I'm pregnant."

There was a moment of stunned silence. Sera gawked, eyes darting between the Dragonborn's face and her gut. She beamed. "You? Carrying a little dragon baby in there?"

"She won't be Dragonborn, no. She'll be a normal human girl, most likely." Tanya corrected. Dawn beamed.

"That's wonderful news, Tanya! Congratulations to you and Onmund. You said a she?"

"Yes. Colette ran a few tests on me and it looks like the baby will be a girl. We're going to name her Mirabelle, after..." She looked down briefly at her abdomen and breathed hard, again, steadying herself. "In any case, we're expecting a little girl named Mirabelle."

Cassandra smiled at her genuinely. "Congratulations. Didn't you and Onmund just get married a few months ago?"

Tanya let out a laugh. "Yes. I got pregnant much, much sooner than I ever expected, if ever, but there you have it." She cleared her throat. "Getting back on topic, I also wanted to let you know that, Divines forbid, Solas succeeds..." Her voice caught in her throat, and she heaved a breath. She looked the Inquisitor in the eyes. "I will be forced to destroy the eluvian. I cannot have him invade my world, if he so decides. You may flee to Skyrim if you wish, but..."

" _No_ ," Cassandra snapped, "if it comes to that, I will not flee. I will not abandon this world or the Maker, ever."

Dawn nodded. "I understand you, but I will be here until the bitter end. It won't come to that. I'll stop him."

"Understood. Now, about Vidar? He's a Legate in the Legion now, isn't he? And Harbinger of the Companions? Can he get us help from either?" Vivienne asked. Tanya shrugged.

"His sentiment was the same: we need to keep this hidden from our world and the Thalmor at all costs, but he's doing his best. The eluvian to our world is being kept under lock and key by a handful of his soldiers." She looked down at the war table. "At the very least, he has more forces to spare, since the Stormcloak Rebellion was put down." Tanya winced briefly. "It still worries me that he has anyone in the know at all to guard the eluvian, but he swears that he only assigned those he trusts completely."

"And the Companions?" Cullen asked, frowning. "I understand he told a few of the Inner Circle about us. I'm less uneasy about their aid now that he's not a werewolf anymore."

"Only Aela is, right now, and that is her choice, and we will not judge her for it." Tanya snapped. "In any case, only Vilkas, Farkas, and Aela know." She chuckled wryly. "They're good at keeping secrets, anyways. They'll come help if you call upon them. Aela in particular said something about eviscerating the Dread Wolf if she finds him, just to warn you."

Vivienne and Cassandra simultaneously made disgusted noises. Vivienne wrinkled her nose. "You won't, but I do judge her. She's insane if she considers _lycanthropy_ a blessing and not a curse."

"We need all the help we can get, Vivienne." the Inquisitor scolded, shooting her a withering look. She turned back to the Dragonborn. "Thank them for their offer of aid on my behalf, please."

"Will do. And as an additional note, I did go to my sister and parents. You met Carlotta, right, my sister?" She smiled. "Carlotta could rival Josephine in her shrewd diplomacy skills, and she's a skilled marksman. She and my parents will send soldiers from Kvatch, if need be, but hopefully we can keep it quiet if we have to. Serana has also offered help, which is somewhat unrelated, but there you have it."

"Oh, yes, I meant to ask, how is your sister doing?" Dawn inquired. Tanya grinned.

"Carlotta's keeping herself busy. She's in a relationship with a nice woman, and she's been decided upon as the heir to the title of Countess." The Archmage stood up straight, proudly. "Since Lord Harkon, Miraak, and Alduin are slain, and we only are left to prepare for the inevitable war against the Thalmor. Solas will see reason or die."

Sera stuck her tongue out. "Ugh, Miraak. I still can't believe you went through all those...demon books." She shuddered. "You're not doing that anymore, right? I mean, that Hermarsehole doesn't..."

Tanya scoffed. "As if! I left the cursed Black Books with Neloth. He can look through the blasted things, if he wishes. I refuse to chain myself to a daedra. I am _not_ taking Miraak's fate." She looked down, sighing deeply. "Solas...by the Nine, _why?_ " Her expression hardened as she looked back to the others. "The entire Strong-Steel clan promises their aid, as much as we can safely spare. We don't back down, and we are at your disposal, Inquisitor."


	14. Serana's Arrival

Serana and Tanya had become best friends almost immediately, once Serana showed up at Fort Dawnguard following the Dragonborn and Vidar's refusal of vampirism from her father. They gossiped and giggled and talked about books. Tanya very quickly got over the fact her new friend was a vampire, and Serana delighted in her company. They could talk about their feelings and fears freely, without fear the other would mock them.

The others, however, were less comfortable by the seemingly friendly vampire's company in the party.

Vivienne watched Serana and Tanya whisper over books in the library of Skyhold. True, they had initially shown up to peek through the library for anything that could help against Lord Harkon, but it quickly descended into the two women murmuring about tales. The mage leaned against the wall of the hallway, eyeing Serana with complete and utter disdain.

Dorian had also been giving sideways glances to Serana, but he was more discreet about his discomfort. He spied Vivienne giving the women the evil eye and shook his head. Strolling up to her casually, he spoke to her. "Something that matter, Vivienne?"

Vivienne glared at him. "That thing is hiding something, I know it. I worry that it has Tanya under some sort of spell. Cole and Solas say there's nothing that's been cast on her, but why else would anyone delight in the company of a vampire?"

The altus mage rolled his eyes. "Standing here glaring at her isn't doing anything."

"I can hear you, you know." Serana said out loud, giving an exasperated look to the mages. She winced as a librarian hissed a 'shush!' at her, and she sheepishly murmured sorry. Tanya glared at Vivienne and followed Serana to them, who seemed annoyed but not surprised or upset. Vivienne and Dorian took a step backwards when she got close enough.

Putting her hands on her hips, Serana scowled at them. "I understand why you don't trust me. If you never trust me, fine. But I am not my father, and I have already betrayed his court by giving the Dawnguard the Elder Scroll. Find something else to do other than gawk at me all day."

"What's stopping you from making a meal out of any of us?" Vivienne snapped. "You are a vampire. A leech. How long before you lose control over your baser urges?"

"Shut up." Tanya snapped. "Don't talk like that to her."

Serana shook her head at the Dragonborn. "Most people will never trust a vampire. Understandable, I suppose, considering what so many do. But not all of us are evil." She pushed past Madame de Fer, gesturing for them to follow her out to the balcony over the main hall. Once they did, she began pointing to sundry visitors, listing conditions.

"Nosebleed, period, period, blood mage, scraped his knee on a step, period, nosebleed, recovering from an open wound...ah!" She pointed to the Inquisitor at last, who was talking to Cassandra by the Undercroft. "And the Inquisitor, also on her period."

"That would explain where my Rivaini chocolates have been disappearing," Dorian grumbled, "she was craving chocolate last night."

Vivienne looked mildly disgusted and turned back to the vampire. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I smell it. All of the blood, all the time," Serana pointed out coldly, "and here I am, not losing my mind. I'm not going to sate my thirst on you." She smirked. "Besides, someone with your taste in wine? Your blood would taste awful."

Dorian groaned, grossed out. "Can we stop talking about this? Your point is made."

"Glad to hear it." Serana replied, flashing him a toothy smile. Vivienne said nothing and walked back to where she usually sat to make sure all the window curtains were pulled back, as much sun as possible coming in. Tanya turned to her friend, frowning.

"I'm sorry about..."

"It's okay. I'm used to it." she reassured uneasily.

* * *

Serana pulled her hood over her head as she and Tanya headed out into the daylight in the courtyard, heading for the tavern. Sera spied them coming and quickly pulled anything obstructing light from her windows, staring uneasily at the vampire. Serana looked up at her as she did so, smiled, and waved.

Sera squeaked in terror and reached for her bow.

Bull looked up from his seat as the Dragonborn and Serana came in, hiding his emotions carefully. The Ben-Hassrath was good at reading people, even a vampire like Serana. The idea of such a creature made him uneasy, but Serana...he didn't sense any deception or lies from her.

They headed to the bar briefly and headed in Iron Bull's direction with drinks in hand. Serana, however, was without a drink of her own. Tanya handed one to Bull, who thanked her, and she sat down across from him with Serana. He grunted. "That drink's nonalcoholic, right?"

Tanya snorted. "Of course. Cabot refuses to serve me liquor since that one night."

"Wait. What?" Serana asked, raising an eyebrow. "What in the world happened?"

Bull chuckled. "She drank half of a mug of ale and ended up passed out cold over a table. Sera drew all over her face. It's for her own good." Serana giggled as Tanya turned a red and sipped her drink quietly. Bull cleared his throat. "So, um...Serana, right? Why don't you...er...do you... _can_ you...?"

"If I wanted to," Serana replied calmly, "alcohol does nothing to me. I can drink it but nothing will happen. You're Iron Bull, right?"

"That's me." Bull confirmed, nodding. He looked her up and down, but mostly in the eyes. He wondered how anyone who didn't know she was a vampire didn't notice the eyes. "You're a..."

"Vampire, yes." Serana replied nonchalantly. "Don't worry. I'm not here to attack anyone or anything. I know a lot of you are nervous, but I mean you no harm."

"Huh." Bull cleared his throat. "Well, er...as long as it stays that way, you and me...we'll be good, I think?"

Serana smiled. "Glad to hear it." Her nose wrinkled at the alcohol. "I've just realized it's been, what, a few thousand years since I had a drink. _Literally._ This is..."

The Tal-Vashoth scoffed. "You haven't had a drink in that long that wasn't blood and you're drinking that? Oh, for fuck's sake, have something better than that." He looked over the railing above, seeing Sera peering down at the from her room in fear. "Sera, you save any of that stuff you lifted from the Winter Palace?"

"No!" Sera squealed, mortified as Serana turned to look at her. "Drank it all, sorry! All gone!"

"Oh, come on," Tanya protested, "she..."

"Forget it, Tanya," Serana interrupted, "she's terrified of me. Don't bother her."

"Sera." The Inquisitor's voice came. The others peered at the door, seeing Dawn Trevelyan walk in, appraising the situation calmly. She looked between Serana and Sera and headed up the stairs to Sera's room. The elf in question had retreated back into her room, and was frowning anxiously as the Inquisitor approached.

"Why's it here?" Sera hissed, flustered. "You let a...a... _thing_ that's the same thing as the thing that bit you weeks ago!"

"Cole assures me that Serana means us no harm. She was looking for anything that could help in fighting Clan Volkihar. Her clan, Sera. They want her dead." she murmured calmly, trying to allay her fears.

"It's already dead," Sera whined, " _undead_. S'not right."

Dawn sighed. "Sera, she betrayed them. She brought Tanya the Elder Scroll. She told them of their plans. Her father was trying to use her and she wants no part in it. Besides, again, Cole believes firmly that she's good." she pointed out. Sera snorted.

"Cole? That weirdy? You honestly think he-"

"-yes, I do." the Inquisitor snapped firmly. "When has he actually been wrong about people's intentions?" Sera went quiet and cursed under her breath. "Besides, you've been referring to him as a 'he' lately. Don't deny you've begun to trust him."

"Oh, shut it." Sera snapped. "You're too bloody nice, you are. You've always been too nice to..." She looked down and sighed deeply. "...to people. _All_ people. But it's not..."

"She _is_. She _is_ people," Dawn retorted, "just give her a chance. Please."

The Red Jenny groaned and ran a hand over her face. After a moment's frustration and hesitation, she retrieved a large bottle of wine hidden under a pile of knick-knacks on the floor. "Can't believe I'm doing this," she grumbled, "you're coming with me, Dawnly. You and your _frigging niceness._ "

* * *

Sera and Dawn watched the Dragonborn and Serana go in peace back to their world. The sun was setting, and Sera was quiet, watching them go. The Inquisitor smiled at her friend. "So?"

The elf groaned. "She's... _ugh!_ Okay. I guess."

Dawn's smile grew cocky. "You just said _she_ instead of _it_."

"Shut it, Inky."


	15. Finding Them

A heavy thudding against the door to the Inquisitor's quarters echoed through the tower. Dawn and Cullen groaned, roused from their sleep, rubbing their eyes ruefully. The Inquisitor peered out the window and saw it was still dark. Groaning, she pushed herself out of bed, wondering what emergency had transpired to wake her so early. Cullen scrambled to pull his clothes on, preparing himself for the worst emergency. It was not the first time either of them had been woken very early, and certainly wouldn't be the last.

Dawn pulled on a nightgown and robes over it, grabbing her staff, walking tiredly down the stairs. The door rattled again, urgently. She silently prepared herself for some sort of emergency when she reached the door. What she found was a panicky, wide-eyed Vidar on the other side. She frowned. "Vidar? What in the world-"

"It's my sister! She...she took off with Serana while I was busy on Companion business!" he cried. "They went to scope out Castle Volkihar to seek out Serana's mum! Divines only know where she is right now! _Please_ , I need your help!" he begged desperately, eyes watering. Dawn rubbed her eyes and nodded.

"I'll help. Just give me a moment to get my armor on and I'll be off with you."

Vidar threw his arms around her in gratitude. "Thank you! I already woke up some of the others. We'll be waiting in the main hall! Please hurry!"

He ran downstairs and she closed the door, turning to see Cullen already in his daily armor, a sword at his hip and a shield on his back. He frowned. "What's going on?"

"It's Tanya. She went off with Serana by themselves on some mission to Volkihar castle. He needs help to find her." she clarified, going past him to dress herself. Cullen frowned.

"You can't go! You told me what that...that daedra told you!" he protested.

"I won't be gone long. Tanya needs my help." Dawn replied resolutely. Her love scowled.

"I can't...I don't want you to face vampires again! You've already been bitten by one once, it doesn't need to happen again!"

"We don't even know if they've reached the castle." Dawn approached her armor rack and began undressing. "We have to find them before it's too late."

"But..."

She turned to Cullen with a reassuring smile. "It's going to be okay. I'll be back within three days. I promise."

The commander sucked in a breath, looking miserable. "That's far too long."

* * *

There had been some grumbles, but Vidar managed to assemble a party of the Inquisitor, Cassandra, Varric, and Dorian. With no time to spare, they hurried into the other world and, using a portal stone in the teacher's quarters of the College of Winterhold, teleported themselves to Morthal. It was reaching five in the morning in Skyrim, and the sun had yet to come up.

The stone had placed them on the outskirts, close to the swamps, where Dorian was left groaning in disgust. "Ugh." he grumbled, covering his nose. "And here I thought Skyrim wouldn't have an area nearly as awful as the Fallow Mire."

"We don't have time to waste." Cassandra interrupted. "We need to find them, soon."

Varric cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow at Vidar. "Er...no offense, Wolf, but how are we going to track them down?"

"We know where they're going," Vidar pointed out, "and I have a way. All we need is something that belongs to her..." He opened his pack, pulling out a shirt that belonged to Tanya. "...and a dog to track her." He handed the cloth to the Inquisitor and set his bag down. He looked around for a good place to hide behind before realizing all the good trees were in the bog.

"Unless you're going to transform in the bog water, I don't think you have a place to hide." Varric pointed out. Dorian shuddered.

"I remember what happened when we took the siblings to the Fallow Mire." he groaned. Cassandra nodded in agreement, looking disgusted.

"You smelled worse than skunk for days on end after you fell in the swamp." the seeker pointed out. "Just do it on dry land. It's not like we haven't seen it before."

"It wasn't that bad!" Vidar protested, going red in the face. Dawn coughed and groaned.

"Yes, it was. If you'll recall, I made you sleep upwind of camp."

"Not that it helped much." Varric said, "I thought we'd never get the stench out of that sleeping roll. Just...go ahead and do it. We'll look the other way."

The werewolf shrugged and began to unbutton his clothes, the others looking away. He focused and within seconds, the transformation triggered by his will. Vidar did his best to bite back his screams of pain, though the sickening crack of bones accompanied by the other uncomfortable sounds of the transformation made the others wince and recoil. The pain grew worse always at the end, and he couldn't stop himself from unleashing a howl of agony at the end. Panting more loudly as a result of being in beast form, he turned to the others.

They had gone absolutely silent, staring at him awkwardly. He groaned; of course they were unable to look away. Varric, having seen the transformation for the first time, looked the most stunned. He was mouthing something to himself briefly before pausing when he saw the werewolf looking at him. He smiled coyly. The Inquisitor, Cassandra, and Dorian were still taken aback by the scene, though they pulled themselves together far quicker, the second time not leaving them reeling nearly as much.

Dawn held out the cloth and Vidar sniffed it, taking in its scent. His eyes widened and he turned in the direction across the bog water. "She's close. Very close...but something smells off."

"Perhaps it's Serana? You might smell her, too." Dawn pointed out. Vidar grunted.

"Let's get moving. Hopefully we can intercept them."

The werewolf charged to the northwest, running slower than he could but fast enough to still make the others struggle to keep up with him. He sped up as he smelled her closer and closer; she was near here. She had to be. But the pervasive smell of...something...mixed with her scent. Racing through the snow as they passed the bog, he could make out two figures growing closer in the distance with his vision as a werewolf.

They were silhouettes at this distance. The figures turned, eyes glinting a glowing gold as they took him in. The shorter silhouette seemed to panic as he drew near, and used supernatural speed to try to flee. He was caught off-guard by the darting shadows, and almost cried out in frustration, had the other not moved just as fast to catch her and bring her back.

"What was that?!" Dawn yelled. Vidar panted.

"Had to be Whirlwind Sprint!"

The werewolf slowed and skidded to a stop as he reached the figures. They were who he suspected; Serana and Tanya. But Tanya was avoiding eye-contact, turning away, refusing to show her face. Serana was frowning nervously as Vidar stopped, as well as the others, who tried to see the Dragonborn.

"Tanya?" Vidar asked gently.

"Go away!" she snapped, not looking at him. "Just...go back to Thedas. I'll meet you there and explain everything later."

"What? No, explain everything now." he blurted, frowning. "Sister, you nearly gave me a heart attack! What were you-"

"I can't...I can't say." Tanya whimpered. Dawn stepped forward, by her brother's side, regaining her breath.

"Tanya, what's wrong? Whatever it is, we can help you."

"Please," Dorian pleaded, "what's happened? Just tell us. It's going to be alright."

The mage hesitated and said nothing at all. Serana, knowing they were cornered, sighed and took up explanation. "We found my mother, and the Elder Scroll," she started.

"Serana, no, please..." Tanya begged, choked up. Serana sighed.

"It's too late. Let's get this over with." She made eye-contact with the others, who were left baffled. "She...was in a plane of Oblivion called the Soul Cairn, restricted only to the dead and undead. Our options were to partially soul trap her, which was too dangerous, or..."

Cassandra gasped loudly, covering her mouth in horror. Dorian and the Inquisitor gawked at the Dragonborn, who fell to her knees. Varric blinked and groaned. "Oh, _shit_..." he murmured. "Tanya..."

Vidar pressed past Serana and approached his sister, who covered her face with her hand, sitting on the ground. He pushed her hand away.

Golden eyes and red sclera met him. Her skin had become a sickly white, ice-cold to the touch.

She burst into tears.


	16. Rising at Dawn

Tanya had been reduced to a bawling mess from the mere look Vidar regret giving her. She was blubbering out an explanation as best she could, but it came out broken and messy as she wailed. "I...I didn't...want...looking for a cure, don't...hate me!" she sniffled and sobbed. The others watched, at a loss for what to say. The Inquisitor frowned.

"We don't hate you! It's all going to be-"

" _No it's not!_ It's _not_ going to be okay!" she screeched. She desperately looked to her brother, who was taken aback by her outburst. She cried from time to time, but never this badly, this desperately. "Don't... _don't tell anyone!_ Don't tell Mom and Dad! _Please!_ I beg you!" she pleaded, still bawling.

"Tanya, please," Dorian pleaded, giving her a pitiful look, "we don't hate you! We'll figure this all out. Just breathe, in and out."

Cassandra was at a complete loss, unsure of how to comfort the weeping vampire. Vidar sighed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Tanya."

She didn't respond, still heaving breaths.

"Tanya, look at me." he ordered. Sucking in a breath, she obeyed, looking at him. He sighed. "Look at what I am. What am I?"

She had grown so used to his beast form that she hardly thought about it anymore. She took him in; brown fur was knotted and messy in places, and the hands...paws...he had on her shoulders bore claws that he made certain didn't dig into her skin. His face had grown into a snout, and canid eyes bore into her. She hesitated.

"A werewolf?"

Vidar nodded. "Yes. A werewolf..." He smiled weakly. "Let's do each other a favor and not tell mother or father about either of our...conditions. If you won't, I won't."

She weakly laughed. "Deal."

"Besides," he murmured, "even if they did find out, they would love us no matter what. Remember when you told them about you-know-what? When Carlotta told them something important she was scared to tell them? How about when they found out you're Dragonborn? They took it well in every situation."

Tanya scoffed. "This is a bit different from those situations." The tears had stopped flowing. "But...I see your point."

"Hug it out?" Vidar asked. She nodded and the siblings embraced each other. The werewolf pulled back after a long hug, feeling his beast form begin to recede from lack of hunting. He turned back, grunting in pain briefly before being left buck naked in the snow. Tanya groaned and stood up.

"Where's your stuff? I will go blind if I have to see your nether region again."

Vidar grinned at her wolfishly and retreated behind a tree to dress himself. Tanya's eyes widened, having almost forgotten the Inquisitor and her party had just found out what she was. Sheepishly, trying to fight back any lingering tears, she turned to them. Their expressions had softened somewhat, full of concern instead. The Inquisitor in particular was giving her a look of utter pity.

"I'm sorry, Tanya. You were very brave to do this to get the Elder Scroll. You're okay with us." she reassured gently. Varric nodded.

"Agreed, Bookworm. So you're a little more, er, _fangy_ now. It'll be okay; we'll get it sorted out."

Dorian sighed, giving her a pitiful look. "You're lucky to have such a loving family. I...I'm sorry this happened to you. Did it...hurt?"

Tanya nodded, wincing at the memory. It had felt as though all her muscles were burning as she was left convulsing on the floor in agony, every part of her wanting to scream in agony. Then it got cold, ice cold, all over, chilling her to the core. She felt her heart stop. The memory of that last heartbeat stuck with her, still.

Cassandra crossed her arms, looking conflicted. "You...you're a _vampire_ now. I agree it was the better option over soul-trapping, but..." She sighed. "That can not have been an easy choice to make or thing to do. The Inquisitor is right; you are very brave. I can't imagine having been in your place."

Dawn handed the Dragonborn a handkerchief quietly. "Wipe your face and take some deep breaths."

Tanya took it and wiped her eyes. She exhaled sharply and miserably looked at the group. "Please, don't tell the others. Don't tell anyone. Please."

They shared a look briefly before Dawn nodded in assent. "Let's keep this under wraps. What harm will it do to keep this a secret between us?"

Varric and Dorian voiced their agreement while Cassandra hesitated. She looked upon the Dragonborn's miserable face, who still fighting back the last of her tears. The seeker relented and sighed.

"As you wish. I can keep this a secret, if the Inquisitor thinks it best."

"I do." Dawn agreed. "So, why are you out here in Morthal?"

Serana crossed her arms. "We heard of a mage named Falion who may know something about curing vampirism. We're going to seek him out in the hold capital for aid. With luck, he can cure it."

"Fantastic, let's get moving." Dorian urged. "Let's find this mage and see if he can fix this."

* * *

Falion appraised the situation after Vidar explained for his sister, who almost descended into tears again upon approaching the mage for help. They had intercepted him just as he was leaving Morthal, and they discussed the situation on the outskirts of town. The redguard nodded. "Yes," he said calmly, "I can cure your condition."

"Oh, thank the Maker." Cassandra breathed. "You can undo it?"

"That's what I said. Come here, child." he ordered the young mage. Tanya stepped forth and the conjurer examined her. "When's the last time you fed?"

"I had to force-feed her blood about eleven hours ago. She was being uncompliant." Serana answered. Falion nodded.

"Good. The ritual is...not a good idea if she was a stage four vampire. Now, then," he continued, "for this to work, we need a filled black soul gem."

" _What?_ " Dorian blurted, horrified. "What in the world do you need that for?"

The party from Thedas had only recently heard about soul gems, soul-trapping, and black soul gems, and it had been unanimously decided that above all, that should be kept a secret from Thedas. The very idea of using even animal souls for enchanting drew great disapproval, particularly from Cole, who pitched a fit the first time he saw a soul gem. The fact he said a black soul gem immediately caused Cassandra, Dorian, Varric, and Dawn to recoil in horror. Falion sighed.

"It's necessary as an offering. Unless a filled black soul gem is proffered, we can't do anything about your vampirism." he said firmly. Serana opened her bag and pulled out one, holding it up for Falion to see. He took the soul gem and inspected it. He nodded.

"Yes, this will work; it's filled. Follow me."

"Hold on," Dawn protested, "where did you get that, Serana? Did you..."

"No, we found it on something we killed in the Soul Cairn. It was filled when we found it." Serana replied. "The fact is, we found the gem. Once the soul is in there, there's no known method for getting it out safely. We might as well make good use out of it and cure my friend's vampirism."

Cassandra was scowling. Dawn looked incredibly conflicted. Dorian was frowning, rolling a hand over his face in distress. Varric was looking down and shaking his head. " _Shit._ " he cursed. "No one tell Cole or the Iron Lady about this. Of course, Cole will probably find out anyways..."

"What choice do we have?" Vidar barked. "Let's move and cure my sister."

The Inquisitor hesitated. "Are you absolutely sure there's no other way?"

"Nothing within immediate means." Falion snapped. "If you want the cure, we don't have time unless you want to wait for tomorrow morning. This ritual _must_ be performed at dawn, and the sun's coming up fast."

* * *

They reached the summoning circle, and Falion wasted no time. He ordered everyone save for Tanya to stay outside of the circle and had her stand in the middle. Cassandra's hand was upon her sword, ready to utilize her abilities as a seeker should anything go wrong. She was still by far the most disapproving in the party of the whole ordeal, but they had no choice.

The black soul gem lifted in the air above the circle with magic. Tanya was left to stare at it in discomfort. The sun was coming up rapidly, and it was beginning to burn her skin. Falion, however, had made clear his order that she shouldn't move. He lifted his hands in the air and began the ritual with no time to spare.

" _I call upon Oblivion realms. The home of those who are not our ancestors. Answer my plea!_

 _As in death there is new life, in Oblivion there is a beginning for that which has ended._

 _I call forth that power! Accept the soul that we offer!_

 _As the sun ends the night, end the darkness of this soul, return life to the creature you see before you!_ "

Tanya felt her whole body envelop in intense heat. She gasped and her knees buckled, clutching her head that felt as if it was going to explode. Knitting her eyes shut, she clutched her chest as intense pain thrummed through her. Her heart felt heavy as it forced itself to beat again. It felt like she was burning from the inside out. Her lungs needed air again, and she gasped deeply, as if she had been underwater for too long.

The others watched in shock as the sunlight grew intense and brighter around her, making her too bright to look at briefly. They shielded their eyes from the transformation, while Tanya's vision went black for a moment. Then...it all ceased as fast as it had happened. She continued to breathe heavily, gasping for air. Vidar hurried forward and helped her up while checking her vital signs. He felt a pulse in her wrist and her skin had returned to the healthy skin tone it was before, no longer icy cold. When she blinked open her eyes, he saw they had returned to simple grey eyes.

Relieved, he smiled gratefully at the mage. "Thank you. Thank you so much. She's..."

"Human again. Just like the rest of you." Falion confirmed. He couldn't help but grin at his success. "I'd appreciate if none of you went around announcing what I do out here. Consider it your payment for services rendered."

The others finally considered it safe enough to approach the Dragonborn. They touched her skin, feeling the warmth while Tanya remained dazed, having just come back to life. "How do you feel?" Cassandra asked, wide-eyed.

Tanya hesitated for a few moments, seeking the right word. "Better." she finally said, still dazed. Dorian sighed, relieved.

"Thank the Maker for that. I'm glad this whole ordeal is over. I can't imagine any part of this was enjoyable in the least for you."

Dawn turned to Varric. "Varric, I know you love telling stories, but..."

"Don't worry, Inquisitor," he reassured, "this is a story that I think I won't be telling to anyone. Bookworm's been through enough shit today to have to worry about that."


	17. Dun Lok Bo

Solas's curiosity drove him to explore the area around the eluvian where the Aurbis could be accessed. He sensed something...different, not of Thedas, nearby, and he had finally found the time to investigate.

His fingers trailed along the walls, watching his step as he crossed over paths previously ignored that seemed to stretch on in vast directions. There was one path that was misty, a bridge close to the eluvian, and he followed it, watching every step he took to ensure he did not fall to his death. His footsteps echoed in this strange place.

Finally, the mist seemed to clear, and he could see a half-circle stone wall ahead, with something engraved in it upon blackened stone. The wall was in the middle of a small island hanging precariously in the middle of nowhere, floating over the seemingly endless pit below. The elf approached the wall, absolutely fascinated, drawing close to examine the etchings.

There were in a language he could not read. It only took him a split second before it occurred to him: the letters were similar to the alphabet in the dragon language, from the book Tanya had lent him. Dragon Language: Myth no More. He had spent time studying the book, and recalled that dragon language had been noted on walls with words. Word Walls, Tanya called them simply. His eyes widened; this was a word wall.

What in the world was it doing in the Crossroads?

The Dragonborn had told him about learning new words of power: she would find a word wall, and learn a word from it. It would literally flow into her, and she could immediately understand it. He had yet to witness it in action, and now the opportunity presented itself.

Grinning, he turned back to fetch the young mage.

* * *

He guided the group to the word wall he had discovered; most of the others came along, wanting to see what truly happened when the Dragonborn found a new word. Tanya, at first, didn't believe him, asking why there would be a word wall in the Crossroads, of all places. The word walls only existed in Skyrim, so far as she knew; it made no sense. Nevertheless, she followed him, and eventually he led them straight to it.

Tanya's eyes widened. "You weren't seeing something else," she announced as they approached, "this is a word wall! But what in..."

"A great many things remain a mystery, even to me." Solas said. "I was hoping for your insight, Dovahkiin. Perhaps you could translate the wall?"

The mage nodded and walked slowly up to the wall, while the others hung back and watched quietly, eagerly. Three of the words on the wall began to glow powerfully as she came closer, and she finally stopped a foot away as energy sprung from the wall into her. Tanya closed her eyes and allowed the words to flow into her, while the others gasped in awe and continued to watch, unblinking. The Dragonborn's vision blurred briefly as the words came to her, and her head felt hot and heavy as she absorbed them.

 _Dun Lok Bo._

The whirlwind of power faded, and Tanya rubbed her forehead, blinking several times to focus her vision. Solas approached her. "Are you alright?" he inquired, cocking his head to the side. Tanya nodded.

"Fine. I'm not used to absorbing three words at once, pardon me for seeming a little disoriented."

"Interesting," Vivienne mused, "you meant absorbing the words completely literally. Some magic transferred itself to you."

"Only accessible by dragons, I see." Dorian murmured. Cassandra crossed her arms.

"And that's what she is. Physical appearance aside, Tanya, you are a dragon." she said. "A dragon mage. It still strikes me odd."

Tanya laughed. "I suppose it is odd."

"Well, what did you learn from the wall?" Solas asked, looking at it. "It reacted to your presence powerfully. Almost as if it was just waiting for a dragon to activate it."

"A new Shout, I think. Dun...Lok...Bo. Grace, Sky, Fly." She blinked. "I...I'm not actually sure what it does."

Bull and Sera grinned broadly. They still found her Shouts to be one of the coolest things they had ever witnessed. "Only one way to find out, yeah?" Sera pointed out. "Do it! Shout!"

"Alright..." Tanya faced away from the others and cleared her throat before taking in a deep breath and letting it out. "Dun...Lok Bo!"

She felt a pulse of energy on her back, and something form on her. Like... _limbs_ of a sort? A chorus of stunned gasps came from behind, and she turned to see the others staring at her in amazement. Sera and Bull were grinning like they had just won the lottery. Tanya blinked. "Erm...why are you all staring at me like that?"

Solas cleared his throat. "You may wish to consider reaching behind yourself."

Though she gave him an odd look, she did as such and quickly felt her fingers brush up against something tangible, scaly...like dragon wing flaps. Practically jumping out of her skin, she pulled the wing forward and looked behind herself to see dragon wings on her back. They were gray and speckled with black spots here and there, and she was left unable to speak as she stared at them in shock.

Pulling her hand away, she tested them, seeing if she could flap them. She could. Using muscles she didn't know she had, they flapped and kicked up small rocks from the ground, sending them over the edge of the path. Immediately she stopped as she saw the others stumble slightly from the impact of the wind, and she blushed. "Sorry!"

By the look on Bull's face, she was certain he was going to die from amazement and awe. He silently squealed in delight. "This..." he whispered, "is the greatest thing I've ever seen. Ataaaashiiiii."

Tanya frowned. "There's only one problem."

"What problem is that?" Solas asked, befuddled. Tanya dispelled the wings with a spell and shrugged sheepishly.

"I haven't a clue how to fly..."


	18. Bound Until Death

"I can't believe we have to go to this wedding."

Tanya's grumbling came as she pulled on the fancy dress. Vivienne had observed Tamrielic fashion enough already to help her find an appropriate dress that was a cut above the typical outfit there. Vivienne had made it her mission to inspire something other than the 'hideous abominations of fashion' she had witnessed there. Upon hearing that the Strong-Steel siblings were invited to a wedding, it was the perfect opportunity.

It made sense that Vittoria Vici wanted the Strong-Steels to attend. They were nobles from Cyrodiil, and their father, the Count of Kvatch, was close friends with the Emperor. It had been decided that Tanya, Vidar, and their sister Carlotta were to attend while their parents continued to attend to business in Kvatch. Carlotta was thrilled, according to her letter. Tanya and Vidar...less so.

The Dragonborn's hair had been toyed with by the Inquisitor, doing...she wasn't sure what she had done, using magic and hair products. The end result was curls that managed to stretch just past her shoulder blades, bouncing up and down as she walked. Her blue and cream colored embroidered dress reached her ankles, sleeves loose and waving ever so slightly in the wind.

When Vivienne and the Inquisitor pulled back, they smiled in delight. "Oh, look at you," Dawn cooed, "you're absolutely adorable in that dress!"

"You'll be the talk of Tamriel. Start a new fashion trend." Vivienne agreed. "This wedding is important for you to attend, Darling. You are nobility, and you must maintain your appearances to remind not just the people, but yourself. As the daughter of the Count of Kvatch..."

"I know, I know." Tanya cut her off, looking exasperated. She had never had much of an interest at all in the machinations of court life, leaving that to her younger sister. Her interest in becoming the ruler was even lesser; too many expectations to meet. County Kvatch was among the most prosperous lands to recover from the Great War, and corruption was very low, making her family beloved and wildly popular among their people. She didn't even want to think about being chosen to keep those expectations that high. Tanya had no clue how her parents managed it all.

No, the life of a scholar was far better suited for her. She had nearly burned their castle down at age five when her magic flared and made itself known, and was promptly apprenticed to the Court Mage to control it. Tanya was to attend the College of Winterhold for a few years and then come back home to take over her master's job as Court Mage. That was the closest she wanted to a job at court.

Then it was revealed she was Dragonborn, and she could practically feel the eyes of the entire Imperial court on her. It wasn't fair; she was the middle child. Vidar could have an obvious claim to the title of Count over her, but he as well had no interest in ruling a county. No, their younger sister was the clearest choice. It didn't stop them from all getting invited to all the parties, and this wedding in Solitude was too important to skip.

She liked Thedas as a place to hide. No one knew her name. No one knew her title. And best of all, no one knew she was Dragonborn. Save, of course, for the Inquisition.

"It's going to be alright," the Inquisitor reassured, noting the Dragonborn's sour expression, "I've done this song and dance before. Smile, nod your head, mind your manners, and you'll survive. Skyrim isn't like Orlais."

"Thank the Divines for that." she couldn't help but agree. Tanya was fairly certain she'd be dead by now if she had to play the Game. She bit back grumbles when Dawn moved in to work on her makeup, dabbing her cheeks with foundation and blush, while Vivienne managed to put eyeliner on her. Finally, they pulled away, pleased with their work.

Vidar peered up the stairs to the Inquisitor's room impatiently. "Are we going?" he snapped. "We're going to be late." Onmund appeared beside him, being the Dragonborn's date.

"All done." the Inquisitor announced.

"You can come up, Onmund." Tanya declared. He came up the stairs and paused at the threshold, taking in his girlfriend. He smiled.

"You look lovely."

"Thank you. You look good, too," Tanya agreed, itching at the shoulder of her dress a little too roughly, but only briefly before having her hand swatted by Vivienne. She groaned. "It's...well. I prefer mage robes."

"Let's be off," the Inquisitor interrupted, "if Tanya uses that Fast Travel spell after the wedding, we should be back to Skyhold by nightfall." She patted the Dragonborn's shoulder reassuringly with a smile. "Don't worry so much. You're not going to die at this wedding."

* * *

Several of the others came to Solitude to explore the city during the wedding. Sera found herself plotting pranks on the tailor's shop for 'being a frigging bitch' while Iron Bull and Dorian tasted spiced wine in the marketplace. They ending up buying several bottles to take back to Thedas to share. Varric had managed to strike up conversations with several locals in the Winking Skeever over a mug. Blackwall settled with Varric in the tavern. Cole had tried to enter the clothing store for a hat, but found himself shooed away by the shopkeeper. Cassandra found herself looking through various shop stalls, eventually purchasing a few books from an orcish vender. Solas quietly walked through the city, taking in its splendors.

"This city is a vast improvement over what I've seen so far of this miserable country," Vivienne decided, "if all the cities looked like this, it would be adequate."

She and the Inquisitor had volunteered to come with them to the wedding, which was open to any who wished to come. They reached the training grounds near the Temple to the Divines, where normally Imperial soldiers would be practicing. Today, however, it had been cleared out for use for the wedding of the Emperor's cousin. Flowers and golden decor decked the walls.

A woman with black hair that was long and loose, with slightly darker skin than Tanya was waiting in the middle of the courtyard, decked in a long pink dress with puffy sleeves. She was tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for her kin. When the group walked through under the archway, she turned her head, hoping to see who she was expecting. Her eyes met her brother and sister's eyes, and she beamed, as did her siblings.

They hurried forth to each other and embraced, each sibling getting their turn. Carlotta grinned brightly. "Oh, thank the Divines, you're finally here! Oh, I've missed you two so much!" she cried excitedly. When Carlotta pulled back from her hug, she sized up Onmund, who had followed, standing awkwardly by his date. He smiled sheepishly at her.

"Hello. I'm Onmund, Tanya's, er, date."

"Boyfriend, more like?" Carlotta corrected. She smirked at him. "You look exactly like her letters say you do. She talks about you all the time, you know. My sister's grown very fond of you."

Onmund blushed. "She...she _does?_ " He looked to his girlfriend, smiling lovingly. She had gone red and shrugged.

"I...I guess I do?"

Carlotta shook Onmund's hand before pulling the surprised Nord in for a hug. Upon pulling back, she nodded to herself. "You seem like a good sort; it's a pleasure to meet you at last. I am Carlotta, and I'm thrilled my sister brought you here. My parents wanted me to let you know that, if you're being good and keep making my sister happy, you're always welcome in our home."

"I see. T-thank you." Onmund grinned. No doubt Tanya had told her about the mess with his amulet and his family. Nevertheless, he was still keenly aware of the fact Carlotta was going to be watching him carefully through the whole event to see how he treated her sister.

She peered over at the Inquisitor and Vivienne and waved them over. "Greetings, please, come here. I'd like to meet my siblings' new friends." The two women approached, bowing politely to her. The Inquisitor grinned.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Dawn Trevelyan."

"And I am Enchanter Vivienne. Charmed." Vivienne said calmly. "Tanya and Vidar have told us so much about you."

"Have they? Good things, I hope?" Carlotta's eyes flickered briefly to the hand with the mark, which was obscured by a thick glove. Dawn caught it and panicked for a split second, glancing down at her hand to ensure it was covered. Vivienne nodded.

"Of course, my dear. I understand you have quite the interest in court life. Very admirable, for someone your age. Nineteen, I believe?"

"Yes, indeed." Carlotta confirmed with a grin. "I want to learn how to better serve the people of Kvatch. The duty of a ruler is not to themselves, but to their people. Power is given because they should trust me. I can't start young enough to learn how to be a better leader to earn that trust." she declared. She smiled at the Inquisitor. "I know who you are, Inquisitor. Tanya tells me so much in her letters. I have great admiration for what you've done so far." Noting the Herald's and Enchanter's sudden looks of worry, she gave them a reassuring grin. "Don't worry. I haven't told anyone."

Dawn's eyes widened. "So you know. I'll thank you to keep this business under wraps."

"Done and done. It's not like anyone would believe me anyways, and I'd love to speak more with you later about all of this. But for now, come," she urged, waving her hand, "the wedding will be starting soon. We should be taking our seats."

* * *

The ceremony was lovely, and the beginning of the reception was going smoothly. Carlotta found herself pleased so far with Onmund, and the group got along well. Everything was perfect, and soon the bride stood up and tapped her glass, beginning her speech. Everyone turned, ready and waiting.

"Honored guests, good people of Solitude, good friends and neighbors." she started cheerfully. "I just wanted to take this time to thank you all for being here. To thank you for sharing this wonderfully happy day with myself, and my new husband." Cheers and applause followed, and she grinned. "Are you all enjoying yourselves? Please, eat, drink, and make merry on this most happy of days. My husband Aesgir and I thank you for coming to our reception. We thank you for sharing the love we have for each other."

She paused and reached for her drink, taking a sip before she continued speaking. "I thank you all again for..." The woman paled. "...f-for..."

Blood came out of her mouth as all color drained from her skin. She stumbled and hit the ground, unmoving, foam coming out of her mouth. Horrified shrieking and screaming followed while the Strong-Steels and Onmund gaped in shock. Onmund threw an arm around his date protectively, as if she was going to drop dead as well.

Dawn and Vivienne sprung into action, hurrying to the downed woman. Dawn checked her vitals while Vivienne inspected her drink suspiciously before turning to the Inquisitor. The herald looked up at the enchantress, shaking her head. Aesgir hovered over in a panic, desperately looking between the mages. "What's happened? Do something! _Save her!_ " he begged, panicking, breath caught in his throat. Vivienne moved and inspected the body as well and drew the same conclusion Dawn did, sharing a look with her and a headshake.

Carlotta spied an argonian in black and red armor with a distinctive black hand on the chest of his armor, meeting a khajiit coming out of stealth by the archway. The back of his head was covered by a black hood, wearing similar red and black leather armor. The hood masked his appearance, his tail only visible for a split second before they took off. She stood up and pointed towards them as they hurried away. " _Stop them!_ " she screamed, "Dark Brotherhood! _Murder!_ "

* * *

The assassins had gotten away and Vittoria Vici was dead, her drink spiked with a powerful poison. After everyone in attendance had been questioned and released, they were free to go. Carlotta, Vidar, and Tanya stayed behind to help deal with the mess left and search for clues on the assasin's escape route, to no avail. It seemed as though the assassins had disappeared into thin air.

Dawn and Vivienne left with the party for Skyhold, and the journey back was deathly quiet. They had no idea the Dark Brotherhood existed before today, and the memory of Vittoria's death was burned into Dawn and Vivienne's minds. _As if Tamriel couldn't have more horrors, they wondered silently_. No one said a thing until they set foot in Skyhold, at which point Cole finally broke the silence.

"That was bad."

* * *

 **The khajiit assassin is a vampire named Fhitarr, an OC created by my good friend Aquatic Smores In our TES universe, he performs all the quests in the Dark Brotherhood questline. Tanya and her siblings were invited to attend and got to watch Vittoria get murdered.**


	19. Sweet Revenge

"Inquisitor?"

Dawn looked up from her desk to see Josephine up the stairs, peering into her room. The woman looked exceptionally worried, which in turn worried the Inquisitor. The Herald sat up straight. "Yes, Josephine?"

"You should come to the tavern immediately," she said, frowning, "there's a situation I think you can help with."

"Oh, is it Wicked Grace weekend already? Shit, did I forget?" She stood up, looking embarrassed. "Sorry, I'll be down in a-"

"No, that's not it, your Worship." the ambassador interrupted with a shake of the head. She looked particularly worried. "It's Lady Strong-Steel. She's rather upset about something and I'd like you to talk to her, before she..."

The Inquisitor approached and put a hand on her shoulder. "Josephine, Tanya isn't going to burn down the building. She isn't like most dragons."

"Well...in appearance, perhaps..." She groaned. "In any case, before she starts Shouting the tavern down, please go see if you can soothe her." Josephine walked with the Herald down the stairs, still looking just as nervous. "Cabot is denying her alcohol, as usual, even if it would likely be safer for everyone if she took a nap following half a pint."

* * *

Dawn entered the tavern to find Vidar murmuring to Tanya over a table, who was red in the face, grumbling. Cassandra, Sera, Solas, and Dorian accompanied them, talking as low as they could to keep the tavern-goers attention at bay. The Inquisitor approached the table, and Vidar scooted over to allow her a seat. She looked over to the Dragonborn, who sipped her nonalcoholic apple cider, looking bitter. "Alright, what's happened?"

Tanya hissed and grumbled more. "The Blades. The... _fucking_...Blades! Meyye!"

"You did the right thing, Tanya," Vidar reassured, putting a hand on her back, "there's nothing we can do about it."

Cassandra looked towards the Inquisitor, sighing. "You remember what she told us of the Blades?"

Dawn thought for a moment and nodded. "Yes, the order that was once dragon hunters, then turned guards of the Emperor, and then back to waiting for the Dragonborn? Oh, Maker, what did they say to her?"

Sera snorted. "Piss-heads told her they refuse to do anything ever until she kills Paarthunax."

The group had only met Paarthunax once, when Tanya had gone to him for aid in learning how to use the flying Shout in the Crossroads. Quickly he won over the group with his calm, fair, and patient wisdom, particularly Bull and Solas. Bull found him amazing, and Solas found him wise and respectable, even more so after finding out his past. The old dragon and the Inquisitor had spoken for several moments before they departed, and his words still stuck with her.

The Herald scowled. "They want you to _kill_ Paarthunax? Why in the Maker's name do they want you to such a thing?"

"It's simple," Solas replied calmly, "they believe he is irredeemable, and that past wrongs can never be acknowledged and atoned for. Tanya realized this and did the only responsible thing by leaving. They are a group well past their time, and as with any organization, time corrupted it."

Dorian sighed. "Tanya refused, they kicked her and her brother out, and now they're sitting in that temple doing essentially nothing until she commits murder."

Cassandra crossed her arms over the table. "Tanya, you have done the right thing, but it doesn't mean doing the right thing doesn't have consequences that are unfair. Cut ties with these people. They are genocidal and corrupt."

Tanya grumbled, said nothing, and sipped her drink again. Vidar groaned. "Onmund, J'zargo, Brelyna, and Serana gave her the same response. It's all true, but it still hurts."

Sera stood up from the table, a devious grin on her face. "Sitting here being mad and sad isn't doing anything. Let's get some payback. That'll make you feel better in no time!" Ignoring Solas's groan, the elf gave the Dragonborn a playful smile. Tanya looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"What sort of payback?"

The rogue giggled madly, and that was the only clarification anyone needed. After a moment's hesitation, Tanya sighed and stood up, looking to Sera. "Sure."

"That's the spirit! Just let me grab my stuff and we'll be off and teaching these knobs a thing or two!"

* * *

Neither Delphine nor Esbern knew how or what had happened to the temple, but they woke up to a hall full of chickens, _everywhere_. Feathers were everywhere, and their armor had been treated with glue, resulting in numerous feathers sticking all over their gear. Several buckets full of a dubious liquid hung over the doors, ready to pour over the hapless victim that went under the doorway. Every chair and table had been tampered with, ensuring they would wobble when used.

The courtyard was covered in knee-high snow in spite of the fact that it had never snowed the night before. It had turned into dirty slush by the time they found it. The Blades' faces had been painted on with numerous drawings of penises, and on Delphine's cheek, a particularly unflattering image of a man with a male member in his rear that said 'dickbutt' beside it.

Custard pies hit them in the face from...they didn't know where. The pies simply appeared to strike them in the face. From a far corner, near the entrance, Dawn, Sera, Tanya, Vidar, J'zargo, and Brelyna admired their work proudly. Tanya had finally grinned as she watched them come back into the temple, custard all over their faces. All of them snickered and scurried away before either Blade noticed they were there, or responsible for such a mess. Once they had gotten outside to Karthspire, all of them burst into laughter, Tanya the loudest of all.

Sera high-fived everyone and threw an arm around the Dragonborn. "Feeling better, yeah?"

"Much better! That was..." Tanya wheezed. "That was one of the funniest things I've seen in a long time!"

"Glad to hear it!" She turned to Brelyna. "Nice job on those chickens. You just got a bunch of bugs and used that weird spell on them? I mean, I don't really like magic, but all those feathers up their knickers...that was grand!"

"I tested that spell on poor Tanya once, yes. It was nice to see my experiment going better." she agreed, giggling as Tanya turned red in the face at the mention of it. "The spell should wear off in a little while, maybe a few hours. Then any they don't get out...they'll all turn back into bugs. Hope they don't mind an infestation."

Sera turned to Dawn and began cackling, almost unable to speak. "That...that 'dickbutt' you drew...I'm gonna have to steal that one!" She high-fived the Inquisitor again, who looked particularly proud of herself. Finally, she turned to J'zargo. "That was a nice touch with the snow in the court, 'Zargo. They won't be able to get to their training grounds for hours."

The khajiit shook his head. "J'zargo is not responsible for that, only for the pies in the faces thanks to a spell. Khajiit cannot summon that much snow... _yet_."

Sera blinked. "If...you didn't, then who..."

Tanya looked up as Briidremaaz and Durnehviir made an appearance flying over, smiling at them fondly. "My friends helped me out with that. Once they heard about the Blades, they were more than happy to lend a hand with the pranks." She waved at them. "Kogaan, Fahdonne!"

"Naan tiid, fahdon!" Durnehviir shouted back at her. They merely let out hearty, boisterous laughs and flew away. It was their shouting and approach that led Esbern and Delphine to appear outside of the cave, looking livid, glaring at the Dragonborn.

" _You!_ " Delphine shouted, red-faced, only growing angrier as everyone laughed at the drawings on her face. "You will-"

" _Run!_ " Dawn yelled, hurrying in the opposite direction with the others as fast as her legs could take her. Sera cackled they all fled from the two Blades, who were left too angry to speak properly.

Tanya would never return to Sky Haven Temple, and would only see Esbern and Delphine once more when negotiating peace to go after Alduin. The laughter she couldn't hold back upon seeing them was rather awkward at the start of the meeting.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Tanya: Fools!**

 **Tanya: Thanks, friends!**  
 **Durnehviir: Anytime, friend!**


	20. Staring is Rude

J'zargo knew the eyes of the Inquisition was boring into him as practiced his spells in the Hall of the Elements, back to the Eye of Magnus. They weren't watching his magic...they were watching him. Aside from Dorian, Sera, the Inquisitor, and Cassandra, none of them had ever seen a khajiit before. They had heard of them recently...but seeing was another thing altogether. All watched him with fascination, particularly Solas, who had been informed that khajiit could see all the colors and splendors of the Crossroads.

Tanya came down from the Arcanaeum to find the group watching, though some pretended to be interested in the Eye of Magnus to avoid acting like they were staring. The Dragonborn, however, was completely unamused, and stomped up to the group. "What are you doing?" she hissed to them, causing eyes to turn to her. "Staring is rude! Leave J'zargo alone."

J'zargo finally sighed and turned to the group, smiling cockily. "Tanya, don't worry so much," he reassured, "J'zargo is aware that they have never seen khajiit before. At least their first one met is the finest mage in Winterhold." He approached, grinning at Tanya's withering glance at the statement. "What a strange world Thedas must be, for there to be no khajiit. Perhaps mysteries lie within that can make J'zargo a better mage."

"Why do you always talk in the third person?" Sera blurted. Before anyone could scold her, J'zargo shrugged.

"Most khajiit do. Why always speak in the first person?" He looked towards Solas. "J'zargo is keenly aware of the fact you were staring most of all. Speak while the sands are warm, if you have questions."

Solas cleared his throat. "I beg your pardon for staring. I'm just fascinated by the khajiit. I never would have imagined they existed."

"Well," J'zargo replied, eying Bull, "J'zargo would have never guessed qunari exist. Khajiit has only seen what this one's true form is when the amulet was off in the Crossroads before coming here."

"Fair point." Bull grunted. "I guess both places have races that seem odd to the opposite side."

Solas sighed and continued. "I meant to ask...why is it you can see everything in the Crossroads so clearly, like the elves?"

J'zargo shrugged. "Khajiit is not an elf, but Brelyna suggested that according to khajiiti lore, the khajiit were once wood elves before we were turned into khajiit by Azurah. Khajiit are different from elves and humans, but the tale may have some truth if J'zargo can see what the elves can see."

The elf mage's eyes widened. "You were...you were once elves? And Azura did this to you? Why?"

"That is a long tale of the main religion in Elsweyr, and khajiit is not going to explain it all now. If you wish to know, ask Urag gro-Shub for a book. J'zargo is most busy with his practice. Speaking of practice, Tanya," he said, turning his gaze to the Dragonborn, "it's time for our weekly sparring session."

"I know, that's why I'm here. Brace yourself," she warned, "I've been practicing my destruction spells."

"As have J'zargo," he replied with a cocky grin, "Tanya is the only one who can keep up with khajiit!"

The two walked away from the others to a safe distance and began to magic practice of dueling. Sera snorted. "Khajiit are weird."

Solas frowned. "Why in the world would Azura do this to some of the bosmer? I must ask the librarian for anything he has on khajiit. I must learn more."

"I think I'll do the same," Vivienne agreed, "I'd love to know how they govern themselves in...I believe it was Elsweyr."

The Inquisitor sighed and waved them along, looking embarrassed. "One khajiit can't provide an entire race's perspective. I pray we didn't make him feel awkward. Now then, let's be off to the library. The Archmage and I had a word, and he's given us dispensation." They started their way out of the room, with a backwards glance or two given to the Eye of Magnus and the sparing mages, who chatted and laughed while their magic clashed. They were almost to the library when the massive door to the outside of the college opened, letting in the cold. Mercifully, it closed quickly, and the entrant was seen.

A pale green argonian in brown Thieves' Guild armor was strolling in casually, a staff on her back. She turned her gaze to the shocked group, who had never seen an argonian in their lives. "Hey," she started, "you wouldn't happen to know if Miss Goody Strong-Steel is around? I snagged that thing she wanted me to deliver. I need to get paid for this stupid thing." She would have raised an eyebrow if she had one at their shocked silence and stares. "The fuck are you looking at me like that for?" she demanded. "It's like you haven't seen an argonian before."

Tanya appeared back in the doorway. "I'll be taking that, Miirasha." she said as the argonian passed her the staff; Tanya inspected it and nodded. "This is the Staff of Tandil, alright." She handed her a heavy bag of coins that jingled. "Here's a bonus for getting it done so fast. Arniel Gane will be pleased to see it."

The Inquisitor cleared her throat, blushing at herself for her manners. "I, er, we beg your pardon for staring, Miss...Miirasha?"

Tanya sheepishly smiled at the look Miirasha gave her, turning to her for an explanation. "They actually really have never seen an argonian in their lives. They're not from around here, so please excuse their manners."

Miirasha scoffed. "What? Did they grow up in a cave or something? Secluded part of Skyrim?" The argonian looked back at the strange group before raising her hands in the air. "You know what? I'm not dealing with it. I have places to be and people to see." With that, she left the way she came.

* * *

 **Miirasha is AquaticSmore's Dragonborn, and her lines were written by her.**


	21. Overbearing

**What should I be doing? Studying for finals.**

 **What am I actually doing? Writing this, apparently. I hope it's acceptable.**

The Strong-Steel siblings had been absent for a few weeks, having gone to visit their family in Kvatch for the Mid Year Celebration. When they came back, the first thing Vidar did was make his way to Thedas, to the Herald's Rest, for an uninterrupted drink. Tanya ignored him, for the most part, and sat opposite of him, trying to study her notes for an exam. He had argued with her about taking a break, but she refused. Taking her to the tavern had, evidently changed nothing.

Dorian, Bull, Sera, and the Inquisitor chattered at the same table in the bar, a few times trying to elicit a response from either of the siblings. They didn't have much luck; both seemed preoccupied. Finally, Sera had had enough. She nudged Vidar, who turned his tired eyes to her as the elf gave him a look of exasperation. "Right, what has you two with your knickers in a knot? You've both been acting weirder than normal weird since you came back."

Vidar looked at his sister, who seemed absorbed in her notes. Numerous hairs were out of place, and her eyes twitched. "She's studying like a madwoman for her exams." He rolled his eyes. "She'll pass just fine, and I tried to bring her here to make her take a break, but it's no use. She may as well marry her notes."

Tanya seemed completely oblivious to everything he just said. The only thing she did after he finished was use her magic to flip the page of her notes and hunch over it, supporting her head with a hand, writing with a pencil that moved itself by magic. Dorian sighed and shook his head. "Ah, magic exams, such fun. I, too, used to pull late-night study sessions, but not in some time." He squinted at her notes. "When's your exam?"

"...Mondas." she murmured. Bull raised an eyebrow.

"You mean Monday?" He snorted. "That's two days from now, Tawn, take a break. Your eye is twitching, and you're not gonna learn anything if you're too tired or stressed."

She didn't hear him. The mage was trying desperately not to nod off, between taking notes and reading them. Dorian frowned. "Tanya, you need your beauty sleep. I shudder to think what an overtired dragon acts like."

"She gets incredibly irritable, that's what happens." Vidar snorted. Tanya grunted but otherwise didn't respond. She knew it was true, and was too distracted to even be insulted. Sera snatched the girl's notes away, and finally Tanya looked up, red in the eyes and bags under them.

"...Give it back." she ordered weakly, eyelids fighting to stay open. Sera shushed her, putting a finger on her lips.

"Shhh. Go to sleep." Sera ordered. Tanya glared at her.

"You're not my mom." She looked over to her brother, who sighed and snatched the notes from Sera, who gave him a dirty look. He turned to hand them to his sister, who drowsily began trying to study again. The Inquisitor sighed.

"Sera was trying to help. She needs to sleep. I used to get like that around exam season, too, but I did get more sleep than she did." She crossed her arms. "That, and Tanya? You're a genius, a prodigy, in regards to magic. You'll be fine."

The Dragonborn didn't respond. Sera waved a hand in her face, and all she got was a blink in response. The elf shuddered. "Creepy." She turned her attention to Vidar, raising an eyebrow. "So, you're not all weird about tests. What's wrong with you?"

The legionnaire paused and took another swig from his mug. He ran a hand over his face, wishing his beast blood didn't grant him such a resistance to alcohol's effects. The man sighed. "You know that Tanya and I were visiting our family for the Mid Year Celebration."

"Yes. And?" Bull pressed. Vidar shook his head.

"We knew there was going to be a full moon during one of the days I was there, so Tanya and I headed to a cave we used to play in as kids to wait out the transformation." The others shared a look, already having a bad feeling where this was going. Vidar took another drink from his mug and exhaled. "Carlotta followed us, because she used to play with us in that cave and wanted to see what we were up to. Then Mum and Dad followed her, because they wanted to know where all their kids were getting off to."

There was a long pause. The Inquisitor frowned. "Did they..."

"Yes," Vidar moaned, "they saw the whole transformation. Came at just the right time."

The entire table winced and groaned at the announcement. Dorian shuddered. "That must have been...well. How did they take the news?" He was grimacing, looking between the mug and the man drinking it; a bad feeling rattled him. Vidar rolled his eyes.

"They're alright with it, right?" Sera blurted, frowning, "I mean, if they said something to you or tried to hurt you, I could get you some payback with an arrow or two-"

"No, no," Vidar interrupted. He turned red in the cheeks. "they took it fine, it was just...bloody _humiliating_ , is what it was. After the initial shock, they went about it in the way only our parents could go about it. They wanted to know who did it and when, and after getting them off of that, they shifted into 'overbearing parents' mode." He reached for his mug and found it empty; sighing, he pushed it aside and looked down at the table.

"Mum made me take a flea bath with some poultice that got rid of the dog stink, and then spent hours trying to brush all the fur out, and trimmed my claws. She fussed over me all night." He sighed. "Pops went home to the castle, got Arindiil, Tanya's old master, the Court Mage, to examine me. I tried to tell them we've almost got the cure, but he wouldn't have it." He rolled his eyes. "' _Now, son, what's the harm in looking into two sources to help with your condition? You know you mother and I love you, and we're just trying to help! We don't want you to have to go through that painful transformation again.'_ " He scoffed. "Then after that? _'Maybe some night, you and I could go hunting for sport, get all that energy used up. It'll do you some good, even if it's not a full moon.'_ Dad, _please_..."

"Then Carlotta was trying to paint my claws. Paint. My. _Claws._ " He held up his fingernails for emphasis; they were painted a hot pink and in impeccable condition. "Then tried to teach me to do dog tricks. ' _Just because you're a werewolf doesn't mean you can't have manners, brother! You can still look pretty, too!_ '" He rolled his eyes again. "Then she tried to braid flowers into my fur. She and Mum were..." He scowled. "Why are you two smiling?!"

Bull and Sera were snickering, and Dorian and Dawn were grinning at the disgruntled werewolf. Dorian rolled his eyes. "You don't know how lucky you are, you ass." he reprimanded, shaking his head with the same stupid smile. "You really don't know how lucky you are."

"What he said." Dawn agreed, sighing. "What we wouldn't give for family like yours. Overbearing and embarrassing just means they love you, so much. I'd take that any day over..." She cut herself off. "Well. Consider yourself lucky." The Inquisitor turned her attention to his sister, who had fallen asleep over her notes, snoring gently.

The table fell silent for a moment, before Sera creeped in and slid the notes out from under the Dragonborn, whose head gently fell on the table, out cold. Vidar took her pen and the notes from Sera, tucking them in the bag of belongings that Tanya had dropped on the floor. Tossing the bag over his shoulder, he carefully moved to pick up his sister, who barely roused at the disturbance. Her eyelids opened, squinting briefly, before closing again, deciding she was in no danger.

He nodded to the others, who quietly watched them go. Cassandra, who had been coming in, held the door open and let Vidar carry his sister out. The seeker looked greatly amused, grinning at the sight; it reminded her of Antony. Vidar smiled at her, and the seeker merely nodded, lest she say something and wake the girl.

Cassandra watched them go for a moment, then let her grip on the door slip, allowing it to close behind her. She joined the others at the table, shaking her head. "What has Tanya so tired?"

"She's studying for exams. Been at it for hours, and finally exhaustion took her out." Bull chuckled. "She'll be fine; she's got a good brother to look out for her."


	22. The Inquisitor Has The Worst Luck

**I wrote this out of boredom, and it ended up being three chapters long, this being the first. It's not my best, but I hope you get some fun out of reading it. I'll update daily.**

They had gone into the cave seeking the word wall, and artifacts to take back to Thedas to examine. A rented cart waited outside for the group to return while they explored the cave, shivering as the ice coated the walls. Even further in, while the ice receded away from the mouth of the cave, it was still frigid. Dorian was the most vocal about his discomfort, cursing the fact he had ever stepped foot in this Maker-forsaken country. The only thing they had going for them was the spiced wine, in his mind.

Cassandra coughed and cut down cobwebs, a pile of draugr behind them. "Why in the world did they not cremate them?"

"We don't usually have to," Vidar grunted as he hoisted ancient armor off one of the draugr, "we don't have demons or spirits here to possess them."

"The draugr you see here were cursed for their allegiance to their dragon masters. They committed atrocities in life, and this was the price." Tanya added. Sera shuddered.

"So...they're undead, but the person who they were is still there. Not moving on. That's just..." She made a whining noise. "That's just wrong."

Vivienne wrinkled her nose. "Punishment for them is danger for us. This seems hardly an appropriate manner to punish them. Wretched things."

Solas shrugged. "I don't know," he said bitterly, "forced into such a state only to sleep and awaken to find the world a drastically different place forever certainly seems like a cruel punishment to me."

Bull wasn't paying attention as they entered the Hall of Stories, whistling as he took in the faded stone. "Damn fine architecture, considering it's thousands of years old. Look at these murals; they should be faded by now. Maybe magic?"

As the others went to investigate the walls, Serana, Tanya, and Vidar headed to the puzzle door. Serana held up the dragon claw and read off the combination to Tanya, who moved the rings into the appropriate positions. The vampire handed off the claw to the Dragonborn, who fitted in the claws and turned it. The door creaked and dust came off in clouds as it lowered into the ground.

The Inquisitor held her breath and moved forward, waving away any debris in the air. Squinting, she peered forward and waved a hand. The others followed her lead, and a few hallways and doors later, they found themselves in the main hall holding the Word Wall. Bats fluttered off of the ceiling at the light, and particles of dust in the air were visible as their torches were held up.

The walls were still solid and strong, and a single black coffin waited at the other end by the word wall. Tanya could feel it calling to her, even from that distance. She bristled and began walking forth. "Brace yourselves," she warned, "there's certainly a draugr in that casket that will attack as soon as I learn from the Word Wall."

The mages cast several mines around the sleeping draugr. Dawn in particular smiled deviously as she cast a powerful fire mine, knowing it would explode in a glorious eruption. The rogues trained their weapons towards the casket. The warriors held their weapons out, ready for the fight.

Tanya approached the wall. A word came to life and surrounded her; she allowed it and closed her eyes as the new word burned into her mind, clear as day. The mage breathed in and smiled as she reached for her staff, ready to fight the draugr waiting for them.

As expected, the top of the black stone casket popped off, and a heavily armored draugr pulled himself out, glowing eyes on the Dragonborn. He reached for a heavy greatsword at his back and set foot on the ground below; anyone close enough jumped back as the mines were set off. The resounding _boom_ left their ears ringing, and when the dust settled and they looked up, they saw the draugr still standing. His armor had been broken off, and a leg was coming loose from its socket, but he was still up.

" _Fus...Ro Dah!_ " he Shouted at the Dragonborn, who yelped and slammed against the word wall, wincing. She silently thanked Akatosh for making her Dragonborn; had she not been, the impact of the Shout's energy and the wall could have killed her. Snarling, she pulled herself up, staff burning with fire. It was a Draugr Death Overlord.

 _Great._ "Careful!" she yelled, bolting away as the undead monster tried to swing at her with the greatsword. "He's a draugr death overlord! His Shouts get you, you could die!"

"Aav dilon!" it shrieked in outrage. The mages switched to fire spells and barrier casts repeatedly while the warriors danced around the creature, swinging their weapons and dodging wide strikes as the draugr spun around. The rogues, save for Cole, kept at a distance. After ten solid minutes of whittling away its health, Sera let out an angry cry.

"It's not fucking dying! Why isn't it dying?!"

"It's a draugr deathlord!" Tanya shouted back. "They take forever to kill! We're actually making really good time!" She inhaled deeply, ready to Shout. The warriors scurried out of the way of the shout as Tanya held it in, and as soon as they were out of reach..." _Yol Toor Shul!_ "

A gout of fire came from her mouth, and the draugr screeched as the flames burned him away. The loose leg fell off, the last tendons burning, and he fell down, screeching out in pain and outrage. It growled, seeming to realize that it had no chance of surviving the encounter. The draugr's head reared back, readying itself for one last Shout. Tanya knew immediately its intentions and used one word of Whirlwind Sprint to carry herself out of the way.

Unfortunately, there were still others behind her; Dorian, Vivienne, and Sera were in the line of the draugr's Unrelenting Force Shout. The Inquisitor's eyes darted between them and the hard stone wall behind them, where the Shout would throw them. Her heart raced, and she panicked, charging forward, pulsing with magic. Fade Step and a spell to cause force, not unlike the Unrelenting Force shout, but weaker.

Using what force she had, she shoved them aside, causing the three of them to fall back and on their rears. The moment they looked up, they saw the Shout hit Dawn. She flew like a ragdoll across the room and crashed into the back wall, hard. She let out a cry of pain and crumpled to the ground, dazed and disoriented from the pain.

" _Inquisitor!_ " all of the others screamed in unison, save for the downed woman. Vidar growled and slammed into the draugr with his shield, and Cassandra finished him off by stabbing him in the throat. The draugr gurgled before its eyes stopped glowing and it went limp, permanently. Bull beheaded the creature to ensure it would not rise, and with no further wait, the entire party scrambled to the Inquisitor's side.

Dorian fell to his knees, shaking Dawn as she looked up at him bleakly. "Dawn? Dawn, can you hear me? Can you see me? Where does it hurt?" He shook her shoulder, white in the face with terror. "Please, please, talk to me, say something!"

"I'm so sorry!" Sera yelled, tears springing from her eyes, hovering over her. "Don't die! Don't...don't be a hero and die on me! Dawn? Dawnly, get up! Get up!"

The Inquisitor moaned and blinked slowly, wincing in pain. Vivienne shoved Dorian aside and inspected the woman, just as worried as the others, and barely holding it together. She looked in her mouth and winced at the sight of blood. She pulled back the armor around her back and saw black and blue, and bones that could be seen through the skin in positions they should never be in. The enchantress inhaled sharply. "She's very badly injured. We have no time to waste; we need to get her to the College of Winterhold. Someone has to be able to help there."

Bull grimaced. "Several of her ribs are broken. She looks like she might have flail chest."

"If she punctures a lung, it's over." Cassandra agreed. The seeker was kneeling over the herald, shaking. "We'd never have enough time to reach the mages."

"Her breath's shallow," Vivienne murmured, feeling her own heart begin to stop. She turned to Tanya in a hurry. "You! You need you use your Fast Travel spell. It's our only-" She stopped as Dawn coughed up blood, shuddering. The mage, even in her disoriented state, looked incredibly pained as she spat up the blood.

"I can't, not all of you," Tanya whimpered, "I can only carry myself and one other person when I fast travel, and I'm not strong enough to carry her!"

"You have to try! Use your magic!" Blackwall snapped. He looked down to the Inquisitor and shook his head. "No...no, no-"

"The mages may not be able to save her," Serana interrupted, stepping forward, "she's hurt. I can smell her blood...but the Herald cannot die, not yet, while there's rifts in your world. There's..." She exhaled sharply. "There's one way to ensure she lives."

Everyone recoiled at the suggestion, staring at her in horror, save for Cole. Cole nodded slowly. "Yes," he agreed, "she can't die. You can save her."

"No," Cassandra blurted, shaking her head, "no, you can't... she can't..."

"She will die if she does not turn her, and we're running out of time." Solas snapped. "This is unfortunate, yes, but better a vampire than dead. We cannot lose her!"

Tanya stepped forward, huffing. Dorian, Cassandra, and Varric already knew what she was going to say, and already a look of defeat hit their faces.

"There...is a cure for vampirism. Serana could turn her and then we could cure her." Eyes turned on the Dragonborn for explanation. Tanya's voice almost caught in her throat. "I-I was infected not too long ago, and they took me to a mage named Falion, in Morthal. He did a ritual that cured me of vampirism, and...she promised not to tell anyone. We have to do this."

Vivienne looked between Dawn and Serana, mortified. "How can you be certain that vampirism will save her? How can it-"

"Not just vampirism," Serana interrupted, "Vampire Lord vampirism. My blood is more powerful than a normal vampire's. I can save her. Do you have any other suggestions? Do you want your friend to die?"

A moment of silence fell upon the group until Dawn coughed up more blood, wheezing short, pained breaths. Silently, Vivienne and Sera stood and stepped away from Dawn, looking to Serana. Dorian moved aside, still clutching his friend's unmarked hand. Cassandra breathed in deeply and exhaled, nodding.

"Do it."

Eyes fell upon the vampire as she stepped forward and knelt down to the Inquisitor, her fangs seeming to lengthen. "I'm sorry," she murmured to the herald, "I'll try to make this as painless as I can."

"I'm here," Dorian added, squeezing her hand, "it's going to be alright. I'm sorry...this is all my fault." He paused as Serana leaned over her neck.

"Yeah," Sera agreed shakily, "we're here for you, Herald. I'll...I'll still be your friend, even if you're fangy."

"We'll get through this, darling," Vivienne muttered, "no one will have to know about this. You sacrificed yourself for me, and I'll do everything in my power to right this."

Serana's fangs sank into the Inquisitor's neck. Briefly, Dawn gasped and her eyes shot open. Then they closed as she fell unconscious unceremoniously, head rolling back. Serana sniffed her and stood up. "The blood's taking her, fast; it won't be long. She's lucky she's unconscious...vampire transformations are not easy."

"It's already not easy," Sera whined, "it's probably not much worse than what she was already suffering."

Bull grunted. "The boss is strong. She'll get through this..." They all silenced as, miraculously, the bones began to mend, moving under the skin; the black and blue was fading into a snow white. Dorian ran a hand up her arm and sighed.

"She's already turning ice cold. You're right; she's turning fast."

Cassandra sighed as Vidar picked the woman up. "Will she be of any danger to us? As a new vampire?" the seeker asked apprehensively.

Serana shrugged. "Fledgling vampire lords have more self-control than normal vampires, but it all depends on the vampire's own willpower and self-control."

"She's strong," Cole murmured, "she won't hurt us. She wouldn't. She'd rather die than cause hurt."

"Nevertheless, I'll stay with her in the cart we brought for loot. You can ride ahead of us; before we go, though, I think I should go hunting. She's going to be thirsty when she wakes up." She pulled an empty blood potion bottle from her pack. The others blanched at the sight of it, but no one protested. Varric shrugged.

"Better some woodland animal than one of us."

Vidar gasped as Dawn twitched and convulsed briefly, wincing in her sleep. Her fingers twitched, and the mark flared. Cole frowned. "Even in her sleep, it hurts."

Cassandra turned to Tanya. "Please use your spell to get to the advisors. They need to know what's happened, and that the Inquisitor is getting the cure. Do you have-"

"I have them." Serana interrupted. Tanya nodded and used her spell, popping out of sight.

By the time they got outside, night had just finally fallen, the sun barely having dipped into the horizon. Dorian laid out a blanket in the cart, and Vidar laid the Inquisitor on the blanket, who continued to twitch, and even thrash, every so often. She moaned in her sleep, sounding pained. It particularly stung Dorian, Sera, and Vivienne to hear. Sera huffed and looked over the side of the cart, down at the Inquisitor.

"We're right sorry. Please stop hurting."

Vidar's eyes widened slightly, and he stepped away from the cart, shaking his head. Serana finally turned back to the Inquisitor and waited a moment. The Inquisitor began whimpering pathetically, writhing in agony as the curse spread through her system, reaching her heart. Sera reached out to her and didn't breathe for a moment as the Inquisitor reached for her hand and held on tight. The elf exhaled. "We're here, Dawnly. We're here. Please..."

She began to stop writhing; she stopped movement altogether briefly, which drew the panicked looks of the others. Sera gasped as her hand went limp and would have fallen out of her grip if the rogue wasn't holding on so tightly. Serana held a hand up to the others, moved in, and inspected her. After checking her pulse, breath, injuries, and eyes, she sniffed the air and exhaled.

"The transformation's done. She likely will be unconscious for the next few hours, but she's a vampire now." she confirmed.

"Already?" Solas murmured, looking down at the Inquisitor. "That was...well. I hope she takes it as well as she can when she awakens."

"She's in for a horrid shock, my dear," Vivienne scoffed, "I would be shocked if she could take this well in any way, shape, or form." After a few more moments, and reluctant looks back, the others headed for their horses. They had no time to waste if they wanted to reach Morthal by sunrise. Sera, Vivienne, and Dorian stopped and came back to look over their friend as Serana hurried off to kill a creature for its blood.

Cole came back as well, and they silently looked upon their leader. Sera shuddered. "Feels like one of those carriages they put dead people in. But...but she's not dead. Not really. She's gonna be all living soon, anyways."

"That's right, Sera, darling," Vivienne agreed, "she's not dead, and never was at any point in time. And anyone who claims otherwise or talks about this to anyone is a fool."

"Yes, let's keep this under wraps. No one needs to know about this." Dorian added. He reached in and put a hand on her forehead. He frowned as the Inquisitor flinched at his touch, forehead wrinkling in her sleep. "Vishante kaffas, she's freezing. Poor woman..."

Serana darted back, potion jar in hand, which was filled to the brim with crimson blood. Cole sighed. "The elk...she died so she could live."


	23. Awakening

The pain was disorienting. Everything was fuzzy...all she remembered was Dorian, Vivienne, and Sera being in the line of a draugr deathlord's Unrelenting Force. She panicked and used what magic she had to shove them out of the way, and was thrown like a ragdoll against the back wall of the dungeon. She felt several of her ribs crack against the stone wall; breathing was painful. She tasted blood in her mouth.

She was slipping in and out of consciousness as the party surrounded her. Their voices were distant, though she could see the ones she saved vaguely as blurry outlines, leaning next to her, fretting and shouting. Dawn Trevelyan couldn't be sure; it was too confusing in her state and she couldn't understand any of what they were saying. Serana made a verdict, and a suggestion that caused the party to reel in horror.

Tanya was saying something. It barely made them relax, but they seemed to look between their Inquisitor and the vampire uneasily. They stepped aside, though someone remained holding her hand, murmuring reassurances she couldn't hear. The next thing she knew, two knives dug into her neck, and everything went cold, ice cold. She looked up at them for help, but her vision was blackening quickly, and then she could remember no more.

She finally fainted, mercifully.

* * *

The sound of rattling wheels and horses trotting was what she heard first, so clearly. She felt herself being rocked by a moving carriage. Her nose twitched; it smelled like they were nearing Morthal. "That can't be," she argued to herself, "we were near Windhelm, and we're going the wrong way." The second thing that struck her odd was the fact she could smell at all; her sense of smell was poor, and she had to be in the middle of the swamp to even register it. The road was too solid; Maker only knew how far they were.

She heard hearts beating, breathing ragged and worried, near her. How could she hear their hearts? It was combined with the sweet smell of...something. She didn't know what it was, but she knew it was delicious. Dawn shook her head and didn't open her eyes, trying to make sense of the world again. Her skin was ice cold, but she wasn't shivering. In spite of lingering pain, she felt...stronger. Faster. More powerful than ever. Her throat burned something powerful, and her mouth was so dry...

She heard rustling, and the clinking of a bottle. Someone popped open the cork, and the smell reached her nose. It was tempting, but part of her worried what it was that could draw her so strongly. It was physically painful to resist; her mouth and throat ached for whatever was in the bottle. It was made worse when whoever held the bottle held it in front of her nose briefly before opening her mouth and popping it in. Whatever was inside was thick, and...too good.

The bottle emptied, and the pain began to subside. Serana pulled the bottle away and looked down at the Inquisitor, who began to blink her eyes open drowsily. It was dark out, but she could see so clearly. That was odd...

No one else was in the cart with them. Just Serana, sitting over her, pulling away the bottle. Dawn moaned. "Where are the others? Are they..."

"They're fine," Serana reassured, "they're up ahead, on horseback. You were...badly injured, Inquisitor. We thought it best if I was the one who stayed with you for now on the way to Morthal."

"Morthal...?" It clicked. Falion. The cure for... "No..."

"As I said," Serana muttered, "you were badly injured, and the Inquisitor cannot die, not yet; there was one way to save you. It was good you went unconscious, because the transformation would have been painful. We're taking you to Falion. You'll be cured by sunrise."

Dawn eyed the empty bottle, though a few red drops clung to the edges of the potion bottle; she smelled them. She knew what they were. "Blood...you fed me..." She would have blanched if her skin wasn't already white. "I think I'm going to be sick." It wasn't just that; everyone knew. She could only imagine Vivienne referring to her one-time friend as a leech, and Sera full of fear; Cassandra wouldn't trust her anymore. What if Cullen found out? Even Dorian had his misgivings about vampires. What if no one wanted her anymore? What if...

She began hyperventilating. Fear crushed her, and it felt as though she was really going to die as her gut wrenched in pain, feeling the world close in on her. Serana looked up to Vidar, who was driving the cart. "Stop the cart! She's awake, and she's not taking this well!" The man nodded and pulled to the side of the road. The others took notice and followed suit, slowing and dismounting. Serana reached for the Inquisitor, about to try to soothe her, but the herald did not wait for her. Dawn darted out of the cart with newfound supernatural speed, into the nearby woods, tears rolling down her face.

Her vision blackened again, and she woke up, flat on her back, with the entire party standing over her. If she wasn't so dazed and confused, she would have scrambled to her feet to bolt before their disgust was apparent. Serana gave her a stony look. "You need to calm down. Don't get up again."

Solas had a hand on her, performing a spell she couldn't comprehend at the moment. Her panic began to recede, and she laid on the ground, no longer opposing Serana's force. She was dead in the eyes, miserable, and the elf sighed. "You've experienced a very bad anxiety attack." he clarified, looking upon her sadly. "You got up too fast and fainted not far from where the cart stopped. It's lucky you didn't fall and hit your head on a rock."

Serana looked up to the others. "She found out about her...condition and panicked."

"She's scared," Cole murmured, "blood and body frozen, their eyes are full of fear and hate, I'm going to lose the ones who care, I'm a monster, a leech, Vivienne says, someone kill me." Cole took her hand. "We don't hate you. You're still my friend. You're not a monster."

"Is that what this is about?" Dorian breathed, looking guilty. "Maker have mercy, no, Dawn, I'd _never_ abandon you over this. I could have been in the predicament you're in now." He sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "You're not a monster. You're still my best friend, perhaps my only one. I...I'll make sure you get out of this." he reassured, squeezing her hand. He winced slightly at the cold but did not stop. "We're going to work through this together."

Dawn blinked. "You...you don't hate..."

"Don't be stupid," Sera scolded, though she looked just as guilty as Dorian, frowning, voice wavering, "you took the fall for us...you didn't have to do that. I... _shite_ , this is bad." She huffed. "If anyone tries to...to hurt you, there's an arrow with their name on it." Her voice trembled, but not with fear, as her friend looked miserably up at her. "Please, stop hurting. You're going to be made all living again soon."

Dawn couldn't make eye contact with anyone; shame practically exuded from her. Vivienne's hand forced the Inquisitor's head towards her, and the eyes of the enchantress met hers. The enchantress's stoic demeanor was barely being held. "Dawn, look at me. I need you to breathe with me, darling."

Vivienne frowned as Dawn gave her a terrified look. "You could have hurt yourself, running off like a chicken with its head cut off, especially with your temporary abilities. It's going to be alright, Darling." she murmured. "We're going to get you the cure, and we'll never have to discuss the matter with anyone. You took quite the fall for us, and I will do everything in my power to right this." she reassured quietly. "I look out for my friends."

 _Friends._

They didn't hate her. Those looks weren't fear of her at all. It was for her.

The Inquisitor remembered what she had just consumed, and she groaned, nauseated. She wanted to vomit. Cole frowned. "Don't throw up. If you do, you'll have to feed again."

"Ah, yes," Serana said, "when she was beginning to wake, I fed her. I think that may have been part of what set her off."

"I'm going to be sick..." Dawn moaned. She gagged, disgusted. "I can't...I..."

"You were thirsty. She helped. Throat burning, mouth dry, sweet liquid in my mouth, it's too good, this is wrong, help." Cole murmured. "It's okay. Falion won't want to help you if you're thirsty. If you throw up, you'll have to kill a woodland animal, and feed all over again, but it will be worse."

Cassandra sighed. "Steel yourself, Inquisitor. With luck, you will never have to do that ever again." Her eyes softened. "I know this must be difficult, but we had no choice. We don't have time for you to..." She cut herself off. "We need to get moving if we're to reach Morthal before dawn."

Bull held a hand out to her. Dawn hesitated and then took it, allowing him to pull her up. She steadied herself against a tree, dazed, murmuring thanks to him. The mage stumbled, her head feeling light. After a moment's pause, she looked to the others, her gut wrenching as she thought of Cullen.

"Please, don't tell Cullen."

Eyes shifted away awkwardly, and a few cleared their throats, trying to think of what to say. Cassandra wrung her fingers and looked back up to the Inquisitor with a frown. Dawn looked amongst them and realized that Tanya was absent; their silence told her everything she needed to know.

Again, the feeling of absolute dread and mortification hit her. She gasped and felt the world close in again on her, beginning to tremble. Cole moved in quickly and made her sit down against the tree trunk as she began to hyperventilate again. Serana crossed her arms.

"You must truly be terrified," she guessed, "if you're hyperventilating. Vampires don't have to breathe. Usually fledglings still try it because they're not used to going without it, but..." She sighed. "That scared?"

"What...what if...what if Cullen doesn't like this? What if he hates me?" Dawn sputtered. "What if he doesn't..."

"His arse becomes my new quiver, that's what he gets." Sera snapped. Cassandra put a hand on her friend's shoulder, trying to give her a reassuring smile.

"Cullen won't hate you. He will understand, Inquisitor."

Dawn sighed. "I hope you're right."

* * *

By the time they reached Morthal, it was well past six, but it was cloudy out as the sun began its journey across the sky. Dawn pulled her mage hood over her head, but it only did so much; it was relatively thin cloth, and she could still feel its effects. The clouds were beginning to move, however, threatening clear skies sooner than they had hoped.

Morthal was still the same quiet little town, but they knew they were getting odd looks as they passed through from the villagers. The incident with the vampires months prior had made them paranoid of visitors. Dawn shuddered to think of what they would do if they found out what she was, and evidently, so did the others. They surrounded her, shielding her from view as best they could.

Normally, Vivienne would have had a snide remark or two regarding the little capital, but she was silent as they went through, their boots creaking along wooden platforms over the water, as they reached Falion's home. Cassandra approached the door and knocked hurriedly, and the exasperated Redguard heard.

"Come in, come in, the door's open, just stop hitting the door so hard! Divines, these people..."

Most stayed on the porch, but a few followed as Cassandra opened the door, with the Inquisitor in tow. Serana, Dorian, Vivienne, and Sera joined them, ready to explain the situation.

They found they didn't need to. Falion was waiting, arms crossed, tapping his foot. Beside him was the Dragonborn looking bewildered, and the one person the Inquisitor prayed would never find out about her condition.

"Cullen!"


	24. Dawn for Dawn

"Cullen!" Dawn squeaked, backing against the door, mortified. He was standing with Tanya by Falion, having waited for her. His face was pale, and his eyes were baggy and tired. The man's eyebrows were furrowed, and he took in the Inquisitor, mouth opening slightly. His eyes widened as he found himself shocked by her appearance. She shrank back, wishing she could turn invisible as he took her in with a strange expression. "I- I'm sorry, please-" She silenced as Cullen approached her. When he was but a few inches away, a silence fell between them. The Inquisitor couldn't speak; any words she had planned for this moment were dashed away.

Gingerly, he took her hands. His expression softened. "Are you...are you okay?" He shook his head. "Of course you're not okay, what am I saying, I..." He stopped himself as he took in the fact that she was shaking like a leaf, for once looking terrified. The former templar pulled her in for a tight hug, and while Dawn was stunned for a second, she returned the hug, burying her face in his coat.

"I love you more than I could put in words, Dawn," Cullen murmured, "no matter what. We'll get through this together, I promise."

She began to stiffen less, and relax. "You mean it?" she whispered, fighting back tears. No, she wouldn't cry. Not in front of them. Cullen squeezed her tighter, rubbing her back with a hand. He closed his eyes, sighing, trying to warm her up with his body heat; she was still ice cold.

"Of course I do," he reassured, opening his eyes again to take in the vampire hugging him. "You could have died, I...I don't know what I would do if Serana didn't...turn you." When he pulled away, he turned his attention to Falion, keeping an arm around his beloved. "About the cure..."

The mage shook his head. "I can perform it, but not today. The dawn has passed, and the ritual will not work unless it's dawn. You're going to have to wait another day, but I promise that in the morning that I can fix this."

"Tomorrow?" Sera snapped, flustered, "Why won't your ritual-thingy work _now?_ "

The mage gave her a disdainful look. "It has to do with the position of the sun and the movements of the Oblivion planes for..." He cut himself off at Sera's unaltered expression. "...it just doesn't. Now..." He turned to the Dragonborn, who had gone mostly silent. "I assume you remember where we cured you of your vampirism? Meet me there at five in the morning. No later than six. Then we'll see about curing your friend."

"Understood." Tanya replied with a curt bow. Dawn groaned and looked down, while Cullen squeezed her hand.

"I know this isn't ideal, but at least there is a cure. As I said, we'll make it through this. One more day." he reassured. Dorian crossed his arms, scowling.

"What is she supposed to do until then? Burn to death in the sun?"

"Don't be absurd," Falion dismissed, waving a hand, "try taking her to the cave the Dragonborn cleared out north of town: Movarth's former lair. It's dark and should be a safe hiding spot for her, at least until dawn."

No one looked pleased with his response, but they knew there was nothing they could do about it. It was simply a waiting game by this point. Tanya and Vidar took up leading the group out of the hut, meeting up with the others waiting outside, and began the way to the cave.

As soon as Dawn stepped out from under the porch's shade, she recoiled, feeling the sensation of pulling herself out of a fire, and retreated back into the shade, biting back a cry of pain. The sun felt as though it was trying to burn through her skin, and her blood boiled in the sun. All of the others stopped and turned back to the Inquisitor, who steadied herself, trying to decide how to go about getting off of Falion's porch. A guilty look came across Dorian, Vivienne, and Sera again, while the others just winced and gave her a pitiful look. The Herald hated their despair, grumbling under her breath as she looked down. Serana merely sighed; the sun still hurt her, too, but it was worse on fledglings.

Cullen took off his coat and pulled it over the Inquisitor's head, shielding her from the sun. Slowly, he walked with her off of the porch, into the sun. She still felt the sun beating upon her, but its effects were lessened by the coat. Gratefully, she smiled at the commander, who only smiled briefly to see her look at all relieved. Quickly his smile dashed away as she obviously tried to hide any discomfort she still felt.

Bull moved until his shadow fell upon her, and the others quickly followed suit. They ignored the odd looks the villagers were giving them as they passed, while Dawn was grateful but also still incredibly embarrassed by their fussing. It didn't take long to reach the old cave. Dawn scurried inside quickly, finding relief from the oppressive sun.

The others shared a look and followed in after her as she stopped and looked over the railing into the cave below. It felt creepy, remnants from horrors warning them against staying. She looked back outside and, for the first time in her life, found herself afraid of the sunlight.

" _Sharp, it's so dark, glowing golden eyes in the dark, knives dripping red, screams in the night, don't struggle, it will be easier for you and me if you don't struggle. Toss them into the pit when you're done, useless now. They're beneath us, nothing more than sheep to a slaughter._ " Cole murmured. "Bad things happened here."

"Creepy, shut it, now." Sera growled as the Inquisitor steadied herself against the rail, shaking. Cullen approached her, as she obviously fought back tears.

"Dawn?" he murmured. "Let's get you further in; you'll be safe. None of us will let harm fall upon you."

"I fear we already have..." Vivienne muttered. She put a hand on the Inquisitor's shoulder and pulled her along down the ramp into the cave. "Let's get you inside and then have a look at your skin. You may have gotten a sunburn, and I'll give you a poultice for it."

The Inquisitor looked down at her feet as she walked. Cole frowned. "You're not like them. You're still you."

"Thank you, Cole." the Inquisitor murmured. She still sounded unconvinced.

* * *

Vivienne tended to sunburns incurred on the Inquisitor's behalf when they reached the inside, which still smelled faintly of death. To the others, anyways. To Serana and Dawn, it was still reeking of the horrors that occurred beforehand. Both silently thanked the fact that vampires didn't have to breath, and held their breaths.

A few people tried to speak with the Inquisitor, but she politely brushed them away and scurried deeper into the cave, hiding herself. Cullen wanted to follow, but Cassandra urged him to let her take time to herself. Reluctantly, the man agreed, but he kept sending glances down the tunnel she went through.

A long, aged table which had splotches stained with blood, the color never leaving, was by the little cave within the cave the Inquisitor retreated into. The other settled around the table, looking for spots the least stained with blood. A silence fell as no one spoke. Eventually, Sera couldn't take it anymore. She groaned.

"This is the friggin' _pits_ ," she complained, rocking back and forth in the chair haphazardly, "I wish Dawnly would come out," the elf said loudly, looking towards the cave, "she always makes me drink too much. She's fun." No response came, and she growled. "Come on, Inky, we're all okay with you, you're not like-"

"Leave her be," Solas interrupted, giving the younger elf a stern look, "she needs to think this over; she needs time to cope with her emotions by herself."

Sera pouted. "But...but she..."

"She knows we still love her," Dorian reassured, "she just...she just needs time."

"To what? Mope?" Sera growled, frustrated. Cole looked up to the rogue and began speaking again.

"It's not like her to mope. Dawnly always tries to pretend like she's sunny, like an actual dawn. She cares and she cares and she cares, why won't she let me care?" Cole read. Before Sera could open her mouth to protest, he continued. "She's scared. She knows you all care but worries you'll stop caring if she asks for too much attention or care. Her birth parents left her with that worry, a remnant, a warning that the ones who love you can turn on you the moment something is wrong."

He looked down. " _Drowning, screaming, I can't breathe, make it stop, make it stop. The leeches hurt, I'm not sick, why are there leeches? They realize that the magic can't be drowned and they call the templars. They don't look at her, try not to hear her screams as the templars take her away. Useless as a heir, useless for anything, she's a monster, an abomination waiting to happen. If we pretend her screaming and tears aren't real, she isn't real. She can't be our daughter, why did the Maker punish us?_ "

"Drowning?" Dorian asked. His eyes widened as he remembered the book of superstitions to 'cure' magic in children from the abandoned chateau in the Emerald Graves. "...Oh. Oh _no_..." He ran a hand over his head, looking down at the table. "I had no idea..."

"What? What are you talking about?" Sera blurted. Cassandra picked up the codex- Dawn had left it with her- and turned it to the relevant entry. The woman was fuming, glaring down at the table. Cullen leaned over the elf's shoulder as he read the entry. The former templar didn't gasp or appear shocked; he merely turned a shade of red with anger, glaring at the book.

"Those monsters..." he snapped. "...they just...I understand sending for a templar to escort her to a Circle, but they way they acted in some foolish attempt to get 'rid' of the magic was inexcusable!" He didn't ask himself why she didn't tell him. After all, he never spoke of what happened to him in Ferelden's Circle, save for once to Dawn with few details about the torture, who had listened so patiently, so sympathetically.

Sera sputtered and growled. "Oh, when we go back to Thedas, her parents are getting arrows! Arrows everywhere!"

"Why did she never say anything?" Blackwall asked aloud. "I would have been happy to hear her out."

"She's scared," Cole repeated, "if I tell them, give them too much of my burden, they'll think I'm weird, they won't care anymore. The only way they'll care is if I care and care and care. They're more important than me. Pang of hurt when they hurt, not the same but similar, have to care about them. I can't lose them."

"Leliana pulled together a file on the Inquisitor when she joined," Cassandra muttered, "the servants we interviewed from the Trevelyan household gave us reason to suspect she had been emotionally abused as a little girl before going to the Circle. We didn't know they practically tortured her to try to get rid of the magic." The seeker sighed. "We also understood that Senior Enchanter Lydia became akin to her surrogate mother, and raised her exceptionally well, but..."

"Emotional abuse can last forever, my dear," Vivienne pointed out, "Lydia was the best possible woman to raise her. It could have been far worse, but the psychological impact may never go away." Her eyes narrowed. "I'll have to go something about Bann Trevelyan's reputation. The right words to the right people..."

Bull grunted. "She did her best, but I could tell from her mannerisms. She hid it badly; I knew someone had been abusive to her at some point." He crossed his arms. "That explains it."

Cole frowned. " _Cold, cold, cold, the blood drops from the bottle, tastes it in her mouth, sweet, too good, no. Serana's face tells her all she needs to know, that they know, they know she's a vampire. Gut dropping, heart already stopped but freezing, they won't want me now, won't care about me, I should have known that it'd end like this again, I can't breathe, can't hear anything but my fear. Run. Run, run, run..._ "

Everyone looked guilty when the spirit was done talking. "Maker, no, of course not..." Dorian whispered gently.

"What sort of people would we be if we did such a thing?" Vivienne snapped. "After she saved us? My feelings on the vast majority of vampires is still unchanged, but I can't blame her for this." She exhaled sharply. "This is my fault. I will see this through with her." Her eyes hardened. "And if any of you tell anyone outside of this room, it will be your worst mistake."

"She saved my life." Sera breathed. "She did the whole acceptance thing I wasn't used. Well," she declared, looking serious, "I'll show her that it goes both ways, yeah?"

"So, let's keep showing her that we do care about her, as a friend," Varric added, "if she doesn't want long speeches and talks about it, let's go about it by just being a friend. I think maybe another game of Wicked Grace would be in order, soon."

Serana peered over at Tanya, who had been silent, looking down at the table. "Tanya?" Her voice made the Dragonborn jump in surprise to attention. "You've been-"

"...I had no idea," Tanya confessed, "I was so jealous of her for so long, so silently, because she seemed so self-assured. She made running the Inquisition, and being a chosen one, seem so easy!" She scoffed. "I thought... I thought I was doing something wrong by thinking this all to be so difficult, but I'm not alone. She knows. She's in the same boat I am, in a way." She looked down at the table. "I'll...I'll help her like she's helped me. I'll try. If she can get through this, I can get through my own problems."

There was shuffling by the mouth of the cave where Dawn was hiding. They looked up to see the Inquisitor's eyes and her mark glowing in the darkness, barely at all illuminated by candles. A moment's silence passed, and Cullen cleared his throat and stood up. "Dawn..."

"I heard." She walked down to them. She was smiling for the first time since last night, and powerfully. The mage almost looked like she wanted to cry. Her eyes shifted to Varric. "So, about Wicked Grace..."

The dwarf held the cards up with a grin. "Ready to lose all your coin again?"

The Inquisitor giggled. "We'll see, Varric. We'll see." She headed down and sat down by Cullen, who scooted over to make space for her. As Varric began dealing the cards, Vivienne turned her attention to Tanya, giving her a suspicious look.

"Tanya, darling, you said that you were...infected not long ago. What exactly were the circumstances behind that?" she questioned. Tanya blushed and tried to make herself look small, while Vidar glared at her.

"None of your business," he snapped, "what's important is that my sister knew just the man for the cure, and-"

"-it's okay, Vidar," Tanya interrupted, nonetheless sounding uncertain, "I'll tell her." She avoided eye contact, but started speaking nonetheless. "Serana and I went looking for her mum in Castle Volkihar secretly and we found a portal leading to the Soul Cairn a plane of Oblivion she was in except only only undead can be in there and-"

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down there, little ataashi," Bull interrupted, patting her back, "maybe let Serana explain? You talk fast when you're nervous."

The two women shared a look, and Serana told them the truth.

* * *

Night had fallen, and Dawn and Cullen had settled in the room she hid in beforehand. She had tried to warn him against staying with her, but he stalwartly remained at her side, now that she was letting others come and be around her again. After Wicked Grace, she had gone to take a long nap, and he had followed.

They laid there for awhile in silence, staring up at the ceiling vacantly. Neither were sure of what to say for what felt like hours until Dawn cleared her throat.

"So, um...how did Leliana and Josephine take the news?" she asked hesitantly. Cullen rolled his head to her, meeting her eyes. He kept himself from reacting in surprise to her yellow and red vampiric eyes and sighed.

"Leliana praised Serana for doing what she did and was mostly unaffected by the news, once she heard there was a cure. To her, this is just a thing born out of necessity. Though, I would expect a proper scolding from her when we get back about being more careful. She said she would do so." He shrugged. "Josephine was less calm about it. She was terrified that you wouldn't get the cure, and was fretting about how we were going to hide your...condition from Thedas after the initial shock. When she heard about the cure, she was still panicky, and she fretted greatly about your well-being. I believe I saw her still trying to figure out how to keep this under the table, just in the event things don't go as we planned." At his beloved's worried expression, he cleared his throat. "Not that they won't. We'll get you the cure, I promise."

Dawn nodded, and looked away, trying to decide whether or not to ask the question that was at the back of her head. Cullen frowned. "Is there something else you wanted to say? I'm here for you. You can tell me."

She groaned and turned her eyes back to him. "How did you react? I mean, finding out your girlfriend's been turned into a blood-sucking leech of the night was probably not the greatest thing to hear."

"You're not a leech." he growled. "Don't talk about yourself like that; you're no monster." he reassured. Cullen didn't respond any further for a moment. When he gathered himself, his voice rasped out as he began speaking. "I was _terrified_."

"Oh." Dawn's voice barely held back her disappointment. The commander's eyes widened.

"No! No, not of you, never of you." he reassured. "For you. Maker, the pain you must have gone through...you almost died. For a minute, I thought Tanya was about to tell me you died. My heart practically stopped right before she clarified that you were a...well, she told me the whole situation, and I demanded to come. I needed to be here for you."

The Inquisitor cracked a smile. "I...thank you. When I woke up after being turned, I was so worried about how you'd react..."

"I would never abandon you. Through good or ill, I'm here for you. Even if there wasn't a cure..." He sucked in a breath. "I'd do anything it takes to stay with you. Anything."

The Herald's eyes widened. "Even...?"

"Even that," Cullen reassured, "if...if it came to that. For now, let us get some rest. You certainly need it."

* * *

They slept for several hours, and eventually Dawn blinked her eyes open and yawned. She smiled briefly as she felt Cullen's arm around her, holding her tight, keeping her safe. He was still asleep, snoring gently. Everything was peaceful only for a moment longer. She bit back a gasp as her vision reddened briefly, and her senses heightened. Cullen's blood was suddenly much more acutely present to her, as was the smells of everyone else in the vicinity.

Her throat began to burn again. "No... _fuck._ " she cursed. No, she couldn't be hungry. Not again. She didn't want to feed again.

She looked back at Cullen and she grimaced with guilt. The Inquisitor tried to wriggle out from under his arm, and was left cursing the fact he was a light sleeper when he moaned and the sheets rustled. His eyes blinked open slowly, though she kept the back of her head turned to him, lest he see her face. She remembered that vampires' features were more accentuated as they got hungrier, and she wouldn't let him see her like that.

"Where are you going?" he murmured drowsily. "Everything alright?"

"Yes," she lied, "I think it's dark outside, now, and if it is, I want to go for a small walk, maybe. Get some air or..."

"I'll come with you," he interrupted, yawning, "just...just give me a minute to..."

"No!" she snapped, more harshly than she would have wanted. She still refused to look back at him. "I, er...I'd like a little time alone, I..."

"I know, but it's dangerous out there, and..." He paled. "...oh. Are...are you...?"

She didn't say anything, and she exhaled sharply. "Please go. I can hold off long enough to get turned back to normal by Falion, and I really don't want to..." They heard footsteps, and saw Cole peek in around the corner. He looked towards the Inquisitor, whose eyes widened. "Cole..."

He disappeared before she could protest. She let out a loud groan, knowing he was going to tell the others she was thirsty. Cullen stood up and got his armor back on, and when he looked back to his lover, she was avoiding his gaze still. He sighed. "I'm going to have a word with the others and get you something. Just stay here for now."

"Okay." The response was half-hearted, and Cullen knew she didn't want to speak on the matter any further. She knew it was too late to hide it. The commander headed out to the hall, where several of the others were talking lowly, having been told by Cole the situation.

"It's not a matter for debate, my dear," Vivienne said sternly, facing a frustrated Sera, "the Inquisitor presents a danger to herself and to us if she doesn't."

"But she doesn't friggin' _want_ to," the rogue protested, "it's only a few more hours until Falion can fix this."

Dorian frowned, arms crossed. "Cole made it sound like she really doesn't want to...how dangerous is it if she waits just a few hours? It will be dawn for Dawn in just a few hours."

Serana had her hands on her hips, lips pursed briefly. "I know she doesn't want to, but it's not good to stave off feeding, especially in fledglings. I need to take her out into the woods to find something." She looked up as Cullen approached. "How is she?"

"She's not letting me look at her directly. I woke up when she tried to leave; she asked me to leave the room, and I told her I'd discuss the situation with you all." he answered. Cassandra shrugged.

"There's not much to discuss. It..." She made a disgusted noise. "It's not something that any of us are pleased about, but it's for her own good. Serana will be taking her momentarily to go hunting." The seeker paused. "Wait. Where did Cole go?"

The spirit-turned-somewhat-human had disappeared after giving them the news. The next several moments were spent looking for him, but when they finally returned to the meeting spot to wait for him, he appeared. He seemed to just appear by the entrance, carrying two bottles full of red. A few of the others tried not to gag at the sight.

"Cole, where did you get that?" Cassandra asked, blanching. "That's not...human blood, is it?"

"No. The deer was already dying, old and too slow to keep up with the others. He didn't mind helping." Cole said calmly. He passed one of the bottles to Serana and then moved back to the Inquisitor's room, bottle in hand.

Dawn looked up from a corner of the room she was hunched in as the boy entered, brandishing the bottle. He walked up to her and knelt down by her side, popping open the bottle. The smell from it wafted immediately to her nose, and against her will, her mouth watered. Dismayed, she covered her nose and looked away.

"You're thirsty." Cole said plaintively. "You need to drink. It will help."

She looked back up to him tiredly. He was holding the bottle out and staring at her quietly. Reaching for it, she took the flask, and stared into it nervously. Her hands shook. Cole steadied it by putting his palm on the bottom and pushing it towards her. Her mouth opened and he held the bottle up as it drained into her mouth.

When she was done, he put the cork back in and smiled at her. "You're not a monster." he reassured, and he sat down beside her in silence as the pain began to subside. "You're my friend."

The mage laughed weakly. "You're my friend, too, Cole."

* * *

An hour passed. Dawn had requested alone time, and the others allowed it. Again, an uncomfortable lull fell over the cave, and Dawn sulked by herself, head hanging down. The blood was good. Too good...silently she prayed to the Maker to forgive her, paranoid that it was sin.

She heard footsteps and peered over at the mouth of the tunnel into her room to see Dorian stroll in. His eyes were like sad puppy eyes, full of sympathy, and he cleared his throat. "I know you said you wanted to be alone, but it's been an hour, and..." He sighed. "Room for two over there?"

The Inquisitor said nothing, but did get up and move onto the mattress someone had left behind in the cave. Likely, it belonged to the vampire who once lived there. Dorian bowed his head and sat on the bed next to her, and it squeaked under his weight. He hunched over, trying to see her face that she hid with loose hair hanging. The altus brushed some of it aside and saw her.

Her face was red, tears having fallen recently. Quietly, he pulled her in for a hug, and she allowed it, burying her head in his shoulder.

"You're a stubborn woman, you know?" he murmured. She weakly chuckled.

"Yeah. I am."

"You don't look out for yourself at all. It was foolhardy to do what you did. You would have died if Serana wasn't there." he scolded. Dawn snorted.

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Well, if I had one, anyways." she replied coolly. Dorian groaned.

"Festis bei umo canavarum!" he cursed, groaning. He rolled his eyes as Dawn began to giggle madly. "You're impossible!" Still, he smiled as she laughed. "Listen," he continued soberly, looking her in the eyes; admittedly, he had to stop himself from looking surprised, still, from the eyes of a vampire that bore into his. She seemed to be able to tell, and he felt a pang of guilt as she tried to look away. "Dawn, please, look at me."

After a second of hesitation, she obeyed, and her eyes returned to his. "Dawn, you're my best friend. The best one I have. When enough time passes, we can claim to rival Hawke and Varric's friendship. I'd never abandon you over a little thing like you becoming a vampire."

"I know..." she muttered.

"I know that you know, but I also know that you're doubting, constantly, in some part of your mind. I know you can't help it, but..." He shrugged. "I suppose I'm just trying to say that we're friends. We're here for each other. You were there for me when my father came, and I only wish I could have been there for you even before I knew you."

"Ah. With my parents." She forced a smile. "It's...it's okay. It worked out in the end, didn't it?"

Dorian scowled. "Vishante kaffas, woman, you don't have to smile. Stop pretending; it doesn't change the fact that they hurt you. They made you this paranoid." His eyes softened. "Well, if something like this happens again...say, you ingest werewolf blood supposedly by accident like Vidar, do keep in mind that I and the others will be here to help. I know for a fact that Cullen will, too." He sighed. "You're here for me, and I'm here for you. I presume that works for you?"

The Inquisitor laughed, truly smiling. "Yes. That works for me. Sappy arse..."

"That's what I'm here for. And to look dashing." Dorian laughed. "Now, try to get some rest. We'll wake you soon to head out."

"You'll be rising at dawn, Dawn!" Sera's familiar voice came, and the elf was giggling from around the door. Dawn giggled immaturely, while Dorian just rolled his eyes again.

"You two..."

"Yeah, well, I heard all that emotional pish." Sera blurted. "Same for me, Dawnly. Same for all of us. Even Vivvy, oh-so-prim. She's listening in behind me and everything!"

Vivienne's exasperated sigh was audible. "Thank you, darling. I was trying to wait for the polite moment to step in and say my piece."

"Ah, well, it's the same sentiment. We all love you, and you've risked your neck for us lots of times!" Sera said cheerfully. "Friends, Inky. Forever and ever. Even if you're a touch batty. And since your mum and dad were such shit, I've decided that I'm your mum now."

The Inquisitor's nose wrinkled. "Sera, I'm five years older than you-"

"I. Am. Your. Mum. Now."

"Yes, don't talk back to your mother." Dorian agreed, laughing. Dawn rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Nerds."

* * *

While the ritual distressed several of the Inner Circle when the details were revealed, they nevertheless found themselves shivering in the cold, the stench of the marsh around them permeating the air. Cullen was hugging the Inquisitor tightly, and eventually Falion ordered him out of the ritual circle. Reluctantly, he pulled away with a nervous backwards glance, while she tried to reassure him with a tired smile.

Tanya squeezed her hand silently before pulling away, having warned her of the pain. They nodded to each other silently. Finally, all save for the Inquisitor were surrounding the circle, staring, waiting. Falion lifted the soul gem in the air and the ritual began. She found herself grateful for it; the sun was beginning to burn her skin ever so slightly as it rose.

 _"I call upon Oblivion realms. The home of those who are not our ancestors. Answer my plea!"_

 _"As in death there is new life, in Oblivion there is a beginning for that which has ended."_

 _"I call forth that power! Accept the soul that we offer!"_

 _"As the sun ends the night, end the darkness of this soul, return life to the creature you see before you!"_

She suddenly realized that everything Tanya warned her about did nothing to prepare her for the pain as the intense heat burned throughout her. She forced herself not to scream in pain as she fell, just as intense pain hit her chest, thumping hard, forced to restart. She gasped audibly, sucking in as much air as she could, though all the magic around her made it difficult.

Finally, the magic faded, and she slumped, panting tiredly, feeling too hot. She was still dazed as the others scrambled to her side. Cullen held her up in his arms, kneeling down, checking her vital signs. When her eyes blinked open to reveal green, cheers erupted from the group. She was felt several people hug her, though she was too dazed to figure out who aside from Cullen.

Cullen kissed her on the head and turned to Falion, exhaling. "Thank you. We'll take her home from here."

"Travel safely," Falion replied calmly, "I understand your vampire friend only has one of those black soul gems left. Get yourselves home, and be more careful."

"Oh, we will," Vivienne promised, looking relieved, "the Void will freeze over before we let her come back here again." Dawn let out a groan, and the enchantress gave her a stern look. "Don't argue, darling. It's because we care."


	25. Stark Reality

They were horrendously outnumbered. The ambush on the Storm Coast of Venatori forces was going much worse than anticipated. The Inquisitor, Sera, Dorian, Cassandra, and the Dragonborn, were practically back-to-back, fighting off a much higher number of enemies than anticipated on the beach. Inquisition soldiers were somewhere, trying to help fight off the mages and Red Templars. Tanya Shouted a few times, mostly unrelenting force, to toss the enemies through the air and into the sea behind them.

"Tanya," the Inquisitor hissed behind clenched teeth, hitting a Venatori rogue who attempted to backstab her over the head with her staff, "if you have any unique spells up your sleeve, now would be the time to use them!"

The Dragonborn growled, unleashing an explosive fireball on the crowd. "I'm thinking, alright?"

"Think friggin' faster!" Sera snapped, dodging a spell from a mage.

Obviously, conventional spells meant they were going to be fighting this crowd for longer than they would have wanted. The enemy soldiers were far more resilient than they gave them credit for, and the Venatori had no qualms about summoning demons with blood magic. The demons were usually simple ones of Rage, put down by an ice spell by one of the mages, but it added to their numbers.

Tanya tried to think. What unconventional spell could possibly...her eyes widened as she remembered the Hero of Kvatch's journal, kept in the family records. A most unusual spell that she toyed with to make it more...convenient, out of boredom. Their belongings would be relocated...it was risky, and embarrassing, but just might work. The mage bit her lip. "I may have an idea, but you're probably not going to like it!"

"Is it blood magic?" Cassandra yelled, blocking a Red Templar with her shield, then stabbing him with her sword.

"No!" the Dragonborn reassured, cheeks turning red as she seriously began to prepare the spell.

" _Then do it!_ " the Inquisitor shrieked, sweat dropping down her head. "We're outnumbered, so just fucking cast the spell!"

"Alright! Divines, don't yell at me!" Tanya focused, looking around, the last of the demons had been slain. The spell itself was instantaneous and easy enough for a child to perform. Murmuring the spell quickly, her hands glowed with white magic, and she raised them to the sky. She forced all of her power into it, and everyone was left blinded briefly by the spell. Everyone felt much colder, and they could feel the drops of rain all over their bodies. All over.

Tanya prayed that using Stark Reality was not the worst idea she had ever had.

She opened her eyes to immediately wish she had been permanently blinded. Everyone in the area was completely nude, Red Templar, Inquisition, and Venatori alike. The fighting stopped briefly as everyone realized what had happened- and mortified shrieks filled the air. Several of the enemies tried to scramble away, covering their bits, to find a place to hide and put their clothes back on, which had been relocated into their bags. The stunned Inquisition soldiers managed to put down the rest of the shell-shocked enemies, moving faster than them.

As soon as the coast was clear, everyone else was screaming or laughing, trying to find a place to cover themselves. Cassandra had gone beet red, completely mortified, and was desperately pulling through her bag for her clothes. Dorian, similarly, looked through his belongings, albeit much more calmly. He looked as if he was trying not to laugh.

Sera, however, was too busy choking on her own laughter to reach for her clothes. The Inquisitor was silently trying to pretend like no one else existed while she was fumbling for her clothes; her bag had fallen into the water. She found her armor to be thoroughly soaked. Sera tossed a cloth from her bag at her, making the other woman jump in alarm.

"Looking good, Inky!"

"Shut up! Shh! _Don't look at me!_ " the Inquisitor screamed, which only make the rogue laugh harder. Sera turned to Cassandra, cackling.

"So you do have hair in places!"

Cassandra gave the elf a death glare, and then one to Tanya. The Dragonborn sheepishly forced a nervous smile and shrugged. "Well, it did work." she pointed out. Dorian found himself to be dressed first, and covered his eyes politely.

"Fasta vass! Where...how...why do you even know that spell?!" He paused, and coyly smiled. "Also, can you teach it to me?"

"No! No one else needs to know that spell!" Cassandra protested, mortified still as she pulled her breastplate back on. She turned to the Inquisitor, then gasped in alarm and covered her eyes as the Herald was still trying to pull on wet clothes. The Herald slipped and lost her grip on her pants, which slid into the sea and was quickly carried away by waves too strong for any of them to brave.

The Inquisitor realized her misfortune and used Fade Step to dart behind a fallen log, hiding herself from view. Sera whistled as she went by. "Well, look at you! You've got hair in places, too, Dawnly!"

"Shut it!" the Inquisitor yelled from behind the log. "Does...does anyone have a spare set of clothes?"

Cassandra continued averting her gaze and sought for a spare set in her bag. She frowned. "No, I'm afraid I don't..."

"Oh, for pity's sake." Dorian reached into his bag and pulled out another set of mage robes. He looked away from the Inquisitor and approached her, handing over the robes. "They may be a bit large for you, but they'll do until we can get back to camp to get you a change of clothes. Unless the Dragonborn has a pair she wishes to donate?"

Tanya shook her head, finishing pulling on her apprentice robes. "No, not on me. Back at camp..."

The others fussed while Sera snuck up to Tanya, a devious look on her face. "Hey, Tawn? There's this arsebiscuit of a noble in Val Chevin who's throwing a party in a few weeks, and he's been a real arse to his people. I think Red Jenny could use your help..."


	26. Archmage

Archmage of the College of Winterhold.

She was going to be the Archmage of the College of Winterhold.

Ancano was dead, and the Eye of Magnus was safely hidden away, she hoped, by the Psijic Order that appeared to have so much faith in her. Tolfdir, Onmund, and Vidar rushed in and tried to help her fight the Thalmor 'advisor', who was imbued with the power of the Eye. When he paralyzed them, something snapped in her, a fire ignited in her soul. Using every ounce of magic she had in her, and the staff, she severed his connection to the Eye and finished him off with a powerful Lightning Storm spell. The Master-level spell had left her exhausted, and she was certain she heard Tolfdir wrong.

Come the next morning, however...

"What do you _mean_ I'm the Archmage of the college?!" Tanya blurted, taken aback as she sat up in her bed. She had been greeted by fellow apprentices with congratulations on her appointment, leaving her very confused. Tolfdir came and confirmed it, leaving her stunned, gaping and eyes wide. "You can't be serious, Master Tolfdir! I'm..."

"You're the one who lead us through this mess with the Eye from the start, and your magic is powerful." the old mage said, smiling proudly at her. "The Psijic Order believed in you, and so did Master Aren and Mirabelle Ervine. You did all the thankless work and studied hard. I believe with your brilliance and leadership, you will be the next great Arch-Mage."

The Dragonborn sputtered, blinking rapidly at him. "What about you?" she blurted. "You've been here much longer than I have, and you have more experience, and-"

"I will be your Master Wizard, Archmage." Tolfdir reassured. "I can handle most of the affairs here while you handle Alduin, so don't you worry, we know you're busy. But when you're done with Alduin, we'd be honored if you would be the leader this college deserves." He sighed. "I am an old man, Tanya. I...do not feel it would be best for me to take over as Archmage."

J'zargo cleared his throat, hanging out by the door with Brelyna. "If Tanya does not wish for the title, J'zargo would be honored to- ouch!" His ears flipped back and he gave a sly grin to Brelyna, who had elbowed him, hard. Her arms were crossed and she was giving him a very stern gaze. "Not that Tanya wouldn't make an excellent Archmage, J'zargo is just saying that if she doesn't want to..."

"Choose your next words carefully, J'zargo." Onmund growled. He was by the Dragonborn's side, and he turned back to give her a reassuring smile. "Do what you feel is best. I will support you no matter what, though I must agree with Master Tolfdir that you would make an excellent Archmage."

Tanya was silent as Tolfdir handed her the Staff of Magnus. Light glinted off of the staff's surface as it passed by candlelight. She took the staff and held it with both hands firmly, careful not to drop it. The mage stared into the orb and felt...right. The staff was comfortable in her grip, and her heart swelled. She gulped, praying it was not just power that drew her. "I...I don't know what to say." she finally stammered. She looked up to the others, exhaling sharply. "I will do my best."

"That's the spirit!" Tolfdir exclaimed, looking absolutely thrilled. He almost looked wistful, prideful. "It seems Magnus himself has favored you, Tanya. As have the gods, as you are Dragonborn. You can lead the college." He patted her back. "We have complete and utter faith in you."

He had no idea how much that terrified her.

* * *

Tanya had tried to steal away to Thedas, where she thought the Inquisition wouldn't be in the know yet. Unfortunately for her, as soon as she was spied in the courtyard with Onmund, she was set upon by Iron Bull, who ushered her to the Inquisitor's room. When they reached the top of the stairs, they found that a table with a cake and other goodies awaited, and the Inquisition's inner circle awaiting, all smiles.

"There she is! The newest Archmage!" Varric greeted. "Congratulations, Bookworm!"

The Dragonborn gawked. "What...how did you..."

"Vidar told us that you got a big promotion." Sera said cheerfully. "I mean, all this magic rubbish makes no sense to me, but you finally wiped that smirk off of Ancano!" She cackled. "That arse was the biggest elfy arse I had ever met, and now he's gone, so you deserve a cake for that alone." She threw an arm around her, bringing her to the cake. "Good, yeah? You're reallyfreaky smart, so you'll be good for that lot."

"Congratulations, darling, on behalf of us all." Vivienne agreed. "You could do so much better than Savos Aren ever did." She scoffed. "Talented in magic as he was, he took a far too relaxed position and allowed an obvious Thalmor agent to have far too much power. I have a suspicion that you would never make the same mistake."

Tanya frowned. "Archmage Aren was not perfect, Enchanter, but he was good to me, and he tried his best to-"

"-trying his best wasn't enough, darling. He made you do all the dirty work in handling Ancano, rather than doing it himself." Vivienne interrupted calmly. "You were truly the one who pulled the strings and did the work to restore order. I know you are not an idle woman, nor will you ignore issues." She smiled, either oblivious to or ignoring the frightened look on the Dragonborn's face. "Now that you're in power, you'll have to decide your plans, your direction, for the college. I'd love to hear any ideas you have thus far..."

"Oh, for pity's sake, Vivienne, let her relax for a little while." Dorian interjected, frowning at the other mage, his arms crossed. "We were throwing this party for fun, if I recall. We haven't even opened the good wine yet and you're interrogating her."

"I agree." Onmund interjected. "Leave her be, Enchantress."

Cassandra scoffed. "Not that she can even drink the wine without passing out-" There was a popping sound, and all heads turned to see that the Dragonborn was gone, the sparks from a teleportation spell fading. The seeker's eyes widened. "Where did she go?"

"She teleported herself in front of the eluvian and went into the Crossroads." Cole answered quietly. He looked to the Inquisitor. "Tanya's scared. Dragons can get scared, too. You should talk to her. You can help."

* * *

When Dawn came through the eluvian, she heard sobbing echoing in the Crossroads, from the direction of the word wall Solas discovered. She walked slowly, trying to keep her shoes from making too much noise and surprising the other woman. The herald walked down the path to her, and soon walked through enough fog to find her.

She paused at the sight of great gray dragon wings surrounding an obscured figure on the ground, back to the word wall. The Inquisitor approached slowly. "Tanya?"

"I'm sorry." the Dragonborn murmured. "I'm sorry I ran, I just...I don't know what to do."

"Can I join you?"

After a moment's pause, Tanya used her magic to dispel the wings and continued looking down. The Herald sat down beside her, leaning back against the wall with her. Tanya's face was red, and she hugged her knees, looking down at her shoes. Dawn cocked her head to the side, trying to see her face. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked quietly. Tanya huffed.

"Will you tell anyone if I do start talking?"

"Never. What's said here is strictly between you and I." the Inquisitor reassured. "I've always got an ear to lend. I'm here to help."

Tanya thought carefully, silence reigning for a few more moments. She looked up to the herald, wiping her eyes. "How do you do it?"

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "Do what?"

"Everything. You're a chosen one to the people of Thedas like I am to the people of Tamriel, and I don't know how you manage the whole Inquisition without losing your mind!" She looked away. "I'm a scholar, not a leader. Many would give me a proper scolding if I protested..."

The Inquisitor shrugged. "To be honest, I bottle up my feelings like fine wine, with occasional screaming into a pillow for good measure, but otherwise I just kind of...I don't know. It's not healthy, I know, but what else can I do?" She made eye contact with the Dragonborn. "Listen to me. I don't even know if I'm really the chosen of Andraste at all, especially after Adamant, but it doesn't fucking matter at this point. The people called upon us to help them, and in the end, what does it matter?"

Tanya blinked and cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that it doesn't change a Maker-damned thing if we're 'chosen' or not. It doesn't do any good to dwell on that part. You and I got to where we are because people have faith in us...faith granted by our actions." She leaned back against the word wall, crossing her arms, looking forward. "And obviously we must be doing something right. I just make it up as I go. What about you?"

The Dragonborn hesitated. "I...don't. I try to plan everything out. I like knowing what's ahead, but that's not always possible."

"I can respect that." She snorted. "The point is this: we're here and the only thing that matters is not how we got here, but what we do now that we're here. I chose to try my damned best to help my people, even if I fail sometimes, because I can't do anymore than that." She heaved a breath. "It hurts, sometimes, but I have friends who help, when I allow myself to let them." Her eyes turned back to her. "Now, you're trying your best, right?"

Tanya looked down, taking an oddly long time to decide her answer. Finally, she sighed. "I suppose I am. I'm always worried I'm not doing enough..."

"Then you're going to be fine. You've obviously been doing something right. You've earned the faith in you not by who supposedly sent you, but by what you did." Dawn smiled at her. "You at least talk about your feelings. Don't do what I do and bottle them up." She patted the other woman's back with a reassuring smile. "It's okay if you fail, a lot, so long as you keep trying. That's part of living."

The Archmage was silent for a few moments, wiped her face off, and smiled weakly. "Well, we should get back. That cake looked good."

Dawn beamed. "Couldn't agree more. Now, come along, I'm gonna help you develop a stronger alcohol tolerance. Let's have some fun and just...calm down for awhile. The world can wait for a bit."

"Do you think I could try that...chocolate liquor?" Tanya asked hesitantly. The Inquisitor nodded.

"Sure, but go easy on it. Your alcohol tolerance, for a Nord, is..."

"Pathetic, I know."

"No one's perfect, Tanya, and we all have start somewhere."

* * *

The Archmage was unconscious on the floor of the Inquisitor's room by the time the party was over. Drool was slipping out of the corner of her mouth. A plate with traces of frosting was by the snoring woman's fingers. Several of the others snickered, including a guilty-looking Inquisitor, Bull, Dorian, and Sera, while others merely glared at them.

"What in the world were you thinking?" Vidar scolded, kneeling over his sister, looking down at her. "You know Tanya has no alcohol tolerance."

"We only gave her a few shots of the chocolate liquor! She said she liked it, and she's a Nord! Nords like booze!" Bull protested.

"We do not!" Onmund snapped. "We...well, many of us like it, but that is a stereotype that is erroneous."

"Erron-what?" Sera asked, blinking.

"Wrong. Incorrect. Not all Nords are alcoholic, alright?" Vidar clarified. Sera gave a long 'oh' of understanding...then giggled again.

"All of them except for this one!" The elf gestured to the Dragonborn with a hand. "You'd think a dragon-Nord would be better at drinking. I was in Skyrim, I've seen all the mead. 'S good, too." Sera sighed longingly. "That's one thing I like about the Nords. Their mead is grand."

Vivienne's nose wrinkled, and she shuddered. "It is not. It's disgusting. It's so...thick, and alcohol shouldn't be hot. There's far too much honey in it as well."

"Next time, we'll start her on a single shot." Dorian suggested, examining the bottle. "This is low-proof. Still, it was a mistake to give her more than one."

When Vidar, Solas, Cassandra, and Vivienne continued glaring at them, Dawn groaned. "Fine! Half a shot next time-"

"No. No next time. The girl's going to have a bad hangover later." Solas pointed out. "I hope you all feel good about the fact she's going to be sick."

"She's not a girl, she's a woman." Dawn retorted. "Who likes chocolate liquor, apparently."


End file.
